Uzumaki Naruto Orenji no Kitsune
by alvaraiz
Summary: Años de abuso y dolor convergen de manera que rompen el espíritu luchar de Uzumaki Naruto, ahora sumido en una profunda depresión Naruto tendrá que afrontar una de las épocas mas difíciles de una persona: La pubertad. Pero...siendo el contenedor de un zorro demonio legendario ¿que tan diferente sera todo esto para el? NaruHIna, amor lento y sangre/violencia.
1. Llegando a la pubertad

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Llegando a la pubertad**_

Una vida marcada por el dolor y la soledad, eso es la vida que tuvo Uzumaki Naruto, una vida basada en injusticias y maltratos. Mientras crecía el joven rubio vio como sus compañeros de academia tenían como soporte o apoyo diversas fuentes como sus padres, maestros o amigos a diferencia de el que realmente no tenía a nadie.

Huérfano desde siempre, jamás conoció el cariño ni la calidez del amor paternal o maternal, en el orfanato solían decirle que sus padres lo abandonaron en las puertas de la aldea por que creían que era un demonio y no querían tener esa carga sobre sus hombros.

Los maestros lo habían odiado desde su primer día en la academia shinobi o al menos eso parecía, sabia que los profesores debían ser estrictos pero hasta para el su comportamiento llegaba a ser ridículo.

¿Como esperaban que aprendiera si cuando levantaba la mano lo ignoraban? Tampoco podía hacer sus preguntas en voz alta o preguntarle a sus compañeros ya que los profesores lo castigaban por hablar sin levantar la mano, muy irónico por cierto o sus compañeros simplemente fingían que no lo escuchaban o lo mandaban a callar.

Durante su vida el joven Uzumaki estuvo cerca de hacer amigos muchas veces, pero siempre que sus casi-amigos, hablaban con sus padres o hermanos mayores de naruto, les prohibían rotundamente acercársele o los castigaban por haber tratado de entablar conversación con el rubio, haciendo que los chicos desarrollen un desagrado contra el solitario niño.

En sus primeros meses en la academia se dio cuenta que ciertos niños no tenían problema con su presencia, esos eran Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji e Inuzuka Kiba pero entre ellos había una especie de pared, no era solo el hecho de que cuando llegaba la tarde ellos volvían a su hogar con sus respectivos padres, era otra cosas, esos chicos y el rubio provenían de distintos mundos, ellos provenían de clanes distinguidos y eran sus herederos mientras que por su parte naruto no era mas que la paria de la aldea. Al notar esta especie de "muro" el rubio fue distanciándose poco a poco de ellos, no fue sorpresa que a ellos no les afectara o que si quiera le preguntaran el porque de esa acción, a diferencia de toda la aldea, a ellos no le molestaba la presencia del rubio, aun así, tampoco les interesaba tenerlo cerca.

Los locales de comida le permitían la entrada al rubio estaban contado con los dedos de su mano, literalmente, uno era Ichiruka Ramen y el otro era Barbacoas Akimichi, el cual era bastante caro para su bolsillo así que se limitaba a comer ramen de Ichirakus o ramen instantáneo que también se vendía allí.

Al igual que los locales de comida, Naruto podía contar con los dedos de su manos las personas que de verdad lo apreciaban, la primera persona que tuvo y recordaba era el sandaime hokage al cual el se refería con cariño como "hokage-jiji" Lamentablemente por su trabajo el hokage nunca pudo estar con el rubio tanto como hubiese querido o si quiera darle todo lo que se merecía.

Las siguientes fueron los dueños de Ichiruka Ramen, Ichiraku Teuchi y su hija Ichiraku Ayame, no solo le permitían entrar a su restaurante si no que siempre lo trataron con sumo cariño y alentaron a seguir sus sueños, lo animaban en sus días lluviosos con platos especiales de ramen, lo cuales muchas veces fueron gratis al ser su mejor cliente.

Y el ultimo ser querido que se hizo presente en la corta lista que el rubio tenia era su sensei, Umino Iruka, tal vez el único sensei en la academia que era amble y justo con el, claro, también era estricto cuando era necesario. A pesar de duro inicio ellos eran muy unidos, Iruka como muchos considero culpable a naruto por la perdida de sus seres queridos pero tras ver al verdadero naruto, un pobre niño que solo quería que la gente dejara de ignorarlo y que añoraba ser querido, empezó a desarrollar un fuerte lazo con el chico hasta el punto que el chunnin siempre terminaba invitando al rubio hiperactivo a comer ramen con el y trataba de aconsejarlo para que no terminara yendo por una senda muy oscura, lamentablemente la aldea estaba empeñada a llevar al joven aspirante a shinobi por esa senda, de no ser por el esfuerzo en conjunto del hokage, el par de cocineros y el chunnin, lo mas probable que el rubio estuviera en camino de ser una versión mas joven y menos pálida del siniestro Orochimaru.

Si, la vida de Uzumaki Naruto no había sido nada de fácil, pero ahora con sus doce años (casi trece) le tocaba vivir algo que era difícil para todos los chicos y chicas de su edad: la pubertad, la época en sus hormonas se revolucionan y se vuelven locas, las época donde se las personas tienden a descubrir quienes son realmente y la época donde su cuerpo sufre una serie de cambios tanto pasajeros como permanente. Definitivamente es una época difícil para todos pero como siempre para naruto...seria mucho más difícil y pronto entendería por que.

**...**

Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba caminando hacia la academia, orgulloso de si mismo ignorando las miradas de desprecio de los aldeanos, pero como decía, se encontraba orgulloso de si mismo, a pesar de tener todo en su contra consiguió llegar hasta su ultimo año en la academia, claro, cada año lo aprobaba como el peor de la clase, aprobando las asignaturas justas como para pasar de grado pero tampoco era como si sus senseis y compañeros no se lo dificultaran bastante como para caer en esas instancias.

Camino de manera tranquila hasta el edificio principal haciendo caso omiso a los padres que iban a dejar a sus hijos, odiaba ver esas cosas, cuando las veía no podía recordar las cosas que le decían en el orfanato- _¡tus padres te abandonaron por que sabían que eras un demonio!- _escucho el grito de aquella mujer en su cabeza nuevamente, solía pasarle eso. Hace años el hokage mando a buscar una especie de psiquiatra Ninja desde otra nación elemental para que lo examinara, ninguno en la aldea quiso tratarlo. El psiquiatra Ninja dijo palabras muy difícil de entender pero cuando termino de hablar con hokage-jiji este le explico en palabras más simple su mente tenia la tendencia de siempre sacar a la luz malos recuerdos cuando veía ciertas conexiones como por ejemplo: padres con sus hijos- mujer gritándole que sus padres nunca lo quisieron.

Lo poco que entendió Naruto del psiquiatra fue que el daño era tan profundo en su psiquis que curarlo era bastante difícil por no decir casi imposible pero que con medicación podía suprimir estos recuerdos, al menos en su mayoría.

Debido a ello hace más de un año que consumía una medicación especial que hacía que las voces se callara la mayor parte del día, aun así, nunca se callaban completamente.

- ¡despierta uzumaki!- grito el sensei de turno al rubio- ¿cuanto mas quiere que lo esperemos?

Naruto ante tal grito se sobresalto y se dio cuenta de donde estaba, se maldijo mil y un veces por perderse en sus pensamientos (solía pasarle a menudo) y no darse cuenta que se había quedado parado en el marco de la puerta de su salón de clases, todos lo miraban extrañados ante el hecho que se quedo quito allí mirando a la nada como si fuera un zombie pero al ver como se sobresaltaba como gato asustado por el grito de su sensei casi todo el salón estallo en carcajadas burlesca contra el Uzumaki.

Ante esto el rubio no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se volteo hacia su asiento que quedaba del lado de la puerta en el segundo estante justo delante la chica Hyuga y su primo, una vez que se sentó dejo su mente volar. A la clase no le parecía extraño nada de esto, alrededor de un año atrás habían escuchado que el rubio había quedado en medio de un gran problema y desde entonces se había vuelto bastante silencioso y distante de todos. Para la mayoría que el rubio dejara su naturaleza escandalosa y esta fuera reemplazada por silencio y distancia pero para una joven de ojos claros que se sentaba justo detrás de el, verlo así solo le rompía el corazón, había cambiado tanto, ya no irradiaba felicidad y entusiasmo, ahora cuando estaba cerca de el, solo podía sentir su amargura y su dolor. Eso la mataba por dentro.

**...**

_¡Por que no te mueres maldito mounstro!_

El "grito" lo hizo sobresaltar, se había quedado dormido en la clase, otra vez. Por suerte se despertó justo cuando la clase había terminado así que tendría tiempo de refrescarse ante de que comenzara la clase de taijutsu.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo hacia la puerta para ir a la parte trasera del edificio noto como Uchiha Sasuke era agobiado por Fans Club, el rubio solo desvío su mirada con apatía, no podía creer que el de verdad quiso estar en su lugar, mas importante, no podía creer que el pensó que podría estar en su lugar, la mayoría de las chicas no lo querían cerca ni de chiste y el realmente pensó que algún día lo iban a querer y respetar...que tonto.

Camino tomando distancia del edificio hasta llegar a la base del árbol donde normalmente se sentaba para estar tranquilo, comer o simplemente estar solo.

**...**

Aquel resultaba un día normal para la joven heredera del clan Hyuga, había llegado temprano al salón junto con su primo, este la miraba con cierto desde como siempre y como era de costumbre ella sintió deseos de disculparse con el, se suponía que Neji se graduaría un año antes que ella pero debido a sus múltiples debilidades, los ancianos del clan decidieron que Neji repitiera innecesariamente su ultimo año en la academia para hacer un trabajo de guarda espalda con ella y así evitar cualquier problema para la inútil y débil heredera que tenían en su ultimo año en la academia.

Una vez que se sentaron solo escucharon como todos se alegraban por el hecho de que ya era viernes y podrían descansar el fin de semana, la chica se pregunto el motivo de su cansancio si solo llevaban una semana del año escolar y no habían hecho mucho aun. Mientras su mente divagaba en esos asuntos tan banales sus adiestrados ojos fueron capaces de ver a una persona que se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta, al voltearse y ver bien a la persona la reconoció de inmediato. Con un gran rubor miro a su amor platónico que tenia la mirada perdida en el aire cosa que la hizo preocupar, se pregunto si habría vuelto a ser el mismo naruto de antes o seguiría siendo el mismo naruto del año pasado, la respuesta se le hizo evidente cuando el profesor le grito excesivamente alto al rubio para despertarlo, puso sus manos contra su pecho y rogó que el explotara diciendo alguna broma, que dijera algo contra Sasuke, que se rascara la nuca con vergüenza o cualquier otra cosa en su típico comportamiento, pero cuando vio que este solo desviaba la mirada y se sentaban en el puesto delante de ella se dio cuenta que no solo no había vuelto a ser el mismo enérgico y tonto naruto del cual ella se enamoro si no que estaba aun peor que el año anterior.

Muchos rumores de extendieron por la academia en cuanto al cambio de actitud brutal del chico rubio pero la verdad era que nadie sabia lo que en verdad le había pasado, todo lo que sabían era que un miércoles el rubio desapareció y la siguiente vez que se le vio fue hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana pero cuando volvió hablaba mucho menos, parecía ido todo el tiempo y no había mencionado su sueño de ser hokage ni una sola vez, con el tiempo solo fue empeorando al punto en que el chico que estaba frente a ella no era mas que un vestigio de la sombra del chico que siempre amo. Ella era muy tímida y si algo le había enseñado su clan era que ella era muy débil pero...tenía que hacer algo. Estuvo toda la semana esperando haber si en algún momento un pequeño destello del antiguo naruto se hacia presente pero nada, es mas, parecía que cada día el bromista e hiperactivo naruto iba quedando mas y mas en el olvido, el sin saberlo la salvo de caer en un pozo muy oscuro y sin fondo, era correcto que ella hiciera lo mismo por cuando mas la necesitaba.

Al tocar la campana sus compañeros masculinos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la salida, incluso neji que se excuso por que debía ir al baño, realmente no podía tener mas suerte, además de ella y Naruto solo quedaron en el salón Sasuke y su Fans Club que seguían todos sus movimientos, no paso mucho para que el se parara y saliera del salón para comprar algo de comer para el receso siendo seguido de cerca por casi todas las chicas del salón a excepción de ella y Tenten.

Antes de pararse y entablar conversación con el rubio pensó bien en sus palabras, si algo pudo notar el año pasado y la semana que llevaban en la academia era que naruto se había vuelto extremadamente silencioso, incluso mas que ella, Aburame Shino o Uchiha Sasuke, los cual era mucho, ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta que en toda la semana que llevaban de clase no lo había escuchado hablar ni una sola vez, mientras lo pensaba mas se preocupaba por el rubio.

Ya estaba completamente decidida a hablarle cuando se dio cuenta que el Uzumaki no había movido ningún músculo desde la mitad de la clase -_¿se habrá quedado dormido?- _ desde su posición era difícil decirlo, solo podía ver su encorvada espalda pero noto que tenia su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha así que si, era una buena posibilidad, ahora debía pensar en como despertarlo delicadamente pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo vio como se sobresaltaba en su asiento - _¿habrá tenido una pesadilla?- _se pregunto la peliazul sin darse cuenta que el rubio se paro y salio de la habitación.

_- Seré un fracaso como kunoichi...- _se reprocho a si misma, se suponía que debía hablar con naruto pero ni cuenta se dio cuando salio del salón de clases por estar divagando sobre el.

La aspirante a kunoichi paso junto al Fans Club de Uchiha Sasuke y por un momento considero la idea de preguntarle a esas chicas si es que habían visto a naruto pero desecho esa idea de inmediato al ver que no despegaban sus ojos del Uchiha, sin mencionar el hecho que naruto nunca fue muy apreciado por la población femenina en la academia y con su nueva, silenciosa y distante forma de ser dudaba mucho que siquiera supieran que el había vuelto a la academia.

Por suerte gracias a su antecedente de acosadora (cosa que no la enorgullecía mucho) sabía los lugares que frecuentaba el rubio y sabía que durante el almuerzo y recesos el rubio acostumbraba a ir al mismo árbol que se encontraba en la parte posterior de la academia.

Rápidamente corrió hasta el lugar y lo encontró, mirando a la nada como era ahora su costumbre. Le dolía tanto ver el titánico cambio que tuvo el rubio y no podía dejar de pensar ¿que le sucedió que lo cambio tanto?

Tras acercarse con cautela y fijarse en que no noto su presencia decidió hablar.

- n-naruto- kun...- hablo y noto como se volvía a sobresaltar y fijo su vista en ella.

**...**

La mente del rubio seguía divagando en cientos de cosas mientras miraba a la nada cuando una tímida y dulce voz lo llamo, como era su costumbre, estaba tan despegado de la realidad que ante esto volvió a sobresaltarse, desvío su mirada hacia el ruborizado rostro de la chica pero una voz se hizo presente en su cabeza nuevamente.

_¡Nunca mire a un Hyuga a la cara! ¡No mereces hacerlo!_

A diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez era la voz de un hombre quien lo acosaba, desvío la mirada inmediatamente en un intento por callar las voces.

¿e-estas b-bien?- pregunto temerosamente, no sabia realmente que decir.

Y-yo...- hablo naruto con la voz entumida.

Esto extraño bastante el rubio y lo hizo cuestionarse cuando fue la ultima vez que había dicho algo en voz alta-_ creo...creo que fue cuando fui a comprar mi provisión de ramen semanal el domingo pasado...wow...llevaba seis días sin decir una palabra...-_ pensó el muchacho antes de aclararse la garganta para poder hablar correctamente.

- se te...- _¡no me trates como si tuviéramos confianza!_ Esta vez fue la voz de una chica la que se hizo presente, el rubio solo meneo la cabeza antes de volver a hablar- ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto con completa formalidad, no quería tener problemas con aquella chica por andar tuteándola como si se tuvieran confianza.

Hinata solo sintió una punzada en el corazón al escucharlo hablarle como si fuera un miembro de la rama secundaria de su clan y no uno de sus compañeros de clase- y-yo...- trato de decir pero alguien interrumpió el momento.

- ¡hinata-sama!- se escucho el grito a distancia de neji que se acercaba con el ceño fruncido.

Para el rubio eso ya era mucha gente sin mencionar el hecho de que la expresión en la cara del otro chico la conocía a la perfección y no necesitaba otra voz en su cabeza.

- debo irme...- dijo parándose para después hacer una reverencia- adiós Hyuga-san.- se despidió de manera neutral, sin sonrisas, chistes ni un "Chan"

Otra punzada se sintió en el corazón de hinata, lejos uno de sus días mas felices fue cuando naruto en uno de sus momento de ocio decidió contarle un chiste y termino llamándola "hinata-chan" como si fueran amigos, aun eso de llamarla por su apellido y usar el honorífico "san" demostraba que entre no solo no había ninguna clase de relación si no que a sus ojos, hinata no era diferente a ningún otro miembro del clan hyuga, una figura que merecía respeto pero por la cual no se presenta ninguna clase de apego emocional o deseo de que exista.

Mientras Hinata era sutilmente reprendida por su primo el rubio utilizo la que se había vuelto su respuesta natural ante las multitudes o cualquier clase de grupo de personas: alejarse, si, podían llamarlo cobarde o como lo quieran, el ya no respondía a los insulto o cosas así ya que simplemente las cosas habían perdido su importancia para el joven rubio, a veces...incluso la vida misma perdía su importancia.

Mientras se internaba más y más en el bosque y decidía que se ausentaría a las clases del día encontró un buen árbol y una gruesa y resistente rama que aguantaría su peso, se sentó en ella y cerro sus ojos esperando poder dormir un poco.

Como era la costumbre, cada vez que intentaba dormir las voces volvían y la única opción que le dejaban era dejar su cuerpo físico "durmiendo" mientras que su subconsciente le hacia una visita a su bestial compañero de cuerpo, no era que precisamente le agradara el kyubi, pero al menos las voces no los alcanza allí.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo escucho un fuerte grito que lo obligo a ponerse en estado de alerta.

- ¡no!- se escucho un fuerte grito- les demostrare a todos que puedo ser un gran Ninja sin tener que usar ninjutsu o genjutsu!- grito mientras corría con las manos en las orejas y los ojos cerrados.

Al ver esto el rubio solo tuvo un pensamiento que no tardo en cumplirse, el chico se estrello contra un árbol, tras unos segundos el rubio muy a su pesar pensó en bajar para asegurarse que estuviera bien pero se alivio al ver que el muchacho de grandes cejas se levantaba y caminaba a un campo de entrenamiento que quedaba cerca del lugar- _que alivio...no tenia deseos de acercármele- _pensó con alivio al ver que había evitado meterse en una situación que no le agradaba- _ese chico...es a quien llaman "tonto Lee"ya recuerdo, el no puede utilizar sus reservas de chackra y por ello es incapaz de utilizar ninjutsu o genjutsu- _recordó mientras saltaba a una rama cerca al campo de entrenamiento y lo veía entrenar vigorosamente- _y su taijutsu no es mucho mejor que el mío...y el mío es una mierda-_ al ver a aquel muchacho al rubio le llego una pregunta a la cabeza- _¿por que se querrá convertir en Ninja? Se nota con facilidad que no tener mucho éxito y si en el mundo shinobi no tienes mucho éxito es cuestión de tiempo antes de que te maten- _considero el muchacho antes de bajar del árbol e irse del lugar camino a su departamento- _bueno tampoco es que yo sea quien para juzgar sus decisiones- _se cuestiono el muchacho mientras ignoraba la mirada de odio que le lanzaban los aldeanos- _mis deseos de convertirme en hokage desaparecieron hace mucho...y como shinoni de esta aldea si ocurre algo estoy obligado por código y moral a proteger a estas personas...no importa lo que hayan hecho... ¿realmente seria capaz de morir por esta gente?- _se cuestiono fríamente antes de entrar a su departamento y meterse en su cama a pesar de que eran solo las 10 AM.

**...**

Umino Iruka se paro frente a su clase y no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de dos de sus estudiantes- ¿alguien sabe donde están Rock Lee y Naruto?- pregunto su profesor por mera formalidad, conocía bien a ambos estudian ya que como dicen las malas lenguas, un profesor siempre terminaba conectándose mas con sus peores alumnos que con los mejores, sabia bien de los problemas de Rock Lee y su obsesión por entrenar su taijutsu, como siempre los estudiantes debieron burlarse del llamándolo "tonto Lee" como de costumbre y el se dirigió a su lugar de entrenamiento privado para demostrarle a todos su valía.

Era una tremenda pena, un alumno tan dedicado como el merecía ser un shinobi pero simplemente no se podía pasar por alto el hecho que no podía usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu, permitirle ser gennin era firmar su sentencia de muerte para un futuro no muy lejano. El hecho de que siguiera en el curso no había causado mas que polémica en el consejo de profesores, en mas de una ocasión Iruka fue a visitar a la familia del joven en un intento de convencerlos de disuadir a su hijo sobre su carrera como shinobi pero ambos siempre contestaron que era la decisión de su hijo y que lo apoyarían.

Lo peor es que el consejo decidió que si el muchacho demostraba un buen promedio a final de años podrían hacerle prueba especial para ver si tiene alguna posibilidad de convertirse en shinobi.

Por otro lado estaba el calvario con su querido alumno rubio, aquel muchacho que solía ser hiperactivo, tonto y muchas veces el sol de su día, desde hacia casi un años el había cambiado abruptamente, después de aquel "incidente" hace casi un año el rubio sufrió hasta los días de hoy una gran depresión que con el paso de los meses genero lo que el psiquiatra que el hokage trajo desde Suna llamo "esquizofrenia con delirios alucinativa" el no era psiquiatra ni nada así pero hasta un niño entendía que eso era muy malo, lamentablemente ese era solo la punta del iceberg, desde hacia tiempo ya el rubio empezó a encerrarse en su departamento saliendo solamente lo necesario despegándose emocionalmente de todos y todo. Si...las cosas no podrían estar peor y la aldea o sus compañeros solo lo hacían más y más difícil.

- lee se fue en medio del calentamiento durante la clase de taijutsu y... ¿quien era el otro?- respondió/pregunto uno de los alumnos.

- Naruto- respondió una chica cerca de el- ¿no te acuerda de el? el rubio tonto que siempre molestaba a Sasuke-kun- no era sorpresa que si recordaban a naruto era através de Sasuke, el ultimo de los Uchiha había causado una revolución de las cuales solo se habían salvado hinata y tenten.

- ¿No había muerto el años pasado?- pregunto sin tacto otro chico ganándose una mirada molesta de iruka y leve ceño fruncido de la hyuga.

- No pero creo que se volvió mudo- hablo otro chico que solía sentarse cerca de naruto por mera casualidad.

- Me alegro- contesto otro chico con una sonrisa- sus estupidos discursos de "yo seré hokage" me estaba dejando sordo.- dijo causando la carcajada de casi todo el salón lo cual fue el colmo para iruka.

- ¡ya cállense!- grito con mucho enfado en su tono sorprendiendo a sus alumnos pero de inmediato recupero la compostura- pueden chismosear a la hora del almuerzo, ahora atiendan ya que esto entrara en su examen a final del mes.- hubo unas cuantas quejas de varios alumno que iruka ignoro mientras empezaba su clase- _naruto...espero que estés bien._

**...**

Dicen que la belleza es la que esta dentro de nosotros, esa era un frase algo confusa para Naruto ¿eso significaba que su belleza se encontraba en una especie subterráneo con filtraciones de agua o que su belleza se encontraba en un zorro demonio gigante de nueve colas? Al ver sus dos pésimas opciones el rubio decidió que iba a dejar de divagar e iría a donde tenía que ir.

**- Eres el primer jinchuuriki en la historia que hace visitas sociales a su bujii- **hablo con desden el kyubi al notar la presencia de su anfitrión.

El rubio como siempre hizo caso omiso al comentario y respondió directamente- las voces...no llegan aquí- respondió mientras se recostaba su espalda contra uno de los gigantes barrotes que aprisionaban al kyubi.

**- eres un cobarde-** sentencio el zorro demonio- **las voces aparecer por que no eres capaz de confrontarlas.**

- Estoy cansado de confrontar siempre a todos- hablo de una manera muy cansada- estoy cansado de todo esto.

**- Eso podríamos arreglarlo juntos-** ofreció con una sádica sonrisa- **te daré todo el poder que quieras...tu solo debes dejarte llevar...- **una tenue pero macabra carcajada salio de sus labios al imaginarse cuantos morirían en aquel frenesí de sangre y matanza.

No era la primera vez que el kyubi le hacia aquella propuesta y su respuesta era siempre la misma, no obstante, eso no significaba que a veces le costara a el mismo aceptar su decisión- no...Hokage-jiji...Iruka-sensei...teuchi-san y ayame-san...- nombro el rubio a su gente querida- si hiciera eso...ellos se sentirían tristes...incluso podría lastimarlo...- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza.

El zorro demonio solo bufo ante eso, había momentos en que realmente prefería al rubio tonto e hiperactivo en vez del tonto depresivo en que se había convertido, aun así, no podía juzgarlo, descubrir las cosas como el lo hizo fue simplemente horrible, no le sorprendió que el rubio sintiera que su vida carecía de significado.

**- prepárate mocoso...- **advirtió el demonio- **desde ahora...las cosas solo serán mas y mas difíciles...**- hablo el kyubi mientras su voz se apagaba poco a poco- **aun así...te tengo un regalo...pero ya mañana lo veras.**

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio pero al notar que el zorro demonio ya se había dormido decidió ignorar lo que dijo e imitarlo- no importa...ya nada importa- susurro amargamente mientras cerraba los ojos caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

**...**

El rubio maldijo mil veces al sol cuando entro por su ventana dándole en la cara haciendo que se despierte, era extraño, todo lo que había hecho fue ir a la academia y sentarse en su puesto prestando un nivel bastante moderado de atención, no entendía porque su cuerpo estaba tan cansado o adolorido. Se sentó sobre su cama y bostezo mientras estiraba su cuerpo, curioso de saber cuanto había dormido centro su atención en su reloj y la sorpresa le dejo los como plato por un segundo- _¿las 9 AM?-_ se cuestiono incrédulo- _pero si cuando llegue eran las 10 AM...imposible...- _se levanto y miro su otro reloj que se actualizaba con hora y fecha- _¿hoy es sábado?- _se pregunto sin entender bien la situación- _¡¿dormí 23 putas horas?!- _esa era la única explicación que el rubio encontró ante esto, claro, amenos que alguien entrara mientras dormía y modificara la hora de sus relojes...lo cual era llanamente ridículo, aunque la idea de dormir veintitrés horas seguidas así como así tampoco tenia completa lógica, si, el rubio no negaba que tenia muchos problemas para dormir pero eso no tenia sentido.

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al tema y se dirigió hacia su baño para poder darse una buena ducha antes de...volver a la cama, a pesar de su excesivamente larga siesta, aun se sentía cansado y no es como si tuviera algo mas que hacer, claro debía entrenar un poco y conseguir los apunto de lo que pasaron mientras el no estaba, pero bien sabia que dentro de la tarde iruka-sensei lo iría a buscar para que fuerana comer a Ichiraku y de esa manera sacar al rubio de su apartamento un rato.

Se saco su chaqueta con la cual había dormido y su polera negra para después tomar su frasco con forma de un pequeño tubo, sacar una pastilla y tragársela con un poco de agua para después dirigirse al baño. Al entrar ni se miro en el espejo solo abrió la llave del agua fría y comenzó a lavarse la cara, lo que lo extraño fue el sentir pocos pero largos bellos en su rostro- _¿ya me esta saliendo barba?- _ se pregunto a si mismo antes de verse en el espejo pero al verse en el espejo primero quedo pálido y luego hizo algo que no había hecho en casi un año: Uzumaki Naruto grito a todo pulmón.

Cayo al suelo aterrado y extremadamente confundido, para empezar, lo primero que noto que su pelo había dejado de ser rubio para pasar a un naranja levemente oscuro seguido por el hecho que de la parte superior de su cabeza salía un segundo par de orejas que se camuflaba levemente al ser que no eran orejas humanas si no era mas bien un...par de orejas de zorro color naranjo...sin parar hay noto que sus distintivas marcas en las mejillas habían desaparecidos pero ahora en su lugar...tenia tres bigotes en cada mejilla pero los cambios no terminaban en su rostro si no que también vio que sus manos se veían mas fuertes, sus venas eran mas notoria y sus uñas que siempre mantenía bien cortadas ahora estaban mas largas y parecían garras.

Una vez que cayo al suelo quiso pensar en que carajos le estaba pasando pero no podía concentrarse ya que su trasero había caído encima de algo grande y molesto que no lo dejaba tranquilo, se levanto levemente y con su mano izquierda lo tomo sin siquiera mirarlo para arrojarlo lejos pero cuando intento eso sintió un dolor en la parte de coxis- _¿que coño?- _pensó mientras se volteaba ver que era y porque estaba pegado a su trasero y así fue cuando por segunda vez Uzumaki Naruto en casi un años grito por segunda vez, pero hay que admitir que todos gritaríamos así si un día despertáramos de una larga siesta y te encontraras con el hecho de que ahora tiene una larga, gruesa, felpuda y naranja cola.

**...**

Bueno, hola gente...otra vez

Aca me presento con un nuevo fic

En este quise probar todo lo opuesto ami fic "la puerta del destino"

Aca en vez de un naruto feliz y disfrutando de las personas queridas que tuvo en su vida

Puse un naruto "roto" por el abuso de su propio compañeros

Este fic girara en torno a dos cosas, una dos: una sera como las personas que quieren a naruto tratan de salvarlo de la oscuridad en la que ha caido y la otra sera lo que ocurra con naruto con estos cambios en su cuerpo y el poder que conllevaran.

Otro punto importante a mencionar es que neji, tenten y rock lee va en el mismo curso que naruto y hinata, el por que de neji y lee ya se explico y el de tenten ya se dira aunque tampoco es tan dificil de entender.

Para finalizar quiero agregar que n habra time skip ya que quiero utilizar este año escolar...principalmente por que veo que en los fic siempre se saltan la parte de la academia y yo creo que me podria ser util para mas adelante en la trama.

**Recomendacion del cap: **vi esto en otro fanfic y me parecio una idea wenisima ya que sirve para encontrar otros fic geniales, el primero que recomendare es el que creo que es el mejor (segun mi opinion) y que es una obra maestra en el mundo del fanficition

Es "**Equipo 8**" una version donde naruto termino en el equipo 8 en vez de kiba, creanme cuando les digo que es tremendamente bueno y este fic fue la inspiracion para que creara mi primir fanfic.

Si consigo 3 reviews publicare la continuacion cuando termine de escribilo y editarlo.

Suerte!


	2. Nuevas habilidades

Holas!

Buenas gente!

Nos leemos al final del cap.

_**Capitulo II **_

_**Nuevas habilidades**_

_¡¿Que coño me esta pasando?!_

Se cuestionaba múltiples veces el ex-rubio, lo que había visto en el espejo era simplemente imposible y mucho mas imposible era lo que vio pegado a su trasero, pero allí estaba, meneándose de un lado a otro...una cola, definitivamente kami-sama existía y lo odiaba con todo sus fuerzas. No bastaba con haber tenido una vida de mierda, no bastaba con todo el dolor tanto físico como emocional que había sufrido, debía pasar aun por más problemas. Siempre era así.

Lo único que siempre evito que enloqueciera era saber que la gente de la aldea estaba equivocada, saber que el en realidad no era un mounstro que no era el kyubi...pero ahora su reflejo decía lo contrario.

Con temor se acerco hacia su lavamanos y se levanto del suelo para encarar su reflejo, durante un corto segundo deseo que su esquizofrenia con delirios alucinativos hubiera evolucionado y que esto solo fuera un truco de su enferma y dañada psiquis. Pero no era así, no importaba cuanto tiempo se mirara al espejo, el reflejo no cambiaba.

— _¿acaso me estoy volviendo un jodido zorro?_ — se pregunto antes de caer en cuanta de algo sumamente importante— _¡claro! ¡El kyubi debe ser el responsable de esto!_ —pensó para después cerrar los ojos y viajar a su subconsciente.

Extremadamente desagradable fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que seguía en su baño. Antes de entrar en pánico decidió tomar un poco de aire y lavarse la cara, ya un poco más relajado volvió a intentarlo, dejo pasar unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo...seguía en su baño.

— _¡¿en donde mierda esta kyubi?!_ —se grito a si mismo una y otra vez. Antes de perder la cabeza decidió ir con la única persona que estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo y podría darle algo de información útil.- —_tengo que ir a ver al hokage-jiji._

Claro, antes de salir paso un buen rato buscando la forma de pasar desapercibido, un henge era una buena idea en cuanto a los civiles pero si se topaba con un Ninja de buen ojo, podría detectar el henge lo cual podría parecer muy sospechoso, especialmente si se dirige a la torre del hokage.

**...**

Para alguien que había pasado prácticamente toda su vida escondiéndose y huyendo dentro de su propia aldea le fue sumamente fácil moverse por la aldea sin ser visto, claro, a pesar de su impresionante habilidad del siglillo nunca estaba demás ser precavido. Por ello es que para cubrirse el cuerpo en general se puso una larga y gruesa capa de cuerpo completo que los Ninja solían usar en sus misiones a lugares con climas agresivos.

— _no puedo creer que me tomara mas de veinte minutos enrollar esta maldita cola en mi cintura_—se quejaba para si mismo el muchacho de pelo anaranjado.

Debido a estas misma cavilaciones el muchacho no se dio cuenta que había hecho un mal movimiento a un callejón que daba a un lugar de reunión típico para los jounin de edad

—_carajo...si me ven ahora podría meterme en un problema muy feo_— considero el muchacho.

_¡No mereces vivir maldito engendro!_

Escucho el rubio en su cabeza, ya se estaba empezando a preguntar si este nuevo estado físico anulaba de cierta manera las voces, lejos era lo único positivo que le encontró por un segundo- _debo dejar de perder el tiempo y buscar al jiji-_ se reprocho el muchacho pero cuando quiso devolverse por donde vino vio como un chunnin de mas de cuarenta años entraba al mismo callejón donde el rubio se estaba escondiendo.

— huuy...kuyo-sama...que pervertido es usted... — hablo la mujer que lo acompañaba, por su forma de vestir y hablar naruto no dudo en que era una... "mujer de la noche"

—así que... ¿que servicio puedo ofrecerte? — pregunto sin mas rodeos.

— Je jeje— río el hombre maduro con perversión— acabo de reclamar mi sueldo por una misión pero como debo pagar unas cosas así que solo podré pagar un "trabajo oral"

— el ex-rubio agradeció enormemente el eufemismo ya que realmente no quería esa imagen mental.

— Okay papito... — murmuro la mujer preparándose para iniciar su trabajo ignorante del puberto escondido solo a unos metros de ellos.

El rostro del Uzumaki solo se podía describir como una mezcla de horror, asco y sorpresa. Allí estaban, en un frío, oscuro y sucio callejón teniendo un encuentro sexual cuando ni siquiera era medio día aun— _¿y se supone que soy yo el que no debe caminar por la vía pública? Cínicos_—argumento con ironía el muchacho para después pensar en la mejor forma de escapar pero ninguna de sus opciones era buena.

Por un lado se encontraba un pervertido con una prostituta teniendo un encuentro íntimo y por el otro lado estaba el punto de reunión de varios chunnin que lo odiaban y advirtieron que nunca se acercara a la zona o lo despellejarían vivo. — _Como desearía que nos hubieran enseñado el jutsu para caminar por las paredes_—se quejo el rubio al ver que moverse por al pared era la mejor opción pero estaba fuera de su alcance. Claro, en la academia le habían enseñado como moverse en situaciones así y gracias a su acondicionamiento físico era capaz de usar las paredes como trampolines y saltar de una a la otra en un zig-zag ascensivo, pero el problema de eso es que haría que las personas que estaban en el callejón notaran su presencia y ya tenia suficiente con todos sus "amistosos" apodos como para que ahora lo llamara pervertido también.

Por unos tétricos segundos el rubio pensó que tendría que mantenerse escondido en el callejón hasta que aquel par terminara con su encuentro, la verdad es que la idea le desagradaba bastante ya que había empezado a oír pequeño gemidos proveniente del hombre y algo...de succión. — _tengo que salir de aquí aunque me muera_— pensó mientra empuñaba sus manos con frustraciones hasta que sintió un fuerte piquete en su palma derecha. Al mirar su mano y fijarse que le sucedió se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando

—_¿como...como me herí la mano?_ —se pregunto el chico para después fijarse que las puntas de sus nuevas garras estaban manchadas con sangre a diferencia del resto de los dedos— _¿me hice esta herido solo con mis uñas?_ —se pregunto nuevamente al ver la herida, tenia sentido por la forma de la herida, aun así, le sorprendió que sus uñas/garras fueran tan duras y filosas como para penetrar su piel con tanta facilidad. Gracias a eso es que se le ocurrió una arriesgada pero posible idea.

Puso las puntas de sus garras contra la pared para después hacer presión sobre ellas, el resultado fue que con suma facilidad fue capaz de clavar sus nuevas garras a una pared de concreto — _esto podría ser útil_—considero el chico para después clavar las garras de su mano derecha en la pared y de ese modo terminar escalando la pared de manera lente y muy poco segura.

Mientras iba subiendo fue dándose cuenta de lo rápido que consiguió altura y de paso agradeció que el sujeto estuviera muy ocupado disfrutando del momento con aquella mujer o si no lo más probable es que lo hubiese descubierto.

Una vez que llego a la terraza del edificio se decidió transportarse a través de los techos que gracias a su entrenamiento Ninja y a sus nuevas cualidades físicas, le fue impresionantemente fácil moverse así a un ritmo bastante superior al de un aspirante a Ninja.

Una vez llego a la torre se mantuvo a un prudente distancia de 100 metros para no tener problemas con los guardias o Ninja que estaban constantemente entrando y saliendo.

—_¿ahora que? Dudo que me dejen entrar en un día normal menos hoy en mi esta_— reconoció el rubio, realmente esa cantidad insana que la aldea sentía contra el rubio podía volverse demasiado problemática— _no creo poder colarme, irónicamente el lugar con menos seguridad en la torre es la entrada principal...aun que si lo piensas bien ¿Que idiota usaría la puerta principal para infiltrarse en la torre del kage de una aldea enemiga?_ —volvio a preguntarse a si mismo.

Recordando lo que había sucedido con sus uñas pensé que tal vez no solo sus uñas y piernas habían sufrido un radical cambio— _okay, debo enfocarme en mis ojos y tratar de ver lo mas lejos posible..._ —de esta manera el Uzumaki se puso en cuclillas y centro su visión en los guardias, un brillo de esperanza se hizo presente al notar que la imagen de los guardias se hacia mas clara y detallada.

_¡No te atrevas a mirarme a la cara maldito mounstro!_

Volvió a escuchar mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía su mano sobre su frente con tal de apaciguar el dolor, a menudo las voces venían acompañadas con cortas jaquecas.

— _tengo que encontrar la manera de distraer a esas guardias..._ —pensó mientras consideraba sus opciones, ninguna era muy alentadora ya que todas terminaba siendo atrapado, miro la distancia que había entre la puerta y su posición, cien metros, aun si corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas necesitaría medio minuto para llegar. Bueno era el todo o nada.

Con cautela tomo una pequeña piedra que se encontraba justo a su pie sin perder de vista su obtuvo ningún segundo, tomo impulso lanzo la roca en dirección hacia una ventana que estaba a varios metros de la puerta. Los guardias al oír esto se pusieron en movimiento hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, apenas estos se voltearon naruto salto del edificio donde estaba y comenzó a correr a todo lo que daba sus piernas sin dejar de ver hacia donde se habían ido los chunnins. Tremenda fue su sorpresa que después de tan solo diez segundos corriendo casi se estampa contra las puertas de la torre del hokage, saliendo de su estupor inicial abrió la puerta y entro a hurtadillas. El uzumaki debía admitir que colarse a través de la torre del hokage de la hoja era decepcionantemente fácil, no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta la oficina del hokage que por suerte no tenia personas custodiándola y la secretaria que debía estar cerca no se encontraba, normalmente tocaría la puerta antes de entrar pero cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta escucho varios pasos acercándose al lugar así que solo entro sin ninguna clase de aviso previo.

— ¿que significa esto? — escucho naruto a sus espaldas mientras cerraba la puerta.

El rubio sin voltearse solo le hablo— hokage-jiji— llamo con sus voz entumecida— perdón por entrar así— se disculpo rápidamente, no quería hacerlo enojar, podía ser un hombre muy aterrado cuando se enojaba.

El anciano hokage suavizo su rostro inmediatamente al escuchar la voz se su casi nieto y no pudo esconder su sonrisa, hacia mucho que naruto no hacia algo así, llegar de repente y entrar si previo aviso, un halo de esperanza se formo en su corazón ante la idea de volver a ver al antiguo naruto pero este halo desapareció al ver la temerosa forma en la que se le acercaba con la cabeza mirando fijamente al suelo.

El rubio se dispuso a hablar pero algo bloqueo sus líneas de pensamientos.

_¿Por que hokage-sama le permite vivir siquiera?_

_¡Solo estas vivo por que engañaste al sandaime haciéndolo pensar que eras humano!_

_El único motivo por que el sandaime te trata como humano es que para el, eres un arma._

El rubio no pudo evitar encorvarse y poner una expresión de pleno dolor mientras su mano derecha hacia presión contra su frente en un vano intento por calmar el dolor, rara vez aparecía mas de una voz a la vez pero cuando lo hacían la jaqueca solía ser enorme.

— ¿estas bien naruto? — pregunto el hombre mientras se levantaba y auxiliaba al joven que no fue capaz de ocultar su dolor.

— Necesito ayuda... — pidió el chico con desesperación, sin levantar la mirada.

— ¿que pasa? ¿algo malo con tu medicación? — pregunto el hombre mientras veía como el chico que consideraba un nieto levanta su rostro y se sacaba el gorro junto con la capa que traía puesta enseñándole así el problema— oh...kami... —murmuro al ver que el asunto era mucho mas serio de lo que podría siquiera imaginarse.

**...**

El joven aspirante a shinobi sabia bien que la situación era muy mala y que su mejor oportunidad para salir moderadamente bien parado de aquella situación era el sandaime, fue por ello que a pesar de ir contra su naturaleza reservada decidió contar todo lo sucedido con vivo detalle desde que había llegado a su apartamento hasta cuando casi se estampo contra la puerta de la torre. Durante el relato el hombre de tercera edad fue poniendo distintas caras, la primera fue de desagrado al saber que el ex-rubio se había vuelto a saltar la clases solo para ir a esconderse del mundo en su apartamento, su siguiente cara fue de enfado y desagrado al saber que naruto había vuelto a visitar al kyubi a pesar que se le advirtió de lo peligroso que podría resultar aquello y desconcierto ante las palabras que le dijo a naruto, asco y decepción se hicieron presentes cuando naruto relato su experiencia en el oscuro callejón en los barrios bajos de su aldea que también estuvo acompañada de sorpresa e interés al oír como fue capaz de salir de aquella desagradable situación.

— vaya...si que haz tenido una mañana agitada— comento con una sonrisa, puede que la situación fuese malo pero en el fondo ¿realmente es malo si llevo a naruto a salir de su apartamento por cuenta propio y moverse por toda la aldea en vez de estar metido en su cama todo el día? — déjame examinar tu sello. — pidió mientras acumulaba chackra en sus dedos.

El chico de pelo naranja no dijo nada, solo asintió para después proceder a sacarse la polera negra. El hokage espero unos segundos para que el sello se hiciera presente en su vientre pero cuando lo vio no se veía como debía, las marcas negras del sellos se estaban explayando hasta la zona de las costillas— _se ha distendido...tendré que llamar a jiraiya para que haga una análisis mas a fondo_—planeo el hokage mientras ponía las yema de sus dedos sobre el sello del rubio para poder hacer un inspección superficial—_...Umm...ya veo, el sello en si no se a roto...aun así sintió que tiene un gran filtración por donde mueve el chackra del kyubi...el sello a comenzado a explayarse como algún tipo de sistema de seguridad o algo así...podría cera la filtración con el sello de cinco puntos pero eso podría ser peligroso para naruto...dejare que jiraiya se encargue de eso cuando vuelva._

— ¿nota algo extraño jiji? — pregunto el Uzumaki algo nervioso por la expresión de seriedad extrema.

— Umm...nada que deba preocuparnos por ahora— respondió el hokage mientras se paraba y le decía al rubio que entrara al baño.

— Tanuki— llamo el hokage — muéstrate por favor.

Apenas termino de hablar un anbu con mascara de mapache apareció frente al hokage con una rodilla en el suelo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

— por favor necesito que mandas a tus mejores anbus rastreadores y busques a mi antiguo alumno— dijo el hakage mientras volvía a su asiento— pueden empezar su búsqueda con los baños termales de los pueblos cercano a la villa— sugirió el anciano dejando en claro a cual de sus alumnos necesitaba.

— Hai hokage-sama— respondió mientras desaparecía en una pequeña cortina de humo.

— Ya puedes salir naruto— menciono sabiendo que el rubio estaba esperando por salir del baño.

— ¿ahora que? — pregunto el chico con pelo naranja intrigado por cual seria el curso de acción que tomarían.

— Lo principal es que tenemos que encontrar la manera para que nadie note lo que te esta pasando— respondió el hakage refiriéndose a sus rasgo animalescos.

El uzumaki con fatiga mira sus mano — _¿me estaré convirtiendo en el kyubi realmente?_

— considero el chico al ver lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, hasta donde tenia entendido ningún jinchuuriki había experimentado esta clase de cambios antes ¿Por que el si?

— ¡naruto, tu pelo! — hablo el hokage sorprendido.

El joven instintivamente levanto la vista y tomo uno de sus múltiples mechones para encontrar la agradable sorpresa que poco a poco el color naranja iba siendo reemplazado por el amarillo y las cosas no solo quedaron allí, sus manos se volvieron mas humanos y las garras volvieron a ser simples uñas.

— ¡creo que estoy regresando a la normalidad jiji! — hablo naruto mas alto de lo normal por el alivio de no ser visto por la aldea en estado anterior.

— Je je je...se que soy un demonio milenario...pero nunca antes me habían llamado "jiji"

— escucho el rubio seguido por una tétrica carcajada.

El rubio desvío su atención hacia donde provenía la voz, gracias a ello pudo darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el despacho del hokage, bueno, su cuerpo físico si, pero su mente estaba frente a la jaula que apresaba al zorro de las nueve colas dentro de el.

— kyubi- llamo el rubio sin rodeos— ¿que es lo que me haz hecho?

— es raro oírte hablar de manera tan firme mocoso... — hablo como si fuera un susurro.

— ¡kyubi! — llamo otra ve pero con la ira impregnada en su voz- te recuerdo que si yo muere tú también lo harás.

El zorro demonio al escuchar las palabras de su contenedor abrió sus parpado para después levantarse de manera autoritaria frente al rubio— ¿me haz amenazado naruto— pregunto retóricamente el zorro mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera bastante intensa.

— sabes que si se corre la voz de que el "niño demonio" se esta transformado en el kyubi...no pasara mucho antes de que ambos terminemos muertos— argumento el rubio casi en susurro mientras bajaba la mirada.

El zorro demonio solo bufo molesto para después volver a recostarse, durante un segundo se sintió un tanto emocionado ante la idea de que el rubio lo desafierra de tal manera pero como dicen "lo que fácil viene fácil se va" por un momento al verlo tan perturbado y agreste el demonio considero jugar con su contenedor, molestarlo y burlarse de el y su ignorancia en cuanto lo que sucedía con su cuerpo pero de quien quería burlarse realmente era de Uzumaki Naruto, no el vestigio de la sombra de el que lamentablemente tenia frente a el.

— no es mi culpa...si no del Yondaime— se excuso el zorro.

El rubio volteo su cara sorprendida a su compañero de cuerpo, ya se había resignado ante la idea de conseguir respuesta de su parte pero al parecer el demonio sentía deseo de ser benevolente pero misterioso al mismo tiempo.

— ¿a que te refieres? — pregunto sin rodeos el rubio, no estaba interesado en el suspenso que el demonio quería hacer para decirle lo que estaba pasando.

— A pesar de todo lo que haz cambiado, sigues siendo igual de impaciente— comento el kyubi con burla— se supone que yo no debo ser sellado en ningún hombre— declaro sin mas rodeos.

El rubio puso una mueca de confusión ante tal declaración— ¿que diferencia hay entre hombres y mujeres? — pregunto de manera directa.

— muchas cosas pero lo importante aquí es la testosterona— contesto el zorro.

— ¿que tiene que ver la testosterona contigo? — pregunto aun mas confundido.

— Cuando los humanos llegan a la pubertad sus cuerpos pasan por varios cambios...

— explico el demonio hasta que fue interrumpido por el rubio.

— ¡al grano por favor! — corto el rubio, si de alguien no quería escuchar la "charla" sobre su cuerpo era del zorro demonio que habitaba en el.

— La testosterona humana es una especie de estimulante para mi chackra— aclaro de manera seria— debido a que el Yondaime sello todo mi poder dentro de un cuerpo tan joven y endeble desde el primer día el sello ha tenido pequeñas filtraciones de chackra pero ahora que tu cuerpo empezó a generar masivamente testosterona mi chackra comenzó a filtrarse de tal manera que para que el sello no se rompa se activo un mecanismo de seguridad que hizo que todas las filtraciones pequeñas se volvieran una moderadamente grande— explico el demonio a espera de las preguntas de su contenedor.

— Eso no tiene sentido— contradijo el rubio después de pensar en lo que dijo el zorro por unos segundo— ¿no es para peor que el sello mismo hiciera que todas estas pequeñas filtraciones se vuelvan una?

— La verdad que para ti ambas opciones eran malas— contesto el demonio con desinterés — si se seguían generando pequeñas filtraciones eventualmente serian suficiente como para que un arranque de ira causara que el sello se rompa— explico— pero ahora la filtración es tan grande que ahora tu cuerpo recibe grandes dosis de mi chackra continuamente pero a su vez no corre peligro que se rompa ya que mientras que una parte se rompe, las demás refuerzan su "dureza" por así decirlo.

Si en algo el zorro demonio decía la verdad era que a final de cuentas, ambas opciones eran malas para el pero por lo visto se eligio la opción que lo atendría con vida por un tiempo extra.

— ¿cuanto de tu poder tuve que recibir para que...? — trato de preguntar el rubio pero no sabía como nombrar a lo que le había pasado.

— "Modo Kitsune" — nombro el kyubi— es el nombre mas digno que podría darle.

Ante tan complicada situación el rubio solo pudo ponerse en cuclillas y lavarse la cara que siempre había allí, la situación lo supera y por mucho, demasiadas cosas habían estado pasando en su cuerpo y no tenía ni idea.

— como decía— trato de retomar lo que decía— ¿cuanto de tu chackra tuve que recibir para entrar en este..."Modo Kitsune"? — pregunto sintiéndose algo tonto por el nombre.

— El equivalente a una cola— explico el demonio- aun así no eres capaz de utilizarlo todo de golpe, en tu condición eso te mataría.

El rubio miro detenidamente al demonio por unos momento antes de darse cuenta que su vida no era mas que una especie de broma enfermiza, durante años fue acosado y atacado sin razón aparente, no fue hasta casi un año atrás que descubrió la verdad secreta y lo hizo de la peor manera posible...Poco después de eso las voces se hicieron presente, no lo dejaban dormir, no lo dejaban comer, no le dejaban pensar, siempre estaban hay y no eran voces que el inventara ni las cosas que decían, todo lo que decían eran cosas que en el pasado ya le habían dicho, esas voces pertenecían a distintas personas en la aldea que lo odian por algo que el no tiene control. La cruda realidad es que si el kyubi no le hubiera ofrecido refugio en su prisión (que irónicamente es el mismo), posiblemente la mente de naruto se hubiera desquebrajado hasta el punto de llevarlo al suicidio. Todo eso paso a causa del kyubi y si, el lo salvo de las voces por que si se suicidaba el moriría junto con el rubio pero a pesar de ello, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del odio mutuo, a pesar de que el demonio le arruino la vida y viceversa, a pesar de todo...para naruto el kyubi, el demonio que ataco la aldea, el demonio por el que murió el yondaime hokage y por el que su vida era mierda, para naruto...el kyubi era su amigo.

— Gracias por la información— agrego en voz baja— antes de irme quiero preguntarte una cosa más.

— ¿que? — pregunto en demonio mientras se preparaba para dormir nuevamente.

— ¿por que no pude contactarte cuando me di cuenta de esto? — pregunto deduciendo la respuesta del demonio.

El zorro demonio solo mostró una arrogante sonrisa antes de contestar con los ojos cerrados—...supuse...que seria mas divertido verte sufrir un rato por todo este asunto en vez de explicártelo todo de golpe. — El uzumaki al tener las respuesta que necesitaba no dijo mas, solo salio del lugar con una expresión de frustración y seriedad.

_- todo...se complica mas y mas- _pensó antes de volver a su lado consciente y explicarle todo lo que descubrió al hokage.

**...**

Una vez que el rubio salio de su subconsciente noto como su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad, eso fue un temporal alivio en la tormenta que se avecinaba. Tras unos quince minutos de conversación fue capaz de explicarle al hokage todo lo que se entero gracias al kyubi.

El silencio reino en el despacho de hokage durante unos minutos mientras decidía cual era el mejor curso de acción ante tan complicada situación.

No se podía hacer público el estado de naruto, si lo aldeanos sabían que podía entrar en este "modo kitsune" se armaría una revolución en contra del chico rubio y si la vida que ya tenía era dura...lo que le esperaba iba a ser mucho peor. Por otro lado pensó en dar a conocer su situación en el gran consejo de clanes pero lo desestimo de inmediato, clanes como el Hyuga, Nara, Yamaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka y Aburame habían trabajado con Minato y Kushina, por ende les fue fácil deducir que el rubio era su hijo por ello jamás sintieron asco u odio hacia a el (al menos no los cabecillas del clan) pero cuando el consejo civil o los demás clanes tomaban las palabra generalmente era para pedir la ejecución del muchacho, tampoco la presencia de Danzo era muy buena ya que el siempre estaba tratando de manipular la situación para que se votara para que el rubio fuera reclutado por los anbu Raíz y de esa manera volverse el arma persona de Danzo.

— ¿que haremos entonces? — pregunto el rubio tras diez minutos de espera.

El hokage al ver al muchacho solo pudo suspirar con cansancio— _no tiene ni trece años y aun así debe pelear contra el mundo entero solo para vivir un día mas..._ — pensó con tristeza al ver cuando le había fallado tanto a minato como a kushina. Pero ahora las cosas cambiarían, le daría naruto lo que siempre se debió tener, lo que siempre se mereció y si tenia que romper algunas (o muchas) reglas en el camino que así sea.

— naruto, este será un secreto de nivel clase SS— sentencio el hokage dejando sorprendido al rubio— nadie aparte de mi debe enterarse, quien lo descubra será ejecutado por alta traición a la hoja.

— Wow... ¿ósea que no le dirás al consejo? — pregunto sorprendido, el hokage siempre debía responder al consejo, ellos eran los distintos representantes de la aldea, que el hokage los pase a llevar de tal manera podría ser algo muy grave.

— A nadie- hablo autoritariamente. — y desde hoy tu participaras en un entrenamiento secreto conmigo donde no solo aprenderás a controlar este "modo kitsune" si no que también aprenderás a explotar las distintas habilidades que te da.

El miro sorprendido al hokage, simplemente no podía creerlo, todo aspirante a Ninja soñaba con ser entrenado por un kage y la verdad es que solo muy poco habían tenido ese privilegio y normalmente quien eran entrenado por un kage solían ser futuros kages de sus respectivas aldeas como el caso del mismísimo sandaime o solían ser reconocidos por ser de los mejores shinobis en los continente shibonis tal era el caso de los tres sannins legendarios.

Pero lamentablemente esa idea tenia muchas cosas que la imposibilitaban.

— ¿que harás cuando notes que te fuiste? ¿Quien hará todo ese papeleo? ¿Donde podríamos entrenar sin que la gente se diera cuenta? — pregunto consecutivamente naruto sin darle tiempo de responder a nada.

E hokage se quedo en silencio con una mueca que expresaba sorpresa y felicidad, no era común ver a naruto hablar de manera tan fluida en una conversación, mucho menos lanzar tantas preguntas pero lo que mas lo hizo feliz fue lo que noto en su tono, fue pequeño y muy bien camuflado pero aun así estaba, era emoción, le emocionaba ser entrenado por el, eso solo podía significar que entre toda esa tristeza y dolor, naruto seguía siendo naruto, solo que un distante, pero eso podría arreglarse algún día.

— no te preocupes— dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento— nadie notara mi ausencia y el trabajo será hecho— contesto mientras hacia una cruz con sus dedos— ¡Jutsu clone de sombras! — exclamo para después aparecer tres replicas sólidas del anciano hokage

— en cuanto a lugar donde entrenaremos... — dijo con una sonrisa de niño travieso

— bueno te enseñare un pequeño secreto.

El anciano hokage levo al rubio hasta el centro de la sala mientras sus replicas comenzaban ha hacer el trabajo. Se quito su sombreo de kage para sacar un pequeño papel que tenia oculto que tenia unos extraños símbolos, puso el papel en el suelo entre medio de el y el rubio y concentro su chackra en el pequeño pedazo de papel. Para el rubio fue una gran sorpresa ver como ese papel se quemaba y hacia una especie de agujero en el suelo pero el lugar al que daba no era al piso inferior de la torre, ante de que pudiera decir mas el anciano solo salto al agujero.

— ¿vas a venir o no? — se escucho la voz del hokage a través del agujero.

El rubio no se sentía muy seguro ante la idea de meterse en una especie de portal del cual no sabia nada pero después recordó que todo esto era idea del jiji y que el jamás haría algo para herirlo, sin dudarlo mas día un paso adelante y de dejo caer.

**...**

Decir que el último Uzumaki en konoha estaba sorprendido será el eufemismo más tonto y simplista, al saltar al portal cayo por unos cuantos metros antes llegar al suelo de una habitación blanca con unas especies de recuadros. De las cosas que fue capaz de notar fue que al parecer la estructura de aquel lugar era modificable ya que una vez que el portal se cerró sobre su cabeza el techo se "alejo" haciendo que este al menos a 20 Metros del suelo.

— Bienvenido a mi sala de entrenamiento personal— dijo el hokage mientras se quitaba la tunica y el sombrero dejando ver su traje de batalla negro- desde ahora vendrás acá conmigo todos los días a entrenar desde las 7 PM hasta las 10 AM por todo lo que queda de este año— explico al sorprendido muchacho— como veras soy capaz de moldear este lugar a mi antojo utilizando mi chackra así que si necesitamos algo puedo hacer aparecer.

— Increíble... — susurro el rubio mientras asimilaba toda la información que se le fue dada.

— Bueno vamos a comenzar— dijo mientras se sacaba la parte superior de su traje mostrando un pecho flácido y arrugado que sin lugar a dudas hubiera hecho reír a rubio en el pasado— tengo algo encima naruto— pregunto con una sonrisa al notar la mirada del joven.

— Lo lamento jiji— hablo mientras se sacaba la chaqueta naranja que solía usar— es que tu aspecto...no es tan intimidante como uno se imaginaria. — contesto eligiendo bien sus palabras.

Ante las palabras del chico el hokage solo soltó una tenue risa, el pobre muchacho no tenia idea de en lo que se había metido— ¿eso piensas? — pregunto retóricamente antes de hacer un sello desconocido para el rubio— dime algo naruto ¿alguna vez haz oído el jutsu medico de regeneración de miembros? — pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, era algo básico que se enseñaba en a academia.

— si...es utilizado para hacer crecer miembros perdidos en batalla— explico el rubio

— muy poco Ninja médicos son capaces de utilizarlo y menos aun son capaces de recibir ese jutsu sin morir durante el tratamiento.

— Exacto, me alegra saber que prestas atención en tus clases— felicito el anciano antes de terminar de moldear chackra— la verdad es que ese jutsu fue creado por mi antigua alumna a base de un jutsu mío.

El uzumaki puso una mueca de interés ante ello, en la academia le había explicado quien creo el jutsu pero no que había utilizado otro jutsu como base.

— Tsunade lo creo a partir de mi jutsu... — relato mientras ponía su rostro tenia una expresión de completa seriedad y dolor— ¡Jutsu de regeneración muscular! — vocifero para luego extender sus brazos de golpe liberando una poderosa ola de chackra verde que obligo al rubio a cerrar sus ojos.

El muchacho aun tenia sus ojos cerrados pero podía sentir como los pelos de su nuca se erizaban, temeroso abrió los ojos para encontrase con una imagen que lo impacto de sobre manera, frente a el se encontraba el anciano hokage pero todo lo que antes solía ser el viejo, flácido y deterioraría cuerpo de un hombre de tercera edad fue reemplazado por músculos y una monstruosa cantidad de chackra— con este jutsu mi cuerpo puede volver al mismo estado en que estaba cuando tenia treinta años, la época donde mi cuerpo llego al clímax de su poder. — hablo el hombre a pesar de mantener una cara con varias arrugas su cabello empezó a tomar una tonalidad mas oscura.

— _todo ese poder...con la sabiduría de mas de sesenta años de vida como shinobi_—en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta del por que la gente en su tiempo había llamado a Sarutobi Hiruzen como el segundo Kami no Shinobi.

— ¿que esperas? — pregunto el hombre— entre en el modo kitsune y pelea conmigo para que vea cuales son tus nuevas habilidades.

El muchacho se sobresalto al ser sacado de sus pensamientos pero recupero la compostura con rapidez, el siguiente problema era que no tenia ni idea de como entrar en este "modo kitsune" aun así debía probar con algo, se concentro en su sello y en visualizar el chackra saliendo por la filtración, le tomo un rato pero después de unos cuantos minutos fue capaz de empezar a sentir como sus uñas se volvían garras, también sentía como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, podía sentir como sentir como su pelo ardía pero imagino que era debido al cambio de color, sintió como su segundo par de orejas se hacían presentes al igual que sus bigotes, sus dientes caninos se alargaban y hasta podía sentir la incomoda sensación de como su coxis se extendía al punto de volverse una cola.

— _tendré que conseguirme pantalones con un agujero en el trasero...será interesante explicarle eso al sastre_—pensó con ironía el chico al verse obligado a rasga la parte trasera de su pantalón para que su cola fuera libre_._

— ¿listo? — pregunto e hokage al ver todo los cambios físico que tuvo el muchacho en unos minutos- ahora golpéame en la cara con todas tus fuerzas.

— ¿seguro? — pregunto dudoso de hacerlo, no quería lastimarlo con su nueva fuerza.

— créeme que en este estado soy bastante mas fuerte que antes. — advirtió deseoso que comenzaran de otra manera.

— Hazlo— ordeno autoritariamente— si de verdad alguna vez me haz querido...me golpearas con todas tus fuerzas.

Ante esas palabras el rubio solo pudo suspirar, el viejo sabio como ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Tenso los músculos de sus piernas y lo de su brazo derecho y se lanzo a correr a una impresionante velocidad — _lo siento jiji_— se lamento el rubio antes de impactar todo su puño en el pómulo izquierdo del hombre que para su sorpresa, ni siquiera se inmuto.

— Que nostálgico... — hablo suavemente aun con el puño del rubio en su cara— esto me recuerda cuando eras un bebe y yo te iba a ver al orfanato y me dabas pequeños golpecitos con tus manos... — se detuvo para abrir los ojos de golpe y darle una fuerte mirada al rubio— ¡veo que no te haz hecho mucho mas fuerte que en aquel entonces! — exclamo mientras que con su brazo izquierdo alejaba el puño del rubio de su rostro y aprovechando la completa abertura en su defensa le dio un contundente golpe de palma abierta en la boca del estomago.

El golpe en su estomago fue tan potente que lo dejo estampado en una de las paredes de la extraña habitación he hizo que la tarea de respirar fuera muy difícil.

Mientras el rubio se esforzaba por respirar el anciano con el cuerpo renovado busco entre sus prendes y encontró un pequeño cuaderno donde solía hacer sus anotaciones y comenzó anotar.

_Primera observación:_

_1.- Al parecer el modo kitsune dota a naruto de una velocidad impresionante que llega a superar la de un Inuzuka al nivel de un gennin._

_2.- En cuanto a su fuerza bruta a pesar de que fue algo decepcionante no dudo que es debido a falta de control, en términos comparativos puedo ponerlo un poco debajo de un Akimichi en el nivel gennin (refiriéndome a cuando utilizan sus jutsu de expansión corporal)_

— ¿te recuperaste? — pregunto el hokage sin quitar la vista de sus anotaciones.

— Si...- dijo ya respirando normalmente— ¿que escribes?

— ¿esto? No te fijes— le resto importancia— tu sigue atacando haber si consigues hacerme un rasguño. — respondió arrogantemente, tenia que admitir que estaba disfrutando ese momento con el rubio.

Las dudas del rubio se esfumaron y sin medir su fuerza se lanzo contras el anciano que a pesar de no mostrarlo, esta atento a todos sus movimientos.

_Segunda observación:_

_1.- al parecer sus garras son tan o mas afiladas que un kunai normal, eso combinado con su velocidad puede ser le de gran ayuda en combate._

_2.- su destreza física raya en lo increíble, a pesar de moverse a toda velocidad continuamente no da señales de agotamiento, esto puede ser tan bueno como malo, su resistencia aumenta considerablemente al entrar en modo kitsune pero si mis suposiciones son correctos todo este agotamiento y estrés físico le vana cobrar la factura cuando vuelva a la normalidad._

Escribió tras un rato extra de pelea pero ambos sabían tenia mucho más que mostrar.

Mientras el joven de pelo naranja se lanzaba nuevamente contra el anciano se sorprendió al ver como este lanzaba al aire su cuaderno y lápiz pero se maldijo por distraerse con algo tan tonto ya que por solo unos centímetro fue capaz de evadir los primeros golpe del hombre que iban a una velocidad impresionante pero por suerte sus ojos eran capaces de captarlo.

_Tercera observación:_

_1.- sus ojos están al nivel de un sharingan en su primera fase, es probable que nunca alcance el nivel de un sharingan completo pero siempre es sorprendente que un ojo que no es de un Uchiha este tan desarrollado como el suyo._

_2.- por lo visto sus ojos también tiene una visión amplificada, seria tonto ponerlo en una tabla comparativa con cualquier Hyuga, no obstante sus ojos son capaces de ver un tanto mas lejos que los ojos de un shinobi normal._

Tras anotar eso decidió probar otras cosas así que por ello aumento un poco mas la velocidad de sus golpes y no fue sorpresa que tras unos segundo el rubio prever el siguiente ataque del viejo haciendo que este impactara su puño contra el pómulo del rubio con bastante fuerza.

El aciano se lamento levemente al ver la fuerza con la que ataco al joven pero eso quedo de lado al ver como el moretón que le había hecho hace solo unos segundos atrás empezaba a desaparecer.

_Cuarta observación:_

_1.- por lo visto su factor curativo también recibió una recarga de poder ya que esta funcionando al triple de su capacidad._

Dejando su sorpresa de lado el hombre hizo uno corta secuencia de sellos y se desvaneció justo frente a los ojos del rubio.

— este jutsu fue el primer jutsu que invento uno de mis estudiantes— dijo el sandaime mientras se movía por la sala siendo invisible al ojo del rubio— es gracioso pensar que un jutsu que fue inventado con el fin de poder espiar chicas mientras se bañaban fuera de tan grande ayuda para la aldea durante tiempos de guerra.

Mientras el hombre hablaba pudo notar que el rubio cerro sus ojos y que cada ciertos segundos las orejas de zorro que tenia la su coronilla se agitaban levemente de una manera muy tierna, por un segundo se dejo desviar su mente a la idea de como muchas chicas de su edad quedarían fascinadas con su nueva apariencia sobre todo cierta chica hyuga que solía mirarlo a la distancia.

Mientras divagaba de la misma forma en que naruto solía hacer excepto que sin la melancolía, pudo apreciar como el rubio corría a toda velocidad contra el dispuesto a atacar, evadir el ataque no fue una gran odisea pero quedo sorprendido que naruto pudiera "ver" sus movimientos a pesar de que tenia su manto de invisibilidad encima y a diferencia de antes esta vez no esta diciendo nada.

_Quinta observación:_

_1.- su audición con sus orejas normales no parecer haber sido muy afectada pero por lo que he visto su segundo par de orejas tiene una capacidad auditiva muy superior a la normal, tal vez mejor aun que la de un Inuzuka de nivel gennin._

_2.- su olfato es una agradable sorpresa, se ve que esta tan desarrollado como el de un Inuzuka en nivel gennin._

_3.- hay que tener cuidado con su cola, aun no la maneja bien pero podría manarla como si fuera una extremidad más._

El hokage miro sus hojas y sonrío satisfecho, tenia la información que necesitaba ahora solo quedaba ponerse en marcha.

— ¡alto! — grito mientras le peli naranja intentaba arremeter contra el de nuevo— ya tengo lo datos que necesito— hablo mientras dejaba salir el chackra haciendo que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad- volvamos, aun nos queda una cosa mas de que conversar.

Antes de partir el hokage releyó todo lo que había escrito para después arrancar las hojas y usar su chackra para quemarlas— _con mi memoria fotográfica recordare todas mis anotaciones...no debo dejar evidencia alguna de esto_—pensó antes de saltar al portal que había abierto en el suelo.

El rubio no discutió solo siguió al hombre a través del portal por el cual regresaron al despacho del hokage, no había parecido mucho tiempo pero estuvieron en aquella sala al menos tres horas y su cuerpo le estaba cobrando la factura.

Por su lado hiruzen se encontraba muy animado, eran solo as 13:00 PM y ya tenia listo el papeleo del día, sabia que de cierta manera era irresponsable usar clones de sombra para que hagan su trabajo pero con tal de ayudar a naruto ya no sentía molestia alguna en romper una que otra regla.

— ¿quieres ir a comer un poco de ramen naruto? — pregunto el hokage, había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que pudo disfrutar de un buen ramen con el pequeño rubio.

El muchacho no respondió, al menos no verbalmente, solo se dedico a asintió y se encamino a la puerta del despacho siendo seguido por el anciano hokage.

**...**

Mientras caminaban el hokage le contaba graciosas anécdotas al rubio de sus tiempos de gennin y de su examen chunnin, todo con tal de que el rubio ignorara las miradas de odio, parecía imposible que la aldea algún día llegue aceptar al rubio y se pregunto que pensaría ahora al respecto, un años y medio atrás se hubiera puesto a gritar cosas como que el se volvería hokage y todos tendrían que respetarlo pero ahora...una parte de el realmente estaba asustado por despertar un día y ser avisado de que el rubio deserto de la aldea o peor aun, jure destruirla de la misma manera que Orochimaru hizo en su tiempo.

Las cavilaciones tanto del rubio como del hokage se cortaron al llegar al puesto de ramen.

_¡Solo te dejan comer hay por que hokage-sama les obliga a darte comida!_

Otra voz, pero era un record, el rubio no era capaz de recordar la ultima vez que estuvo tanto tiempo sin oír ninguna voz, era un progreso o al menos eso deseaba.

— ¿te encuentras bien naruto? — pregunto el anciano al ver como el rubio ponía su mano en su frente eso solo significaba una cosa, las voces se hicieron presentes otra vez. — ¿estas tomando tu medicación como te dijeron cierto?

— Si...- respondió el muchacho con desgane. — una al despertar y otra antes de acostarme.

— Bien, vamos a comer te haz ganado un plato extra grande— alentó el hombre mientras se acercaban al puesto de ramen.

Teuchi los saludo enérgicamente, había pasado casi una semana desde la ultima vez que vio al rubio y mucho mas desde que vio al honorable hokage en su tienda— ¿y que puedo servirle a mis clientes favoritos? — pregunto con una sonrisa, a el como a muchos le entristecía mucho la nueva actitud del rubio, callado, distante y siempre con un halo de tristeza en el, era como si el antiguo naruto hubiera muerto y la fracción mas lastimada de su alma es la que se hubiera quedado en el cuerpo.

— dos platos extra grandes de un mizo ramen por favor— pidió humildemente el líder de la aldea.

— ¡muy bien solo esperen un momento! — dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y le avisaba a su hija de la orden y quienes la pidieron.

Tanto el hokage como el aspirante a shinobi se quedaron en silencio, el entusiasmo que antes había mostrado el rubio había desaparecido dejando solo una capa de tristeza y unos ojos vacíos.

— ¿que es lo que querías decirme jiji? — pregunto el rubio volteándose hacia el hombre.

— A si eso- hablo el hokage al ver que había olvidado algo tan importante— es sobre tu nuevo...poder.

— Ya se que no debo decirle a nadie— respondió con desinterés sin voltearse a ver a su acompañante.

— No es solo eso naruto— agrego el hokage poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico, esto causo que se sobresaltara, sabia que naruto no era precisamente fan del contacto físico repentino pero debía capturar su atención.

— ¿que es? — pregunto moviendo su hombre para que alejara su mano, no es que le desagradara que tuviera su mano allí pero podía sentir la mirada de los aldeanos perforar su nuca, mas de una persona debió haber estado viéndolos y de seguro se sintió muy indignado por el positivo trato hacia el rubio.

— Al finalizar este año harás el examen gennin y te graduaras— dijo con total confianza en ese hecho— como shinobi enfrentaras a la muerte en muchas ocasiones y en mas de una vez sentirás la tentación de utilizar tu nuevo poder.

— ¿no quieres que lo ocupe nunca? — le pregunto confuso, si no lo iba a usar nunca no tenia sentido tanto entrenamiento— no, quiero que lo ocupes solo bajo una condición.

El muchacho vio como una brillo se hizo presente en los ojos del hokage cuando iba a ser su siguiente pregunta— ¿cual es esa condición? — pregunto sin rodeos y lleno de intriga.

¿Cuando atacaran la aldea?

¿Solo en misiones rango S?

¿En caso de que una guerra explotara?

El rubio considero muchas opciones pero nunca imagino lo que el hombre le iba a decir.

— solo puedes utilizar tu modo kitsune... — dijo lentamente con una amable sonrisa — ... cuando la vida de una persona que te es preciosa este en peligro- contesto dejando boca abierta al rubio.

**...**

Una hora después el hokage estuvo obligado a volver a la torre para atender otros asuntos y el rubio decidió que iría a su departamento y trataría de dormir un poco pero mientras más caminaba mas pensamientos llegaban su cabeza y todos esos pensamientos lo confundían.

— _no entiendo_— se dijo a si mismo— _se supone que solo puedo utilizar el modo kitsune cuando en una misión la vida de alguien que me es precioso este en peligro...pero eso no tiene sentido. Teuchi-san y ayame-san son civiles no Ninja, no pueden ir a misiones y tampoco sus vidas estarán en peligro a menos que invadan la aldea._ —se replico a si mismo— _Iruka-sensei se dedica en enseñar en la academia, no suele ir a misiones y en cualquier caso, si la vida del hokage-jiji corriera peligro de cualquier manera dudo que yo pueda serle de ayuda...después de todo ya vi lo fuerte que es en realidad_—aclaro quedando mas confundido aun— ¿será...que el jiji piensa que encontrare mas gente que me quiera a pesar de todo?- se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta.

— naruto-kun... — escucho a sus espaldas lo que hizo que se volteara con fuerza pero al final no vio a nadie.

— Debí haberlo imaginado... — dijo considerando la idea de que esa voz era muy dulce y suave como para ser una de "Las voces"

De esta manera el rubio retomo su camino ignorante de la pequeña peli azul que se escondía tras un árbol decepcionada de si misma al no ser capaz de siquiera saludarlo.

— lo harás naruto-kun... — dijo para si misma mientras apretaba sus manos contra su corazón— se que encontraras gente que te quiera, estoy segura de ello porque...yo lo hago. — murmuro deseosa de ver a naruto rodeado de gente que lo quiere, rodeado de cariño y amor pero mas que anda, deseosa de verlo sonreír otra vez.

**...**

Hola de nuevo

Aca les dejo el segundo cap de mi historia

Me alegro mucho como comentaron el primero

Hasta ahora nunca habia tenido un cap que tuviera 9 reviews

Debo admitir que eso me animo e inspiro a seguir

Como ya les he dicho esta historia fluye de una manera impresionante (ya tengo planeado todo el siguiente cap)

Asi que bueno, si sigue asi, la continuacion estara pronto :D

deseenme suerte.

Una advertencia importante

Aca naruto no va a ser super poderoso y super inteligente ni un dark naruto o uno vengativo

Va ir haciendose fuerte de manera gradual y sera inteligente pero nunca tanto y lo que sepa lo ira aprendiendo en el camino.

Como dije este no sera un naruto vengativo si no como dije uno "roto" por asi decirlo, osea que no tendra su optimismo, entusiasmo o espiritu luchador, al menos no como en el cannon pero hay que dejar en claro que una persona nunca es capaz de cambiar completamente.

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**Aithussa**: bueno a ti ya te respondi por MP :D

**Davaru**: a ti tambien te respondi ya por MP

**Alexzero**: bueno, para empezar gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste el fic. Para empezar como dije, este no sera un dark naruto aunque lo eventos en su vida...le haran que sea mas facil matar por ejemplo, en cuanto a las nuevas tecnicas...bueno habra una buena variacion de tecnica que tendra que no sera ni los clones de sombra, rasengas, invocacion (estoy dudoso con esto) o el hirashin no jutsu.

**Aio hyuga**: gracias por comentar y me alegro que te guste. Eventualmente naruto la vera pero sera por merito propio y no por kurama, claro muchas situaciones que van a ir dandose ayudaran a acercarlos.

**Sakura1402**: gracias por comentar y me alegro que te gustara. Trate de hacerlo vanguardista ya que note que en ningun fic que leia naruto tenia esta clase de personalidad, espero que te gusta este cap igual.

**Erza Uchiha**: gracias por comentar y me alegro que te llamara la atencion, creo sinceramente que a todos no saldria el alama delc uerpo si un dia despertamos y tenemos una cola XD

**AndresTKD**: wow, me siento muy halagado por lo que dices jeje, en serio yo admiro mucho al escritor de equip su traductor, espero que te haya gustado este cap y gracias otra vez por el halago.

**Naru**: gracias por comentar y sinceramente creo que si un dia me sale una cola simplemente enloqueceria XD

**HINAThItHA.16241** (nombrecito de usuario que te pusiste XD) : si...sabes que es muy gracioso? Que este fic originalmente iba a ser de comedia, pero me di cuenta que esa clase de fic no me salen mientras que de este tipo me salen de manera bastante natural y bueno creeme que hinata tendra mas oportunidades para hablar con naruto, hasta se van a tener que pedir ayuda mutuamente pero no quiero adelantarte nada :D

Bueno eso serian los comentarios, gracias a todos por comentar y espero que nos leeamos pronto.

**Recomendacion del cap: **este es uno d emis fic favorito y no solo por el intenso naruhina si no por la trama que te atrapa y te desespera aveces ya que dice "¿que carajos haran ahora?" su nombre es "**Forsaken crew: Jinchuuriki Escape" **por si acaso es en español y esta completo para quien quiera leerlo y pasar un buen y largo rato.

Bueno lo de siempre, 3 reviews y subo la conti cuando la tenga lista.

Buena suerte y nos leemos pronto!


	3. Determinación perdida

Hola gente!

Aca con la conti, espero que lo disfrutes!

No leemos al final del cap!

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Determinación perdida.**_

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que naruto había comenzado su entrenamiento secreto con el hokage, dos semanas donde el rubio había entendido la palabra "paliza" a la perfección ya que ese era el único nombre que se le podía dar a las tres horas diarias que pasaban combatiendo. Eran impresionantes las formas tan fluidas y fáciles como el hokage evadía cada golpe que el rubio enviaba y más impresionante aun era la forma gradual que el hokage tenía para aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes. Aun con todas sus nuevas dotes, parecía imposible que naruto pudiera conectarle aunque sea un solo golpe pero eso no significaba que se iba a rendir.

**...**

La frase "si se cayera un alfiler todos serían capaces de oírlo" nunca se expreso de mejor manera, allí estaban, en su sesión de entrenamiento numero quince, mirándose fijamente, ninguno movía ni un solo músculo solo se miraban y esperaban...hasta que el hokage dio la orden.

— ¡ataca! — ordeno al muchacho que no dudo en arremeter contra el hombre rejuvenecido.

Haciendo uso de sus garras naruto lanzaba ataques como una bestia contra hombre de tercera edad en un intento por hacerle aunque sea un minúsculo corte pero como siempre pasaba el hokage evadía con facilidad cada ataque que el rubio lanzaba.

— _que decepcionante..._ —pensó mientras evadía los ataques del joven peli naranja— _movimientos básico y burdos fue todo lo que consiguió de la academia, el poco conocimiento real de taijutsu es lo que yo le he enseñado en estas dos semanas...konoha...realmente me haz decepcionado a mi y a minato- _pensó mientras le hacia una zancadilla al rubio para que perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¡aun no me derrotas! — exclamo el muchacho usando su cola como soporte y dándole una contundente patada al hombre que bloqueo con facilidad.

— Inteligente... — murmuro el anciano atrapando la pierna del chico— ¡pero necesitaras más que eso! — vocifero mientras se daba una vuelta rápida aun sujetando la pierna del chico y azotando su cuerpo contra el suelo con bastante fuerza. Dejándolo inconciente. — vaya...creo que me excedí con la fuerza en el ultimo momento. — se lamento el hombre mientras se aseguraba que el chico no tuviera ningún daño grave.

Tras unos diez minutos de espera el cuerpo del rubio estada como nuevo y ya estaba despierto, muy adolorido pero despierto.

— dos semanas...y aun no consigo darte un misero golpe- se critico— ¿de que sirve tantas habilidades si no puedo darte ni un solo golpe? — se cuestiono.

— Konoha no se creo en un día Naruto— dijo amablemente el anciano al chico mientras se sentaba a su lado— además hemos pasado las ultimas dos semanas tratando de regularizarte con tus compañeros de academia para que aprendas lo que no haz aprendido en los últimos años.

El rubio no dijo nada, era cierto, estaba bastante atrasado en su taijutsu, pero que se podía esperar de alguien a quien nunca le responden sus preguntas o se burlan de el cuando dice cualquier cosa que no entiende, el único motivo por que realmente había pasado en esa área es porque los sensei de la academia no querían tenerlo con ellos más tiempo del necesario y con algo de suerte el moriría en medio de una misión a causa de su total falta de ayuda a su enseñanza.

— No te sientas mal— menciono el hokage notando como bajaba la mirada. — avanzas a un ritmo impresionante, estoy seguro que con una semana mas estarás a la par con tus compañeros y que en dos semanas ya estarás listo para vencer a sasuke. — aclaro con total confianza.

El joven peli naranja miro al anciano hokage como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, sabía que tenía fe en el y eso le era un gesto bastante apreciado para el solitario chico pero era un total disparate que dijera que con solo cuatro semanas de entrenamiento fuera capaz de vencer al chico que ha sido solo superado por el prodigio de los Hyuga.

— ¿estas bromeando? — pregunto carente de emoción.

— Por su puesto que no— hablo orgulloso el hokage por haber captado el interés del muchacho— naruto escucha, un gennin que sabe usar la cabeza con un poco de suerte de su lado podría vencer hasta a un jounin.

El muchacho miro incrédulo al hombre para después desviar la mirada a la nada.

— Creo que te estas poniendo senil— hablo sin mirarlo.

— ¿eso fue una broma naruto? — pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

— Más bien diría que fue un insulto— respondió sin interés— aunque sigo sin entender de que hablas en cuanto a esto de sasuke y los jounin.

El hombre solo supero, era común en los jóvenes pensar que la fuerza bruta siempre debía ser la primera opción ante cualquier batalla.

— Escúchame naruto— hablo de manera seria el hokage— ante cualquier oponente, no importa lo fuerte que sea, siempre tendrás una minúscula chance de ganar— explico— pero para eso debes aprender a usar la cabeza.

— ¿a que te refieres? — pregunto confundido ¿Esta era su manera de decirle baka?

El anciano volvió a suspirar y se pregunto si a todos los chicos de su edad les sería un concepto tan difícil de entender.

— Te lo voy a poner así— aviso el anciano— ¿contra quien prefieres pelear contra un compañero de tu clase o contra un chico de otra aldea? — pregunto el hombre.

El rubio lo medito un segundo, supuso que el hokage quería que pensara bien el problema antes de responder pero para el chico no mucho que pensar realmente.

— supongo que pelearía contra un compañero de clase— respondió de manera directa ante una pregunta tan simple.

— ¿y eso porque? — pregunto el hokage.

— Bueno...por que si es un compañero de la academia ya sabre como pelea y esas cosas— respondió de manera desinteresada.

— ¿pero eso no sería una desventaja? — Pregunto el anciano— si tú sabes como pelea ¿No es lo mismo a la inversa?

El Uzumaki se quedo pensándolo y de cierta forma el hombre tenía razón, bueno en realidad nadie sabía mucho de su estilo de pelea ya que no solía ir a clase de taijutsu y cuando iba se dejaba ganar con un golpe, pero ampliando el contexto a un caso más general, el hombre tenía razón. Poniendo el caso en que el peleara contra sasuke. Si, el sabría como pelea sasuke y cuales podrían ser sus puntos débiles, no obstante hay un error ahí.

— pero jiji— replico el uzumaki tras unos minutos de reflexión— ¿en el fondo no es lo mismo?- pregunto un tanto confundido— si peleo contra sasuke, sabre como pelea y viceversa, pero si peleo contra un Ninja desconocido ninguno de los dos sabría mucho del otro.

— Oh Naruto— hablo suavemente— para empezar, si vas a pelear contra un Ninja desconocido siempre debe tener listo un plan de contingencia pero si ponemos el caso en que no sabes nada de tu oponente ni el de ti, créeme cuando te digo que se puede aprender mucho de una persona con solo verlo unos minutos.

El muchacho solo le mando una mirada de incredibilidad pero no se dijo más nada del tema— bueno, mejor vuelve a tu casa— ordeno el hokage— ya son casi las 10 PM y mañana tienes academia— le recordó mientras creaba un portal hacía su despacho.

**...**

El muchacho caminaba tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de la aldea de la hoja, sabía que era algo deprimente decirlo pero en lo personal el joven de cabellos rubios prefería la noche que el día, principalmente por que había mucho menos gente en las calles y gracias a la oscuridad les costaba más identificarlos así que en esas oscuras calles, solo por el corto trayecto de la torre del hokage a su departamento, el era libre de su maldición y eso le hacía sentir aliviado.

Pero en toda su tranquilidad y silencio había algo que aun lo perturbaba y era la sobre confianza que el anciano hokage le tenía, realmente no quería decepcionarlo pero las expectativas que tenia en el eran muy altas, con su ayuda era probable que si tomara el examen gennin pase la parte practica pero la parte escrita era una historia totalmente diferente, sin mencionar eso de la pelea con sasuke...no podía ganarle, aunque fuera mas fuerte, hábil y rápido que sasuke, era como una regla lógica tanto como la gravedad que el siempre perdería contra sasuke, siempre había sido así y no le molestaba ya que en realidad, el nunca había tenido un motivo real para ganarle a sasuke, joder, ni siquiera había tenido un motivo para pelear de verdad, solo se dejaba golpear y luego permanecía en el suelo, era patético pero a la vista del depresivo rubio, era lo mas practico si al final de cuentas igualmente iba a perder.

Sin deseos de calentarse mas la cabeza por tonterías sin sentido se apresuro a su hogar para tratar de dormir y esperar a mañana que por cierto como era lunes, tendrá la clase de taijutsu a la segunda hora y su sensei siempre lo colocaban contra sasuke, neji o kiba, los mejores en taijutsu...era fácil suponer que solo querrían humillarlo públicamente pero eso no era algo que realmente le importara.

**...**

En la vida del ultimo Uchiha con vida habían pasado muchas cosas, vivió gran parte de su vida a la sombra de su hermano mayor que siempre había recibía lo elogios y alabanzas mientras que de el solo se esperaba que fuera la mitad de bueno que Itachi. Justo cuando comenzad a resaltar por sí mismo, su hermano enloqueció y asesino a toda su familia, esa misma noche el lo encaro y su hermano lo castigo por su estupidez encerrándolo en un poderoso genjutsu que le mostraba una y otra vez como mato despiadadamente a toda su familia. Desde ese entonces el se volvió alguien amargado, frío y que no tenía el menor interés en la vida de las demás personas o en sus problemas, lamentablemente para las molestas chicas que siempre lo perseguían, aparentemente eso les gustaba mas.

Si, en su vida había muchas cosas que odiaba pero principalmente a Uchiha Itachi lo odiaba más que nada, aun así, había alguien a quien odiaba casi tanto como Itachi y esa persona era Uzumaki Naruto, el dobe de su clase.

De Naruto no sabia mucho y no le interesaba saber en realidad, lo único que sabía del rubio estupido era que lo consideraba su rival, quería ser hokage y... bueno, principalmente eso. Siempre le había parecido una patética excusa de aspirante a shinobi que quería ser siempre el centro de atención, lo cual era extremadamente patético a la vista de sasuke, no hacía falta pensar mucho para poder deducir la clase de vida que tuvo, de seguro era hijo único al cual mami y papi siempre hacían lo que el quería, siempre le decían que todo era posible para el y que era el mejor, por supuesto que al llegar a la academia las cosas cambiaron ya que dejo de ser el centro de atención y se dio cuenta que no era el mejor y esta vez mami y papi no podían hacer nada para contradecir la realidad.

Durante mucho tiempo fue una molestia soportable pero ya no lo era, algo en el había cambiado, no estaba seguro quien habría sido (ya que dudaba que el pudiera tener una idea propia) pero alguien le dio la idea de imitarlo, de que se volviera solitario, frío y distante.

¿Porque? El motivo era tan tonto como simple, de seguro pensó que si se comportaba como el las chicas lo buscarían de la misma manera y así por fin volvería a ser el centro de atención como tanto deseaba.

Realmente lo odiaba y mucho ya que cada vez que lo miraba parecía tener otro motivo para odiarlo, no solo por ser un malcriado al cual sus padres consienten, si no que también estaba querer imitarlo ¿Como se atreve a hacerlo? El no conocía el dolor de perder a su familia, el no conocía el dolor de la soledad, el no conocía el dolor en ningún aspecto y sasuke lo sabía, aun así, se atrevía a comportarse tal manera que daba esas idea, eso no solo era irritante si no una ofensa contra el y contra su tragedia. Era un ser inmundo y patético pero sobre todo hipócrita, eso tal vez era lo que mas odiaba de el, se paso años gritando que se volvería el hokage que superaría a todos los anteriores pero el maldito ni siquiera sabe como dar un golpe, siempre que le tocaba pelear solo se paraba allí, ni siquiera era capaz de evadir un simple golpe y cuando lo recibía no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para pararse otra vez, solo se quedaba en el suelo. Por ello era que siempre estaba saltándose distintas clases, entre ellas la clase práctica de taijutsu, de ahí nace otro motivo por el cual lo odia, sasuke odia a los cobardes.

**...**

Allí estaba otra vez, clase de taijutsu, parecía que era la que más tenían y eso le desagradaba, no sentía motivación por pelear contra nadie ni nada. Uzumaki Naruto ya había dejado de ser un tonto inmaduro y presuntuoso y eso era una suerte, si siguiera siendo así lo mas probable es que apenas el jiji lo hubiera comenzado a entrenar el hubiera ido por allí alardeando y haciendo espectáculos en clase de taijutsu, pero como dije, el ya no era así.

— Bueno, bueno— dijo un profesor para capturar la atención de los chicos— seamos caballeros y dejemos ir a las damas primero.

Sin perder tiempo empezaron las protestas por ambos bandos, los chicos por que no querían perder tiempo para poder alardear sobre las cosas que sus hermanos mayores o padres les habrían enseñado durante el fin de semana y las chicas por que se encontraban mas interesadas en ver a sasuke pelear que en ensuciarse peleando entre ellas.

A la vista desinteresada del rubio las únicas dos chicas que no discutieron por ir antes que los chicos fueron Ama Tenten y Hyuga Hinata, las cuales por cierto parecía que eran amigas, lo cual era normal ya que de toda la academia eran las únicas que no sentían interés por el ultimo de los Uchiha o de pertenecer a su club de fans, lo cual en el pasado causaba un deje de interés en el rubio al preguntarse si solo eran buenas disimulando sus sentimientos o simplemente no les interesaba el azabache.

Los profesores como de costumbre solo ignoraron las múltiples quejas de las chicas y comenzaron a dar nombres para que se fueran acercando al centro del circulo y pudieran comenzar su encuentro, realmente ningún combate era interesante al ojo del rubio ni para el de nadie, las chicas no demostraban mucho entusiasmo en nada aparte de intentar capturar la atención del Uchiha, el cual por cierto ni las miraba a diferencia de otros alumnos un poco mas...lujuriosos.

— ¡El ultimo combate! — Grito el profesor ganando vitoreas de la mayor parte de los alumnos varones— ¡Ama Tenten vs Hyuga Hinata!

La diferencia entre ese combate y todos los demás, a los ojos de naruto era una sola cosa: la seriedad. Era bastante fácil notar que aquel par de chicas si estaban interesadas en volverse kunoichis fuertes, no les molestaba ensuciarse, no les molestaba lastimarse ni tener que levantarse cada vez que caían, eso era algo que capturaba muy levemente la atención del rubio y ante esto se pregunto que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que le declaraba su "amor" a aquella chica pelirosa que siempre fue mala con él, aparte de ser siempre agreste, grosera, superficial y demás, tenía una completa falta de interés en convertirse en kunoichi y sinceramente el rubio tenía la teoría que el único motivo por el cual ella seguía en la academia era que seguía esperando que sasuke se enamorara de ella.

— ¡maldita sea despierta Uzumaki! — Grito un sensei de modo bastante agresivo— ¡ya deja de soñar y ven a pelear!

El rubio se sobresalto ante tal grito causando una estruendosa carcajada de sus compañeros que no perdieron oportunidad de burlarse del distraído rubio estaba mas interesado en saber quien había ganado el encuentro entre las Hyuga y la Ama que en las burla de sus compañeros, pero como ya había perdido mucho tiempo solo lo olvido y se dirigió al centro del circulo.

— Su oponente será Uchiha Sasuke— ante esto las chicas comenzaron su enorme porra a favor del Uchiha que para sorpresa de todo no se movió de su lugar. — ¿pasa algo sasuke? — pregunto el hombre con un tono mucho mas amable que el que uso con el rubio.

— Sensei— llamo en un tono bastante irrespetuoso pero los educadores no le dieron importancia— ¿por que siempre me deben poner contra ese fracasado que no sabe dar ni un golpe? ¿Por que no me asignan contra neji? El si es un oponente interesante— exigió como si el rubio no estuviera presente.

— Así son las cosas— respondió sin interés, la verdad es que podían asignarle a cualquier chico del salón pero a siempre le había gustado la forma humillante en la que siempre ganaba el uchiha—ven y acaba rápido con esto.

— _Cuanta fe me tienen..._ —pensó con desinterés el rubio mientras se preparaba para pelear a pesar que se dejaría ganar como siempre.

El hombre miro a ambos estudiantes antes de dar la señal de inicio, secretamente para el sasuke en parte era un chivo expiatorio, si alguna vez el demonio perdía el control durante uno de sus encuentros el tenía todos los motivos necesarios para acabar con la vida del rubio y el sandaime no podría hacer o decir nada— ¡comiencen! — grito para después ver como ambos estudiantes corrían uno contra el otro.

Solo fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero cuando termino sasuke estaba sobre naruto con una mirada de intenso odio y su puño a unos centímetros del rostro del Uzumaki mientras que este ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, ante eso sasuke el Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a aguantar al rubio ni un solo segundo más.

— ¡Ganador sasuke! — dijo el sensei con una sonrisa, era siempre lo mismo y le encantaba— ahora volvamos a... — hablo distraídamente pero fue cortado al ver como sasuke que no se había levantado y comenzaba a darle una serie de fuertes golpes en la cara al rubio el cual no se podía defender pero tampoco parecía que lo intentara con mucho interés. — ¡sasuke detente! Ya ganaste— grito el sensei mientras el y unos estudiantes, entre ellos Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji trataban de sacar al azabache de encima del rubio.

— ¡Ya detente sasuke! — Grito Lee mientras le agarraba y lo alejaba del rubio— ¡deja en paz a Naruto-san!

El azabache ante esto solo le dio un fuerte empujo y se acerco al rubio que había empezado a limpiarse la sangre de la cara sin levantarse del suelo.

— ¡Ya estoy harto de ti! — le grito frente a todos dejándolos petrificados ante su loco comportamiento— ¡siempre andas por ahí imitándome! ¡¿Crees que actúo como lo hago para llamar la atención?! — Pregunto irónicamente— ¡no maldito bastardo! ¡Soy así por que el dolor de perder a mi familia me volvió así! — Agrego— ¡¿como podrías entender tu eso?! ¡Solo eres un niño mimado que nunca a conocido el verdadero dolor! ¡No sabes lo que es no tener nada! ¡No sabes como es el dolor que genera la soledad! — Grito sin escrúpulo alguno, no le interesaba llamar la atención de toda la academia— ¡ahora volverás llorando con mami y papi y te trataran de la misma forma estupida que siempre lo han hecho y por ello es que te odio! — Aclaro— pero si por algo te odio mas que nada...es por tu hipocresía... ¡gritaste hasta quedar afónico que serías el siguiente hokage y ni siguieras sabes como lanzar un maldito golpe! — Le repudio mirándolo como si fuera lo mas asqueroso que hubiera visto— eres solo un idiota patético e insignificante que no merece estar aquí— finalizo acumulando saliva en su boca para después escupirla en la cara del rubio que seguía sin pararse dejando atónitos a todos los presente ante su total falta de respeto a la existencia del rubio.

Ante esta ultima acción todos quedaron congelados sin saber que decir o hacer, lo que había hecho sasuke era falta de respeto definitivo y los que pertenecían a clanes lo sabían mejor que nadie. Todos estaba congelado esperando la reacción del rubio al cual nadie podía culpar si esta era querer partirle la cara al azabache pero como siempre el rubio los sorprendió a todos.

Todos estaban muy atentos a cualquier movimiento del rubio y fue por eso que mas de una persona se sobresalto cuando este movió lentamente su mano a la zona donde el escupitajo había caído y se la toco levemente con los dedos, una vez que comprobó que era saliva solo hizo uso de la manga de su chaqueta para limpiarse los rastro de la saliva antes de pararse y caminar en la dirección opuesta donde todos estaban.

— ¿a donde crees que vas Uzumaki? — pregunto el sensei con hostilidad en su voz como si el rubio hubiera hecho algo malo.

El muchacho de rubia cabellera solo se volteo levemente y contesto— voy al baño a limpiarme la cara. — contesto sin mayor importancia mientras retomaba su camino al baño.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados en sus lugares hasta que un estudiante hablo— wow...sabía que era un cobarde pero que no se atreva a defenderse ni en esta situación...que triste que realmente pensara que podría llegar a ser hokage. — dijo fingiendo que le interesaba el destino del rubio.

El azabache al ya haber saciado su odio contra el rubio y ver que no era capaz de defenderse ni cuando su honor es puesto a prueba solo se dio medía vuelta y tomo el camino hacia el salón de clases como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ante esta extrema situación el club de fans de sasuke estaba confundido, lo que había hecho era demasiado pero a pesar de eso, había sido sasuke-kun quien lo había hecho ¿así que técnicamente eso no estaba bien? Se encontraban confundidas sobre si seguirlo como era su costumbre o no pero la pelirosa del grupo tomo la palabra.

— ¡Bahh!- dijo con molestia— ¿que pasa con Uds.? Sasuke-kun no hizo nada malo— defendió la pelirosa— solo puso en su lugar a ese baka imitador.

Ante las palabra de la pelirosa el grupo recupero su forma de pensar de "sasuke-kun siempre esta en lo correcto" y lo empezaron a perseguir como de costumbre.

— Bueno clase— retomo el liderazgo profesor quien no podía ocultar su sonrisa ante lo sucedido con el Uzumaki— vamos ha... ¿a donde vas Hinata? — llamo el profesor al ver que se dirigía por el mismo camino por donde se fue el rubio siendo seguida por su primo que no se encontraba nada feliz de tener que seguirla, mas el Inuzuka del salón, Rock Lee y Tenten.

**...**

_¡No mereces vivir!_

_¡Tu vida no vale nada!_

_¡Eres solo un sucio engendro!_

_¡Por que no te matas y nos dejas tranquilos a todos!_

_¡Muérete!_

_¡Mounstro!_

_¡Escoria!_

El rubio estaba a punto de enloquecer, las voces estaba saliéndose de su control como cuando no consumía su medicación especial. No se callaban y el dolor en su pobre cabeza se volvía mas intenso a cada segundo hasta que una angelical voz las silencio.

— ¿es-estas ahí N-Naruto-san? — pregunto una voz fuera del baño.

El rubio no contesto, estaba muy ocupado disfrutando el hecho que la voces se callaron y que el dolor ceso.

— ¿Uds. no son hombres? — Escucho otra voz femenina— ¡entren y asegúrense que este bien!

— Yo no tengo por que hacer nada— hablo otra voz bastante fría, naruto la reconcomio con facilidad, el primo de Hinata Hyuga— ¿podemos volver al salón ahora Hinata-sama? — pregunto con notoria molestia.

— ¡Naruto-san voy a entrar! — aviso una voz, era Rock Lee. Recién hay se pregunto que hacían eso chicos ahí.

El muchacho de amplías cejas entro cuando el rubio se estaba lavando al cara en un intento por refrescarse un poco para luego quedarse mirándose al espejo— etto...naruto-san... ¿estas bien? — pregunto indeciso el chicos de grandes cejas.

El rubio por su parte no podía sentirse mas despegado de la realidad que en ese momento, su mirada se planto en su reflejo, principalmente en sus ojos, con desesperación busco algo, un indicio que _eso_ estuviera allí, pero no estaba, no había nada en sus ojos, no había nada dentro de ya...bueno aparte de un zorro demonio.

— ¿Naruto-san? — volvió a preguntar Lee al ver que no había respuesta de parte del rubio.

— Estoy bien Rock Lee-san— aclaro el chico sin mirarlo- debo irme. — dijo mientras caminaba al lado del muchacho.

Afuera del baño Tente se encontraba en una disputa con neji y kiba por su falta de interés al ayudar al chico rubio pero por su lado Hinata solo miraba la puerta del baño con preocupación hasta que se abrió y vio como el chico de rubios cabellos salía por allí con la mirada en el suelo ignorándolos.

— ¿a donde vas Naruto? — pregunto kiba al ver como se alejaba sin decir nada.

El Uzumaki dudo en contestar pero cometió el error de parar de caminar cuando le hablaron, con desgane respondió a tan burda pregunta— tengo...cosas que hacer...adiós— respondió para luego empezar a caminar pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

— ¿no estarás...no estas pensando en hacer algo contra Sasuke...verdad? — pregunto temerosa e insegura Tenten, no es que sintiera especial afecto hacía el Uchiha pero no quería que empezara un problema aun mas grande.

El rubio solo se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar a su pregunta con otra.

— ¿porque habría de hacer algo contra Uchiha-san? — pregunto con la misma formalidad que utilizaba para evitar crear lazos con las personas.

— ¿porque no habrías...? — Pregunto incrédulo el Inuzuka— ¿estas bromeando? ¡Te golpeo! ¡Te insulto! ¡Te escupió en la maldita cara! ¿Acaso eso no te importa? — pregunto demasiado confundido y un tanto molesto por la actitud del chico rubio.

Ante esas palabras Naruto se volteo lentamente hacía sus compañeros de clases para mirarlos a los ojos, al hacer esto sus compañeros pudieron ver los ojos del rubio y sintieron como un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas. Al verlo a los ojos directamente fueron capaces de notar que estos... estaban vacíos. Como si estuviera muerto en vida, no había ninguna clase de chispa o emoción, parecía como si el chico rubio ya no tuviera alma— no... Realmente no me importa... — respondió a la pregunta del Inuzuka sin mayor interés en permanecer allí así que solo saco la mano de la chica de su hombre y retomo su camino hacia el bosque.

**...**

Ya se había alejado de la academia lo suficiente por ello busco un buen árbol en donde pudiera dormir un poco antes de tener que ir a entrenar con el jiji, pero lamentablemente en su búsqueda de paz solo encontró mas dificultades.

— ¿por que? — pregunto el zorro demonio conteniendo su ira.

— ¿por que? — revirtió la pregunta el rubio sin deseos de hablar del tema.

— ¡¿por que no lo mataste?! — vocifero colérico el zorro— ¡¿por que no utilizaste el modo kitsune y le arrancaste la garganta?! — exclamo furioso el zorro.

— Ya lo dije... no me importa lo que haya hecho... — contesto con la mirada perdida.

— ¿acaso no sientes ni un ápice de respeto por ti mismo? — pregunto el zorro ya un poco mas calmado pero igualmente indignado.

El rubio solo callo, no tenía intenciones o interés en contestar a esa pregunta.

Ante el silencio del rubio el zorro supo que no iba a recibir respuesta a su anterior pregunta así que decidió que atacaría el tema desde otra perspectiva.

-— Siempre que vas a ese circulo a pelear ¿porque nunca peleas en realidad? — Pregunto el zorro con real interés— se que tu taijutsu nunca fue muy bueno pero desde que el anciano hokage te esta entrenando haz mejorado mucho, incluso estoy seguro que podrías derrotar a ese arrogante Uchiha. — argumento el demonio.

El muchacho solo se recostó entre los barrotes de la celda del kyubi y agacho la cabeza preparándose para dormir— nunca...he tenido un motivo real para pelear... aun menos para ganar. — contesto de forma muy apagada.

El zorro no pudo decir nada más antes de que el chico rubio cayera en un profundo sueño. Se estaba preparando para hacer lo mismo pero fue capaz de ver como el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a temblar levemente, en un muchacho normal esto sería por el frío pero con Naruto era mas probable que fuera causa del miedo— _humanos enclenques..._ — pensó el zorro al ver eso para después reacomodarse y tapar el cuerpo del chico con una de sus felpudas y calidas colas, al hacerlo ya sea por el calor o la sensación de sentirse acompañado, el cuerpo del rubio dejo de temblar— _descansa naruto...lo vas a necesitar._ — pensó el demonio antes de cerrar sus grandes ojos y caer en profundo sueño también.

**...**

— ¡bueno se pueden ir clase! — Aviso un profesor al ver que era la hora de salida— ¡no olviden estudiar los capítulo de su libro de estrategias! — recordó ante de tomar sus cosas y emprender camino.

La joven heredera de los hyuga imito a su profesor no sin antes enviar una mirada al puesto que estaba frente al suyo, vacío por cierto. Nadie sabía donde se había ido naruto pero nadie lo había visto después del incidente en la clase de taijutsu, como siempre los rumores comenzaron por todo lado, algunos decían que el chico había ido llorando con sus padres, otros decían que por la vergüenza se había ido de la aldea o que había dejado la academia al fin.

Hinata hyuga no era precisamente fan de los insulto y esas cosas pero tenía que admitir que cuando vio y escucho todo lo que le decía Sasuke a Naruto, finalizando con un escupitajo en su cara, sintió un poderoso deseo de lanzarle vulgares improperios al ultimo de los Uchiha. Ella hacía lo posible por entenderlo pero no le era fácil, ella también era hija del líder de clan y dueña de un doujutsu, lo cual por cierto es mucha responsabilidad. Pero lamentablemente el ultimo de los Uchiha en konoha no podía o no quería ver mas haya de sus propios problemas, sumándole el hecho de que era un ególatra, prejuicioso y narcisista era fácil deducir que jamás en su vida se tomo cinco minutos para ver el trato que la aldea le daba al rubio o el hecho de que en rubio en realidad no tenia padres ni ningún familiar vivo y era por eso que Hinata estaba furiosa contra el, no había dicho nada más que sandeces y ahora todas las chicas del salón lo trataban como el justiciero que al fin puso en su lugar al Uzumaki.

Estaba tan moleta que no se dio cuenta que se le había estado quedado mirando fijamente al Uchiha por varios minuto con una cara de muy pocos amigos, cosas extremadamente común en la chica mas amables que había visto el clan Hyuga.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme Hyuga? — pregunto de manera agreste el Uchiha al notar que la ojiperla lo había estado mirando pero de una forma muy diferente al de sus fans, ciertamente era con enfado.

Hinata pensó en no decir nada o simplemente disculparse por habérsele quedado mirando de tal manera pero bien sabía que perdería el poco amor propio que se tenía si hacía una de esas cosas—...Eres despreciable... — soltó con enfado en su voz dejando a todos mirándola boca abierta.

Como si hubieran usado un jutsu hyoton, todos los presentes en la sala quedaron congelados mirando a la tímida y temerosa Hyuga sin poder creerse que de verdad ella, específicamente una chica, había insultado a Uchiha Sasuke.

— Hmfp— bufo sasuke de manera despectiva— eres solo una tonta— hablo mientras le daba la espalda y emprendía camino a la puerta pero la voz de la Hyuga lo detuvo. — eres tal para cual con ese estupido dobe. — menciono a sabían de sus obvios sentimientos por el rubio.

— ¡Uchiha! — llamo Hinata con desagrado, neji que se encontraba a su lado estaba seguro que la chica nunca había levantado tanto la voz— el hecho de que tu familia este muerta...no te da el derecho de poder compórtate como un imbecil. — cabe decir que hasta ella se encontraba sorprendida de como las palabras fluían sin tartamudear o sin bajar el tono de su voz.

Ante la menciona de su familia, tema que no merecía ser tocado por nadie según la opinión del azabache, se volteo con ojos furiosos mientras subía los escalones para enseñarle a la ojiperla a guardare sus opiniones. Pero cuando iba llegado a la parte superior del salón quedando frente a la chica su primo se interpuso. El uchiha solo la mira de manera despectiva antes de hablar— es muy fácil hablar cuando te escondes detrás de tu primo ¿cierto? — pregunto sarcásticamente.

Hinata no contesto nada a la pregunta irónica del muchacho, en vez de eso puso una mano sobre el hombro de neji y lo empujo delicadamente para sacarlo del camino para después ella dar unos pocos pasos para quedar cara a cara con el Uchiha, cabe mencionar que ninguno de los dos se miraba con mucho agrado.

Hinata que trataba de aparentar seguridad en verdad tenía miedo, podía sentir su pulso en todo su cuerpo, realmente no quería tener que enfrentarse al Uchiha, la destrozaría fácilmente, no obstante ya era hora de que alguien defendiera a Naruto. Si había algo en la conciencia de la ojiperla era el hecho de nunca haberle sido de real ayuda, nunca puso una mano en su hombro y lo consoló cuando lloraba, nunca se le acerco a hablarle cuando estaba solo o jugaba con el cuando los demás chicos se alejaban de el y ella estaba muy segura que eso tenía que ver con su brutal y totalmente justificado cambio de actitud, por eso, si era necesario pelear contra Uchiha sasuke, lo haría sin dudarlo ya que kami sabía que a pesar de todo lo malo que le había pasado, se merecía uno que otro golpe.

Por su parte el club de fans de sasuke se encontraba horrorizado, no podían creer que la tímida y temerosa Hyuga que según su opinión nunca había tenido el valor de declarar su amor por sasuke públicamente como ellas, estuviera desafiándolo solo por defender al cobarde Uzumaki.

— ¿realmente crees que si peleamos puedas si quiera darme un golpe? — Pregunto mirándola directamente a sus ojos— no eres más que una tonta que no merece lo que tiene.

Hinata iba a responder sin titubear pero alguien se le adelanto.

— ¿quieres saber lo que yo creo? — Pregunto una voz de femenina al lado de sasuke— pienso que la testosterona te esta empezando a quemar el cerebro jovencito— dijo la mujer mientras le daba un suave toque con su dedo índice impregnado de chackra en la cabeza al azabache que genero una fuerte jaqueca.

— ¿Okasan? — pregunto Hinata con sorpresa.

— Así es mi pequeña causa problemas— respondió con una sonrisa haciendo referencia a la anterior disputa entra ella y el Uchiha. — ¿nos vamos? Tu padre nos estará esperando.

Por regla general la joven Hyuga no gustaba de hacer esperar a las personas mucho menos a su padre pero realmente no quería dejar a medias el asunto con Sasuke pero bien sabía que no importaba lo que pasara, el Uchiha no cambiaría su forma de ver las cosas o su trato hacía el rubio.

— d-de acuerdo o-okasan— se maldijo por su tartamudeo pero supuso que sus cinco minutos de valentía se habían acabado. —...adiós Uchiha-san... — menciona mas por mantener la reputación de su familia que por desear dirigirle la palabra al Uchiha.

— Hmpf— respondió volteándose mientra se sujetaba la cabeza en un vano intento para cesar el dolor el cual encontraba insoportable. El pobre tonto no tenía idea de que su rubio soportaba ese dolor constantemente todos los días.

La mujer solo miro al engreído muchacho y se lamento por el hecho de que salio idéntico a su padre en personalidad, tonto, engreído, prejuicioso y piensa que cuando las cosas no tiene relación con la tienen con su clan. Por otro lado la mujer queda sorprendida y preocupada de que su tímida, temerosa y cohibida hija haya encarado al prepotente muchacho, si de verdad estaba dispuesta a armar un escándalo con el Uchiha, lo que debió pasar fue realmente grave pero lamentablemente debían dejar ese asunto de lado, ahora ellas tenían que enfrentar su propio problema... El consejo Hyuga y su poderoso deseo de desterrar a Hinata.

**...**

Ya días habían pasado desde el problema en la clase de taijutsu y el enfrenamiento entre la heredera de los Hyuga y el último de los Uchiha y el ambiente a pesar de siempre ser intenso por las miradas de odio que sasuke le pegaba a la chica, se relajo bastante. Naruto como de costumbre volvió al día siguiente y el posterior a ese se ausento sin motivo como era su costumbre. Debido a su naturaleza reservada y distante el deprimido rubio no tuvo idea de que alguien lo había defendido si no hasta varios días después del seceso y fue gracias a la única otra chica de su salón que no sentía repulsión hacía el rubio, la castaña con moños llamada Tenten que siempre solía ver al rubio con un aire de compasión y lastima.

Una vez que la chica le relato lo sucedido ese día a Naruto se encontraba sorprendido, confundido y contrariado. Para el saber que alguien lo había defendido o el simple hecho que alguien le dijera al Uchiha lo que ella le dijo era algo por lo que valía sorprenderse, por otro lado se sentía confundido sobre el porque lo había hecho y se debatía consigo mismo si debía acercársele y darle las gracias o preguntarle el porque lo hizo sencillamente pero algo ocurrió que lo detuvo, cuando se acercaban al lugar para la clase de taijutsu el rubio fue capaz de apreciar bien u rostro, ese cabello azul oscuro, esa piel blanca que parecía porcelana, esos ojos que eran similares a un par de perlar color lavanda y ese sonrojo en las mejillas, al inicio no entendió que le pasaba pero después un recuerdo ya olvidado llego a su memoria, era de aquellos días que se la pasaba gritando que se volvería el siguiente hokage, ese día como siempre estaba solo en el columpio afuera de la academia, aquel día era sábado y no había clases, fue por ello que cuando vio un trío de alumnos mayores moverse por la zona boscosa le llamo la atención y cuando se acerco a ver que hacían se dio cuenta que entre los tres estaban molestando y acosando a un niña indefensa, recién ahora, años después el rubio se dio cuenta que esa chica era su actual compañera de salón que lo había defendido días antes.

— _ya veo...yo la defendí hace unos años y ahora ella me devolvió el favor_—supuso el Uzumaki— _bueno...supongo que ahora estamos a mano._

— ¡ya despierta Uzumaki! — Le grito un profesor haciéndolo sobresaltar— ¡no estamos aquí para evitar que te duermas de pie maldito mocoso! — hablo escupiendo veneno con sus palabras.

— _¿por que mierda no continúan con su clase en vez de estar fijándose si presto atención o no?_ —Se pregunto el rubio molesto— _no es como si de verdad les importara si aprendo o no...Creo que solo lo hacen para poder gritarme un poco_—supuso el muchacho antes de desviar sus ojos hacia sus profesores sin prestar real atención.

— Bueno, bueno— hablo el profesor— ¿alguien sabe lo que es esto? — pregunto mientras sacaba a la luz un kunai de triple punta con un mango de bastante grosor y que tenia un sello escrito con tinta negra.

Del grupo de futuros shinobis los únicos que supieron la respuesta fueron el prodigio de los Hyuga, la autoproclamada maestras de las armas y el rubio que ya había visto el mismo kunai en un libro sobre la historia de los hokages.

— ¡no lo creo! — Grito la castaña con moños— ¡es un hirashin no kunai!

El resto de sus compañeros no entendían porque tanta emoción ante un simple kunai con extraña forma pero cuando el profesor explico el porque el kunai era tan especial la gran mayoría de la clase exploto en emoción por poder sostenerlo unos minutos.

— cálmense por favor— pido el profesor— este no es un verdadero hirashin no kunai, es mas bien una replica pero muy exacta— ante eso los alumnos comenzaron a replicar y preguntar que tenia que ver eso con su clase pero fueron callados nuevamente por su sensei.

— Bueno, trajimos esto por que hoy haremos un pequeño concurso— explico el profesor— le enseñaremos un movimiento básico de taijutsu con el cual deberán romper uno de los troncos especiales que trajimos, el que lo consiga primero se llevara el premio— claro, si nadie lo logra para el final de la clase nadie lo ganara— aclaro el sensei agregándole emoción a la situación.

Los ojos de la castaña con moños brillaban con una feroz intensidad por poseer esa replica pero sabía que no lo conseguiría, el taijutsu no era su especialidad y había muy buena competencia que le llevaba la delantera de forma natural.

Ante la idea del concurso y el premio muchos por no decir casi todos los alumnos comenzaron a emocionarse pero volvieron a quedar decepcionados al ver que el movimiento que debían hacer no era mas que una simple patada, pero como dicen, no todo lo que brilla es oro y no todo lo que se ve fácil de hacer lo es.

**...**

Era definitivo, si el rubio aun conservara su sentido del humor, lo más probable es que estuviera riéndose a carcajadas de sus compañeros, especialmente del Hyuga y el Uchiha que eran los mayores engreídos de la academia o tal vez de la aldea.

Tras una hora y media de clase nadie había sido capaz de lograr el cometido del concurso y eso dejaba a ciertos engreídos muy enojados, aparte de aquel par de tontos ya varios alumnos habían tenido que ir a la enfermería debido ya que se lastimaron al estar pateando un tronco de manera tan bruta por tanto tiempo. Era gracioso, que algo tan simple pueda ser tan difícil pero irónicamente eso era lo que lo hacía difícil, es que era simple, tan simple que nadie se fijo realmente como se hacia el ejercicio, al imitar los movimientos del sensei y ver que no resultaron la respuesta natural de todo el alumnado fue que el problema era la falta de fuerza suficiente y por ello es que habían terminado lesionándose, aunque el rubio los entendió, si el hokage-jiji no le hubiera enseñado el mismo movimientos días antes lo mas probable es que igual hubiera pensado que la fuerza era el problema, pero como el hokage dijo claramente "no importa si tienes toda la fuerza del mundo, si no sabes ocuparla correctamente no eres mas que un debilucho con aires de grandeza"

— Bueno clase— llamo el profesor- tiene un receso de 30 minutos, después vuelvan aquí para poder continuar.

Unas cuantas replicas se escucharon pero mas nada se podía hacer, tenían que lograr ese movimiento y el sensei dijo que no dirían lo que hacían mal hasta que al menos uno lo lograra y Naruto estaba seguro que no sería el, a pesar de saber como hacerlo el ya no gustaba de ser el centro de atención y tampoco quería dar a relucir nada sobre su entrenamiento secreto, podría ser sospechoso que el peor de la clase que no sabe lanzar un golpe supere en cualquier cosa a los genios de la academia.

Como era su costumbre no quería estar cerca de nadie así que cuando nadie lo vio salto la reja de la academia y se interno en el bosque posterior a esta, no tenía intenciones de irse, le había prometido al hokage-jiji que faltaría menos a clases así que trato de no alejarse mucho. Estaba eligiendo sobre cual árbol descansaría cuando unos ruidos capturaron su atención, era sonido de unas patadas mezcladas con gemidos de dolor y jadeos.

El por cuestión de instinto pensó en alejarse del lugar pero algo mas fuerte que su instinto toco su corazo y casi lo obligo a acercase al lugar y ver que pasaba. Una vez que se hizo presente en la zona de entrenamiento cercano a la academia pudo ver como el chico conocido por "tonto lee" estaba arremetiendo contra una árbol dándole múltiples patadas tratando se conseguir el movimiento. Ante esto el Uzumaki se preparo para irse pero segundos antes de emprender camino hacia otro lugar noto como los golpes se hacían cada vez más intensos, peligrosamente intensos.

— Tengo...que...conseguirlo... — murmuro entre patadas— tengo...que...conseguirlo— cada vez aumentaba mas y mas la fuerza de sus patadas al punto que el Uzumaki supuso que se encontraba a unas dos o tres patadas de romperse la pierna— ¡voy...a...conseguirlo! — grito para después dirigir una patada contra el árbol con todas sus fuerza que de seguro iba a romperle la pierna de no haber sido por una mano que detuvo su patada desde atrás de el.

— Si sigues así... — hablo Naruto sin soltarle la pierna- lo único que vas a conseguir será romperte la pierna— finalizo para después soltar la pierna del moreno.

El muchacho de gruesas cejas estaba sorprendido y algo avergonzado, no era común de Naruto acércasele a las personas, mucho menos hablarle sin tener la obligación de hacerlo pero allí estaba, lo había detenido cuando en un momento de extrema frustración iba a lastimarse seriamente. Cuando se calmo trato de hacer peso sobre su pierna derecha pero se dio cuenta que estaba muy lastimada y adolorida. Después de sentir el punzante dolor el chico solo se dejo caer sobre el pasto— ¡maldición! — Se quejo— ¡debo seguir entrenando si quiero lograrlo! — hablo mientras se intentaba parar pero el rubio lo detuvo.

— Solo te vas a lastimar más— hablo de manera firme mientras se preguntaba porque le importaba lo que hacía el chico- ya deberías rendirte.

— ¡nunca! — Contesto fervientemente— ¡tengo que conseguir este movimiento para demostrarle a todos que puedo ser un gran Ninja que puede superar a un par de genios como neji y sasuke sin la necesidad de utilizar ninjutsu o taijutsu! — grito a todo pulmón dejando las orejas del rubio adoloridas.

No obstante, la determinación que vio en sus ojos, hizo que sintiera una especie de puntada en su corazón, esa era la clase de mirada que el solía tener cuando gritaba a viva voz que el sería el siguiente hokage y que superaría a todos los anteriores, se lamento levemente por el chico y se pregunto si terminaría de la misma manera que el. Dejo eso de lado para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— _Si estuviera en modo kitsune...me habría dejado sordo..._ —replico el muchacho para si mismo— como sea— dijo en un tono de voz que le restaba importancia al asunto— dudo que esta sea tu única oportunidad que tengas, deberías dejarlo pasar por esta vez de lastimarte. — hablo mientra se daba la vuelta para irse.

— ¡no puedo! — Hablo con un poco de desesperación— tengo que conseguirlo antes que nadie...tengo que conseguir ese kunai. — murmuro bajando levemente la mirada.

Dicha acción llamo la atención, en todo el tiempo que Lee había estado en su salón nunca había mencionado que admirara al Yondaime ¿sería eso por lo que quería conseguir el kunai o abrió otro motivo oculto?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al ver que el chico volvía a intentar pararse pero nuevamente fue detenido por el rubio.

— Al menos deja que te cure la pierna— pidió el chico sin entender por que hacía todo eso.

— Oh...okay— respondió el chico confundido, no había que ser compañero de Naruto más de una semana para saber que el chico no era del tipo que hacía esa clase de cosas— ¿eh? ¿Que con esas cosas? — pregunto al ver que el rubio sacaba unos pequeños frasco de su bolsa Ninja.

— ¿esto? Son una cremas analgésicas para que cese el dolor y estas son para la inflamación que tendrás después— aclaro el chico enseñándole cada frasco— este ultimo es para la relajación muscular principalmente.

— Wow Naruto-san si que estas preparado para todo— alabo el muchacho a lo cual el rubio no respondió como si no hubiera escuchado nada, la verdad era que el no sabía como reaccionar antes las muestras de afecto o respeto, por ello solo las evitaba.

Tras unos minutos de tratamiento el rubio ya había terminado— deberías descansar unos días antes de volver a intentarlo— dijo el chico mientras se levantaba.

— ¡te dije que necesito completar ese movimiento hoy! — replico el chico gritando nuevamente.

— _¿realmente yo era así?_ —Se pregunto el rubio al ver la actitud del muchacho de amplias cejas— ¿por que es tan importante que completes ese movimiento? — el rubio intuía que esto iba mas haya de superar a sasuke y a neji.

Rock lee ante esa pregunta solo agacho su cabeza con vergüenza, pensó en decir una mentira pero el rubio había sido muy atento con el sin mencionar que el no era exactamente una persona que se dedica a hablar con muchas personas o que le gustaran los chismes— ¿tu...tu conoces a un chica llamada Tenten? — pregunto al temeroso y avergonzado.

El muchacho rubio se llevo la mano al mentón y comenzó a hacer memoria, no conocía exactamente a muchas personas, especialmente chicas por ello fue fácil recordar a la castaña con moños, después de eso fue aun mas fácil deducir el motivo secreto de Rock Lee— ¿te gusta y quieres regalarle el kunai? — infirió el chico y al ver como el muchacho de amplias cejas se estremecía supo que estaba en lo cierto.

— yo solo... ¡yo solo quiero impresionarla aun que sea solo una vez! — grito el chico con determinación— por eso...por eso no me importa romperme la pierna...lo conseguiré... — hablo mientras trataba de pararse que gracias a la crema analgésica del rubio fue bastante mas fácil que antes.

Naruto solo suspiro con desgane y se volvió a preguntar por que no se iba y lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, no entendía que era, pero había algo que le decía que no lo hiciera pero tampoco podía quedarse allí esperando que el cejudo se rompiera la pierna.

— ¿si te enseño como hacer el movimiento me prometes que te calmaras? — pregunto con pereza y desgane.

— ¿tu...tu sabes como hacerlo? — pregunto confundido ¿si sabía como hacerlo porque no lo había hecho?

— Si... — respondió deseando que no le hagas mas preguntas al respecto— mira el error que todos cometen es pensar que la fuerza es el asunto aquí— explico— este es un movimiento que no se basa en velocidad y fuerza.

— ¿si no se basa en velocidad y fuerza en que lo hace? — pregunto levantado la mano como si estuviera en la academia.

— Se basa en velocidad y después en fuerza— respondió dejando confundido al chico— ok, lo primero que hacen mal es la forma en la que lanzan la patada— corrigió— al patear debes cambiar de dirección el pie en el que te sostienes debido a que la fuerza y velocidad es tal que puedes quebrarte el tobillo— explico enseñándole como se hace— como dije es un movimiento que se basa en velocidad y después en fuerza, lo primero que hace es mover tu pierna con velocidad en un Angulo de noventa grados hasta tu objetivo y cuando llegas hasta el tensas los músculos de tus piernas y aplicas fuerza a la hora de extender completamente tu pierna— finalizo enseñándole el movimiento correctamente dando a mostrar las diferencias entre la manera correcta y la incorrecta.

— ¡wow! — Grito nuevamente— nunca me habría dado cuenta de todo eso Naruto-san, definitivamente eres muy inteligente— alabo otra vez haciendo que el rubio se sintiera incomodo.

— Olvida eso— respondió apresuradamente mientras sacaba unas vendas especiales de su bolsa Ninja— estas vendas son diferente de las que tu conoces, se usan específicamente para practicar taijutsu, mantiene la fuerza del impacto en tu objetivo y reducen el daño en tus extremidades. — Explico antes de lanzarle una para cada pierna— pontelas y volvamos donde los demás o llegaremos tarde a la clase.

El chico de gruesas cejas no perdió tiempo y comenzó a enrollarse las pantorrillas, cuando estuvo listo ambos partieron en dirección a la academia. Durante el camino el silencio abundo, principalmente por que Lee no sabía si era buena idea empezar o no una conversación ya que por lo que había notado del chico rubio es que no le agradaba mucho conversar y menos aun las muestras de gratitud pero para su sorpresa fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio.

— así que... ¿es verdad que no puedes utilizar ninjutsu ni genjutsu? — pregunto con sincero interés, siempre considero que los chismes era exagerados pero nunca quiso preguntarle al chico al respecto.

— No... — Respondió con algo de tristeza pero se repuso de inmediato— ¡pero eso no importa se que me volveré un gran Ninja solo utilizando taijutsu! — Grito a todo pulmón de nuevo— estoy tan seguro de ello como de que tú te convertirás en el mejor hokage— le dijo con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el sombrío semblante que se formaba en el rostro del rubio.

_¡¿Crees que dejaríamos a un mounstro volverse hokage?!_

_Antes me vuelvo un Ninja renegado antes de recibir ordenes de un engendro malviviente_

_No eres más que un parasito que no debería vivir con sueños de grandeza._

— Yo...ya no busco ser hokage... — respondió en un susurro mirando al suelo para que el chico cejudo no viera su mueca de dolor ante la jaqueca.

— Oh...perdón... ¿entonces cual es tu nueva meta? — pregunto curioso pero temeroso de hablar de un tema indebido.

El chico levanto su mirada al cielo, no sabía si decírselo o no. No era específicamente una meta muy normal pero era la verdad, desvío la mirada hacía el chico de gruesas cejas que lo miraba con expectación y un poco común brillo en los ojos como si fuera... ¿admiración?

— mi meta...mi sueño... — dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Lee lo escuchara— es... que algún día pueda ser feliz. — contesto con una mirada soñadora en el horizonte.

Rock Lee no sabía que decir ante eso, pensó en animarlo en seguir su nuevo sueño pero el realmente no entendía el por que de aquel sueño pero si el rubio deseaba eso, sabía que lo conseguirá pero lamentablemente cuando se lo iba a decir vieron el edificio de la academia.

El azabache escalo con facilidad la reja pero noto que el rubio se había quedado parado frente a ella con la mirada en el suelo.

— ¿pasa algo Naruto-san? — pregunto confundido por su comportamiento.

— Yo se que lo harás... — susurro dejando confundido al chico de las cejas por sus palabras— yo estoy seguro que te convertirás en un gran Ninja solo usando taijutsu... — aclaro con una muy tenue sonrisa.

El futuro especialista en taijutsu sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Hasta ese momento solo sus padres habían apoyado su sueño, sus compañeros de academia siempre se habían burlado de el llamándolo "tonto lee" y sus profesores estaban constantemente recomendándole que dejara sus sueño de ser shinobi. Nunca nadie le había dicho que lo conseguiría y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que tal vez el estaría peleando contra el mundo para poder demostrarles que podía ser un gran Ninja pero también sintió que no estaría solo en su cometido.

— N-Naruto-san...yo creo... — trato de decir pero fue interrumpido.

— ¿que demonios están haciendo Uds. dos allí? — Pregunto un profesor en un tono nada amable— ¡regresen a su clase! — ordeno haciéndose una nota mental sobre hablar con rock lee después para que no se vuelva a acercar al rubio.

— ¡ya vamos! — Dijo para después desviar su atención hacia el rubio y poder terminar lo que decía pero este solo salto la reja y se encamino hacia la clase— ¡espérame naruto-san! — grito mientras se bajaba y trataba de alcanzar al rubio

Al llegar fueron reprendidos por llegar tarde pero los profesores perdonaron a Lee alegando que fue culpa de Naruto el retraso, cuando el chico de amplias cejas quiso rebatir eso se encontró con la mirada de Naruto que le decía "cállate"

Por su falta a lee lo hicieron correr diez vuelta por el campo de entrenamiento mientras que Naruto limpiaría el salón de clase durante una mes, los alumnos que no se estaban riendo de las desgracias del rubio encontraron el castigo un poco excesivo por llegar tres minutos tarde pero le restaron importancia, bueno todos excepto la tierna ojiperla que sintió pena por el excesivamente duro regaño y castigo.

El rubio comenzó a dar gracias a kami cuando la atención se desvío al concurso y no a el, odia ser el centro de atención. Una vez que comenzaron todos a practicar de nuevo el rubio sintió un placer secreto al oír como el tronco de rock lee se rompía después de unos dos o tres intentos y este comenzaba a vitorear.

— vaya, vaya Lee— dijo un profesor con una gran sonrisa— eso fue impresionante, conseguiste hacer el movimiento a la perfección.

— ¿a la perfección? — Pregunto un chico molesto por no haber ganado— ¡pero si solo era una patada!

Tras eso los profesores comenzaron a explicar las mismas cosas que el rubio le había explicado a Lee un rato antes, tras eso se reanudaron las practica y no fue sorpresa que los primeros en lograron fueran neji y Sasuke. El Uzumaki en un intento por mantener el perfil bajo espero hasta que varios estudiante lo lograran para poder hacerlo correctamente.

Una vez terminada la clase el rubio fue capaz de ver como el chico de amplias cejas se llevaba a Tenten a la parte trasera del edificio, de seguro para darle su regalo y tal vez confesar sus sentimientos, el muchacho no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió al salón a buscar los utensilios para limpiar.

**...**

— ¿por que lo hiciste? — pregunto el demonio a su contenedor en su subsconciente.

— ¿De que hablas ahora?— contesto desganado el rubio.

— Tu sabes, ayudar a ese chico extraño, enseñarle como debía hacer la patada y decirle que cumpliría sus metas— menciono dejando lo mas importante al final. — y principalmente ¿por que le dijiste tu sueño?

El chico dejo que su vista se perdiera en la oscuridad antes de contestar— no lo se...solo quería decírselo a alguien supongo— respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

El demonio estaba listo para replicar cuando el y su contenedor escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta del apartamento del rubio, el muchacho extrañado salio de su subsconciente para poder ir a ver quien tocaba.

— _Es algo tarde para visitas_—pensó al ver que casi era media noche—_ espero que no sean mas cosas complicadas..._ — pensó preguntándose si era mejor no abrir la puerta pero a pesar de que su sentido común le grito que no debía abrir solo lo hizo.

Una vez que abrió la puerta se encontró con que no había nadie afuera pero si fue capaz de notar que había algo en el suelo— _¿una rana con una tarjeta?_ — se pregunto al ver a una pequeña rana roja con una tarjeta doblada encima suyo, sin soltar a la rana desdoblo el papel y leyó su contenido— "apreté a la rana y gane un premio" — leyó, ante tal confusión volvió a fijarse si había alguien cerca jugándole una broma pero al no ver a nadie decidió hacer lo que la tarjeta decía y ver si de verdad habría un premio de por medio.

— crac— hizo la rana al ser apretada y nada más.

— _Vaya...eso fue decepcionante_—pensó mientras consideraba dejar la rana donde estaba y volver a su cama pero la rana volvió a croar.

— Craoc— hizo un poco más fuerte— ¡croac!... ¡croac!... ¡croac! — seguía uno tras otro cada vez con mas fuerza mientras comenzaba a temblar en la mano del rubio.

— _¿que demonios?_ —se pregunto antes de soltar a la rana que estaba comenzando a inflarse mucho— _¡maldición es una bomba!_ —pensó en pánico mientras caía torpemente al suelo justo antes de que la rana explotara pero en vez de fuego y dolor el rubio vio una especie de humo rojo con serpentina, brillantina y una rara clase de fuegos artificiales de fondo— _¿que carajo...?_

— ¡Holas vienen y holas van pero este sapo pervertido siempre se mantendrá por acá! — escucho rimar una voz de fondo como si estuviera hablando a través de un micrófono— ¡si una damisela en peligro esta al único que debe llamar es al increíble, al grandioso, al magnifico...! — se detuvo poco a poco en un intento por generar suspenso—... ¡jiraiya-sama el súper pervertido de la hoja! — exclamo un hombre peliblanco parado sobre una gran rana color rojo.

El rubio seguía aturdido en el suelo por lo que acaba de pasar cuando este hombro volvió a hablar mientras se ponía en una pose rara como si fuese una figura mitológica— ¿y? ¿como te quedo el ojo? — pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba fijamente.

El pobre y confundido rubio no pudo contestar, aun seguía en shock por el espectáculo que había montado al hacer su muy exagerada presentación, por primera vez el rubio ni el zorro demonio sabían que pensar ni decir.

— _si...las cosas están a punto de complicarse aun mas..._ —se lamento el rubio al ver a este nuevo personaje frente a el que in saberlo pasaría a ser una parte muy importante y problemática en su vida.

**...**

Buenas gente!

Votacion: todos lo que quieran qu ene le siguiente cap sasuke reciba un eazone shuriken en el trasero en el proximo cap diga "yosh" XD

Naah pero en serio se que sasuke debio ganarse el odio de muchos en este cap

La verdad es que sasuke no me cae bien pero no fue por eso que lo puse asi

Pero como ya dije el es narcisista, egocentrica y debido a su tragedia nunca se a puesto a pensar en las demas persona.

Por eso se sintio ofendido ante la nueva actitud de naruto.

En cuanto a naruto, ya lo dijo el pero lo recalco, el motivo porque no pelea ni nada es por que siente que no tiene motivos.

Bueno, yo oy enemigo del spolier pero le dire algo para que no se queden con el mar sabor de boca, sasuke le va a dar motivos a naruto para pelear en serio. Solo eso dire :D

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**Zafir09**: muchas gracias por comentar y por el elogio, tratare de mantener la hitoria interesante.

**Mhialove02**: wow... en serio te hizo llorar? Creo que exageras pero gracias por el halago :D

**Ambu**: gracias espero que este igual te guste.

**AndresTKD**: gracias por comentar, yo tambien me rei un poco de naruto al escribir esa escena XD lo de sarutobi lo puse por lo mimo, nunca era un peronaje con mucho peso en los fic y yo queria que en este fuera diferente, en cuanto a lo del poder ai lo hare ya que creo que es mas interesante es por ello que este fic comienzo desde el incio de u ultimo año en la academia ya que lo utilizara para hacerse mas fuerte en varios aspectos antes de empezar su vida como shinobi. Yo giaul odio los fic donde en un cap se hace el supremo gobernante del mundo, una vez lei un fic que en el proceso de la seleccion de equipo y la mision de las Olas naruto e habia hecho tan fuerte como un sannin e iba en camino a vencer al hokage con solo doce putos años!

Gracias por tu voto de fe y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Davaru**: si, aun queda mucho por ver con este entrenamiento pero lo poco que se vio ahora es que no sera anda sueva y si, hinata aun no tiene el valor de hablar con naruto pero se mantuvo firme ante sasuke y por eso hay que darle batante credito :D

**Aithusa**: aqui estoy de nuevo, salio bastante rapido este cap :D jaja si, aun asi aun estoy decidiendo quienes seran sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei ya que no se si mantener el equipo 7 o no. En otro punto aun falta mucho para que alguien a parte del circulo secreto de jiji se entere del modo kitsune, pero ya estoy pensando en como sera la reaccion de hinata cuando lo vea asi XD en cuanto a kurama puedes ver que el sentimiento de amistad es mutuo pero iendo un zorro demonio legendario es demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo asi como asi pero entre ello habra una relacion ma agradable pero aun ai tensa por ciertas cosas que ocurran.

**Netokastillo**: bueno espero que lo sigas encontrando interesante y que te haya gustado el cap.

**HINAThItHA.16241: **bueno hinata sigue avanzando, paso lento pero eguro y eso siempre es bueno :D en cuantoal jiji el principalmente se dedicara a mejor u taijutsu lo mas posible que ayudarlo a control el modo kitsune, el resto se encara su jounin sensei en su momento.

**Sakura1401**:primero, me alegra que te gustara, segundo no se si tu nombre era por sakura de naruto o no pero quiero dejarlo claro, eto no va a ser banshing sasuke o sakura, el motivo porque los puse asi (sasuke ya lo explique) y a sakura lo pasu ai fue porque recorde los primeros episodio de la serie y en aquel entonces e veia que le tenia cierto deprecio a naruto ai que supuse que durante la academia habria ido ella con el.

Aca esto es un dato batante curioso, lo pondre asi, naruto upuestamente reprobo el examen de graduacion tres veces, no obstante igual se graduo con chicos de su msima edad siendo que el de konoha 12 es casi el menor (la menor es hinata) en otro fic e visto que arreglan ese problema de otra maneras pero aqui preferi cortarlo de raiz y poner que naruto nunca habia dado su examen de graducion y que lo hara con el resto de sus compañeros a final de año :D

**Naru**: bueno esa es parte de la trma principal como legaran persona a la vida de anruto que lo van a querer y como el va a reaccionar ante esto y como eta peronas trataran de hacer que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

**kruzerReaper**: me alegro que te gustara, yo tampoco tengo nada contra el yaoi pero no lo leo porque me cuesta a los personajes en esas andanzas y bueno me alegro que te gustes los caps largos ya que este lo es y mucho XD

**7siniestro**: gracias por la recomendaciones, ya he leido alguno y en su momento vere los otro y bueno, aca esta la conti y espero que te hayan gutado

**Recomendaciones del cap: **este es un fic buenisimo que lei hace tiempo, esta completo en ingles pero el autor lo esta traduciendo a español, muy bueno con una gran variedad de personajes interesante como Itachi, Fuu, obviamente naruhina se llama **"El levantar del nuevo remolino: ascender" **

Bueno ya saben, 3 reviews y subo la conti bla, bla, bla

Nos leemo pronto!


	4. ¿Quien soy realmente?

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**¿Quien soy realmente?**_

El deprimido rubio se removió deforma inquieta en el incomodo sillón donde estuvo obligado a dormir, no supo como ni cuando pero un raro pervertido había aparecido en su puerta diciendo que había sido enviado por el jiji para examinar su sello y tras cosas. Yendo en contra de todo su instinto de supervivencia le permitió a un completo desconocido la entrada a su apartamento y más aun que entrara en contacto con su poderoso sello que después de un minucioso análisis término diciéndole lo mismo que el kyubi le había explicado casi un mes atrás.

Cuando estaba listo para despachar al hombre de blanca cabellera fuera de su casa se sorprendió al ver que estaba en su cuarto alegando que era muy tarde para buscar un hotel y que debían tener una importante conversación en la mañana. Maldito pervertido aprovechado.

Hubiera seguido maldiciendo a su no deseado inquilino de no ser por que un poderoso y exquisito aroma golpeo su nariz y lo obligo a levantarse para descubrir de donde provenía dicho aroma.

— Veo que te despertaste— hablo el pervertido en la cocina al escuchar los lentos y bastante silenciosos pasos del rubio— prepare el desayuno.

El chico no contesto, se mantuvo viéndolo fijamente desde el marco de la puerta sin decir una palabra o mover un músculo. El hombre, a pesar de ser un sannin, de ser el alumno del jiji, a pesar de verse amigable... A pesar de todo, no podía confiar en ese hombre, no podía confiar en nadie ni nada que supiera sobre el kyubi ya que en su corta vida había aprendido a que las personas solo están esperando la oportunidad, solo esperan a que baje la guardia y cuando lo ha hecho... lo ha pagado extremadamente caro.

— Bueno...te dejare tu comida en la mesa— hablo mientras ponía un plato con comida en la mesa— no es necesario que traigas el kunai a la mesa ¿lo sabes cierto?

El rubio frunció el ceño en silencio, ese hombre era hábil a pesar de su expresión tonta, se había dado cuenta que el rubio guardaba diversas armas por toda su casa sin la necesidad de ponerse a buscarlas, eso solo lo hacía mas peligroso. Normalmente solo se daría media vuelta y se alejaría del hombre pero su estomago estaba vacío y el aroma era muy seductor, sin mas preguntas se acerco a la mesa y comenzó a comer la comida que le hombre le había preparado, pensó en que podría estar envenenada pero recordó que el hombre tenía mucha información sobre el y si era así entonces sabría que el factor curativo del kyubi era tal que podía suprimir poderosas toxinas en cuestión de horas.

- El viejo me dijo que no hablas mucho- le mención mientras comía un pedazo de tocino- será lo mejor, así yo podré explicarte el porque de mi espontánea visita.

- Creí que...habías venido a examinar mi sello- hablo por primera vez desde que se despertó.

- En parte si pero también vengo por otro motivo que tal vez sea aun mas importante- explico sin dejar de comer- ¿ya haz pensado que harás cuando no puedas utilizar el poder del kyubi?

El rubio que estaba dirigiendo una tasa de café a su boca se quedo petrificado. No le agradaba hablar del kyubi pero menos aun le agradaba la idea de que alguien más le hablara sobre su compañero de cuerpo.

— Supe que el viejo te impuso una condición muy específica para poder utilizarla este... "modo kitsune" — menciono haciendo especial énfasis al nombre de aquel extraño poder— ¿ya haz pensando que harás cuando este al borde de la muerte? ¿Romperás la condición o morirás?

El chico se quedo en silencio, no podía decir algo "confiare en mis habilidades" o "usare mi entrenamiento de la academia" Para empezar lo primero era muy soñador, había una cantidad inimaginable de oponentes mucho mas fuertes que el con el modo kitsune o sin el, sus entrenamientos con el hokage era la mejor prueba de ello. En cuanto a su entrenamiento en la academia... bueno, llanamente hablando, fue una mierda y no podía fiarse de eso.

— Por tu expresión estas pensando en lo mismo que pienso yo— hablo con completa seriedad— a modo que lo veo yo, apenas te vuelvas gennin comenzara una cuenta regresiva que finalizara con tu muerte.

El muchacho solo apretó sus puños con fuerzas, ya sabía eso, no importa cuanto entrenara el modo kitsune, necesitaría mas que eso si planeaba sobrevivir, no podía depender siempre del poder del kyubi pero lamentablemente, el era demasiado débil.

— Así que esa es la cuestión— retomo la palabra sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos suavemente por primera vez— ¿morirás o... subirás al siguiente nivel?

— ¿Q-Que? — Pregunto genuinamente confundido— ¿De que hablas?

— Las cosas son muy simples naruto— hablo de manera serie pero suave a la vez— Evoluciona o muere.

— _¿Evoluciona o muere?_ — se pregunto a si mismo sin saber como podría "evolucionar" — yo... no quiero siempre depender del poder del kyubi o del modo kitsune...pero no se evolucionar.

Antes las palabras del chico el peli blanco tuvo una gran sonrisa que abarco todo su rostro, estaba oculto, enterrado y olvidado en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero aun así, naruto seguía siendo naruto. Tal vez ya no era el tonto hiperactivo y alegra gaki que el esperaba ver, no obstante seguía dentro de el esa chispa que si era soplada adecuadamente, podría arder con mas intensidad que las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

— Bueno, me alegro mucho que estés deseoso de volverte mas fuerte— hablo con genuina felicidad— y es por ello que estoy acá, para hacerte entrega de unas cosas que si las utilizas bien, podrían volverte muy fuerte.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Que cosas?-pregunto intrigado y confundido a la vez.

El sannin de los sapos mostró otra gran sonrisa antes de contestar- ¿Conoces la historia de los Uzumaki?- Al ver como el chico negaba con la cabeza comenzó con su relato- veras, los Uzumaki se hicieron presentes en los tiempos de las guerras entre clanes cuando las aldeas shinobi aun no existían- explico de manera resumida- el clan Uzumaki siempre tuvo buenas relaciones con el Senju, el clan fundador de la aldea y por ello les ofreció un puesto en la aldea junto con los Hyuga y los Uchiha pero se rehusaron.

— ¿Por que?- pregunto con bastante curiosidad, en la academia habían omitido todo eso.

— Al parecer tuvieron muchos problemas con el clan Uchiha durante la guerra entre clanes y el odio se mantuvo a pesar de haber acabado la guerra— aclaro el peli blanco— pero también hubo otro motivo.

— ¿Cual? — volvió a preguntar ganándose una cariñosa mirada del hombre, la verdad es que esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan interesado en una conversación.

— Los Uzumaki tenían anhelos que iban mas haya de ser co-fundadores de una aldea— explico— ellos no deseaban estar sometidos a las ordenes de un señor feudal o vivir en peligro de que explote algún problema con otro clan, principalmente con los Uchiha, fue por ello que decidieron fundar su propia nación. — hablo dejando sorprendido al joven.

El rubio no se dio ni cuenta que tenía la boca completamente abierta ante tal revelación, si su clan había hecho un país, eso significaba habría mucha gente que respetaba a los Uzumaki, podría vivir allí de manera tranquila y sin mas problemas. El hombre al ver la expresión de felicidad del rubio decidió proseguir con el relato para no crearle falsas esperanzas.

— Utilizando su especialización única en el fuinjutsu se hicieron de renombre en poco tiempo— continuo el sannin— tanto que Konoha les ofreció una alianza para asegurarse que no se volvieran enemigos en caso de que estallara un conflicto entre las otras grandes aldeas que estaban apareciendo.

— Vaya...no tenía idea de eso... — susurro el rubio para si mismo.

— Es por ello que en los chalecos chunnin y jounins se lleva la espiral roja- agrego el hombre sintiendo lastima por la parte que venía. — es en honor a tu familia que llevamos su símbolo.

El rubio se quito su chaqueta y paso sus dedos sobre la espiral roja, ahora entendía por que el jiji siempre insistía tanto en que todas sus ropas siempre llevaran ese logotipo. El chico de pelo rubio no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza por ello, tanto tiempo llevando en su espalda el signo de su familia y no tenía ni idea.

— Lamentablemente Naruto esta historia no tiene un final feliz— hablo el hombre dejando confundido al rubio— durante la tercera gran guerra shinobi al aldeas de Kumo y Kiri se aliaron para destruir Uzushogakure y todo el país del remolino por temor a sus poderosos jutsus de sellado— continuo rompiendo las esperanzas del rubio sobre encontrar alguna clase de familia en ese país.

_- Así que... siempre estuve solo...- _se planteo el rubio agachando la mirada con tristeza- ¿Entonces soy el ultimo Uzumaki vivo?

El peli blanco se sintió horrible al destruir la esperanzas del chico de ese modo pero no era algo que pudiera ocultárselo o debiera— No precisamente, hay mas Uzumaki por el mundo pero al caer su nación se dispersaron por todos los continentes shinobis.

— Pero... ¿que tiene que ver esto con lo que estábamos hablando?- pregunto queriendo evitar hablar de la familia que pudo haber tenido.

— Como dije Kiri y Kumo se aliaron por miedo al país del remolino pero en si todas las naciones elementales sentían miedo ante sus jutsus tan poderosos y a sus estilos de peleas— dijo con orgullo al recordar brevemente a la esposa de su alumno— muchos creen que al destruir el país del remolino estas cosas se perdieron pero la verdad no fue así no fue así.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunto directamente, no quería hacerse ilusiones otra vez pero si la conversación tomaba el curso que el creía sería demasiado genial.

— Mejor te lo muestro— respondió para después pararse y sacar un par de pequeños pergaminos— aquí están.

El rubio miro incrédulo y algo decepcionado los pequeños pergaminos, por las palabras que esta usando con tanto orgullo el chico había comenzado a pensar que sería algo más interesante que eso.

Al notar la decepcionada mirada del chico Jiraiya decidió aclarar situación— ¿No creerás que estos son cierto? —pregunto con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión del chico— Niño, el fuinjutsu tiene muchas utilidades, entre ella transportar objetos muy grandes en pequeños pergaminos— hablo mientras extendía los pergaminos que tenían un sello grabado en ellos, el hombre solo se hizo sangrar los pulgares y los presiono contra los pergaminos para después hubiera un par de pequeñas explosiones.

El Uzumaki instintivamente llevo su antebrazo a la zona de sus ojos para protegerlos del humo, una vez que este se disipo la cara de asombro del chico que no tenía precio. A su lado izquierdo había un pergamino que era un poco mas alto y con mayor grosor que el, mientras que a su lado derecho había una pequeña caja oscura con un espiral roja sobre la tapa.

— Este es el pergamino sagrado de los Uzumaki— Aclaro poniendo una mano sobre el— tiene una gran cantidad de jutsus secretos y muy poderosos, con el podrás aprender lo que necesites sobre fuinjutsu.

— ¿Y que hay en la cajita? — pregunto el rubio levantándola y notando su peso.

— La verdad es que no tengo idea— contesto honestamente— tampoco se muy bien que clase de jutsus hay en este pergamino, solo se pueden abrir con la sangre de un verdadero Uzumaki.

Al decir eso fue capaz de ver como el chico se estremecía derepente bajando sombríamente la mirada— ¿sucede algo? — pregunto pero el chico no respondió, solo dio media vuelta y camino a la cocina dejando su mirada perdida en el aire. Ante el brutal cambio de actitud del chico el ermitaño de los sapos decidió que ya debía irse, le dolía ver a Naruto así y deseaba poder ayudarlo pero algo grande estaba pasando a las afueras del país del arroz, muchos dicen cosas sobre una nueva aldea shinobi y cosas así, lamentablemente los rumores eran tan vagos que lo obligaban a tener que hacer una visita personal al lugar y descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Bueno, ya debo irme— anuncio el peli blanco dirigiéndose a la puerta— solo venía a dejarte esas cosas, volveré en un par de semanas para ver si haz aprendido algo— abrió la puerta para irse pero al figura del chico a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

— Muchas gracias jiraiya-sama— dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia que hizo que el hombre se estremeciera haciendo que le diera un fuerte coscorrón el la nuca. — ¡auch! ¿Por que fue eso? — pregunto en voz baja pero con mucho enfado.

— No me gusta...que seas tan formal conmigo— susurro con tristeza antes de marcharse.

El único Uzumaki en la aldea de la hoja se encontraba bastante confundido, aquel hombre era demasiado raro, primero hacía una extremadamente estupida aparición en la noche, una vez que termina de analizar su sello se queda a dormir sin ninguna clase de invitación, a la mañana siguiente le prepara un delicioso desayuno y luego de da todas esas cosas sin explicarle porque las tenía todas el y después le daba un golpe por ser formal alegando que eso no le gusta.

No obstante el rubio al verlo salir por su puerta no pudo evitar sentir una cuchilla en su corazón, no quería que el se fuera tan pronto, deseaba su compañía un poco más, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rubio anhelaba estar con alguien de esa manera- _¿así se sentirán los niños cuando sus padres se van a misiones de larga duración?- _ se pregunto el muchacho mientras se sentaba en posición fetal frente al gran pergamino y la enigmática caja.

**...**

Ya varios días habían pasado desde la extraña visita el legendario ermitaño de los sapos, nuestro depresivo rubio ahora se encontraba en clase Iruka-sensei, la única clase en la que le iba bien y en donde era tratado igual que cualquier otro alumno. Pero a pesar del positivo trato, el rubio no estaba prestando ni un ápice de atención a lo que decía el hombre sobre la historia de los clanes en la aldea, su mente se encontraba debatiendo un asunto que lo atormentaba desde hace varios días.

— "_Solo se pueden abrir con la sangre de un verdadero Uzumaki_"- esas fueron las palabras que seguían resonando en su cabeza- ¿_si mi sangre no las abre... eso significa que no un verdadero Uzumaki?_

Con la vida que había llevado el rubio, uno pensaría erróneamente que eso no tendría que tener mucha importancia, pero ese sería un pensamiento erróneo, durante años, la aldea había tratado de siempre quitarle todo lo que alguna vez tuvo y prácticamente lo habían conseguido, no lo dejaban tener amigos, no le hablaban cosas muy bonitas sobre sus padres, impusieron miles de quejas contra Ichiruka Ramen en un intento por cerrarlo ya que el era bienvenido allí, el consejo presiono al hokage para no se le permita la entrada a la torre del hokage hasta que se vuelva gennin oficial.

Pero había algo que nunca habían podido quitarle y eso era su nombre, el era Uzumaki Naruto y nadie a pesar que lo habían intentado había podido cambiarlo, no importaba cuantas veces le llamaran mounstro, engendro, demonio o kyubi, el sabía que no era nada de eso por que el era Uzumaki Naruto pero... ¿y si no era un Uzumaki realmente? Estaba cansado que el siguieran quitando sus cosas, que no le permitieran tener nada. ¿Era mucho pedir? Dejarlo ser quien siempre a sido y nada mas, solo eso pedía pero si la no conseguía abrir el pergamino ni esa extraña caja, ya no le quedaría nada.

— Ve al receso Naruto— dijo suavemente una voz mientras ponía una mano en su hombro haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara— cálmate, soy yo. — aviso iruka al chico que se veía algo asustado. — hoy estuviste mas distraído de lo normal ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto con genuina preocupación.

El muchacho confiaba en su sensei pero no le iba a hablar a el respecto a sus dudas existenciales, la verdad era que no le iba a hablar a nadie al respecto ya que eso abriría un gran agujero en el muro que el había creado contra el mundo.

Como era su costumbre se acerco a un árbol con ramas gruesas y se acomodo en una para podar dormir tranquilamente pero algo interrumpió su necesitado descanso, eran las múltiples exclamaciones que provenían de una gran aglomeración de alumnos que se encontraban en la parte trasera del edificio que estaba cerca del lugar donde se encontraba el rubio.

— _¿Alguien esta peleando?-_ se pregunto el rubio al ver como mucho alumnos corrían emocionados hacia el lugar, esto no le hubiera llamado la atención en ningún sentido de no ser por que vio como Ama Tenten y Hyuga Hinata corrían a toda velocidad hacia el lugar— _que extraño...no pensé que fueran de las que disfrutaran viendo esas cosas._ — pensó con desinterés para después oír un grito que lo hizo estremecer.

— ¡No me importa si eres un prodigio o si provienes de un importante clan! — Se escucho gritar una voz que el Uzumaki reconoció al instante— ¡Te venceré y así te demostrare que puedo ser un gran Ninja sin tener que usar ninjutsu o genjutsu! — finalizo su tan conocido Nindo

— _¡Ese estupido!_ —pensó el rubio sentándose en la rama preguntándose si debería ir a ver que todo estuviese bien o no_._ — _No... No es mi asunto..._ —se recalco antes de volver a recostarse y tratar de dormir.

**...**

Si había alguien en la aldea de la hoja que representaba la determinación ese era Rock Lee, el pobre tonto que soñaba con ser un gran Ninja sin la necesidad de usar ninjutsu o genjutsu y que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a quien sea para demostrarlo.

Claro, las cosas no siempre habían sido fáciles, si es que alguna vez lo fueron. Debido a que no tenía la necesidad de entrenar ninjutsu, genjutsu o control de chackra, el dedicaba todo su tiempo a entrenar su horrible taijutsu y es por eso que su orgullo se sentía demasiado herido al ver a gente como Sasuke lo superaba sin la necesidad de esforzarse, el nació con el talento natural para hacer todo tipo de cosas y gustaba de recalcarlo siempre que podía.

Por ello tomo la extrema decisión de enfrentar a Sasuke fuera de clase poniendo el jaque su honor como Uchiha, cosa que fue una horrible decisión ya que el azabache se encontraba de un humor horrible como era costumbre en el.

— ¡No te levantes Lee! — Grito una castaña que se sitúo a su lado evitando que se levantara otra vez— ¡No puedes vencerlo ya déjalo así!

— ¡Nunca! — grito, tenía la nariz rota, múltiples moretones por su cuerpo su pómulo derecho ya estaba empezando a inflamarse— ¡Voy a derrotarlo!

Tras decir eso se levanto lo más rápido posible y corrió hacía el azabache en un intento por conectar algún golpe pero todos fueron repelidos con bastante facilidad hasta que el azabache se canso de jugar y le dio un contundente punta pie en el mentó del chico de amplias cejas.

— Ya quédate en el suelo— ordeno el Uchiha cansado de todo eso— me voy, no tiene sentido que pierda mi tiempo peleando contigo.

— ¡No te atrevas a irte! — vocifero Lee para luego tratar de pararse pero el dolor en las costillas se lo impidió— ¡Yo...te derrotare...y les demostrare a todos...! — hablo pero fue interrumpido por el Uchiha.

— ¡¿Que?!- grito el azabache— ¡¿Que nos vas a demostrar tirado en el suelo?! ¡Ya me harte de escuchar tus estupidos gritos! — volvió a gritar, Lee había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas— ¡¿Realmente crees que llegaras a ser un Ninja?! — le pregunto sin esperar respuesta— ¡Aprende cual es tu lugar! ¡Vete con tu familia de mercantes y deja de estorbar aquí!

— ¡cállate! — grito Lee furioso, no era algo que se supiera pero su familia estaba pasando por difíciles momento económicos y si el se volvía un shinobi conseguirán apoyo económico tanto por su dinero por sus misiones como por cierta manutención que la aldea da a los familiares de los Ninja de bajos recursos— ¡No necesito que tu me vengas a hablar sobre mi familia! — grito para después recibir una fuerte patada en la cara.

— ¡Ya detente Sasuke! — grito Tente que fue a socorrer al chico que estaba sangrando— ¿O quieres atacarlo como lo hiciste con naruto?

— Cállate — murmuro con rabia— no me interesa oír cosas de una estupida como tu.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultarla! — grito para después tratar de levantarse pero el era mucho.

Hinata que ya había visto demasiado fue a posicionar al lado de Lee dejando en claro que si quería volver a atacarlo primero debería pasar sobre ella, no era la gran cosa pero no se quedaría mirando otra vez— son unos tontos... — murmuro con desden— si no quieres o no pueden enfrentar la realidad no traten de volverse shinobis— hablo para después dirigirse a Lee— ¿De donde crees que viene la palabra ninjutsu? — Pregunto de forma irónica— ¿realmente crees que eres un Ninja de verdad si solo puedes utilizar taijutsu? No me hagas reír, si las demás aldeas se enteraran que konoha tiene un Ninja que no puede utilizar ninjutsu o genjutsu y que por cierto su taijutsu es una mierda, seriamos una burla global. — Aclaro dejando el orgullo del chico completamente devastado— haznos un favor a nosotros y a la aldea y lárgate a tu casa y no vuelvas. — dijo de manera fría y carente de emoción.

Tenten quiso replicar algo pero no sabía bien que cosa decir, lo único que quería hacer era llevarse a Lee lo mas lejos posible del socio pata Uchiha con complejo de superioridad total. Por su parte el chico de amplias cejas lucho con todas su fuerzas para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, esas dudas siempre estaban presentes en el y siempre lo atormentaban y hacían que se preguntara si estaba en el lugar correcto pero al oírlo del Uchiha y oír como el resto de sus compañeros se reían de el o le daban la razón al Uchiha lo hizo pensar seriamente si era una persona perseverante o simplemente tonta al seguir empeñaba en su sueño. Pero entremedio de todas su cavilaciones personales algo paso, el ambiente cambio, todos se quedaron callados de golpe y nadie lo veía a el o al azabache, incluso Tenten y Hinata que estaban a su lado estaban con el cuello volteado a sus espaldas. Rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga de su polera para después ver lo que todos veían, la sorpresa inundo su rostro al ver al rubio con marcas en la cara a unos cuantos metros de lugar mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme cobarde? — pregunto de manera prepotente pensando que al decirle eso huiría como de costumbre pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes empezó a caminar lentamente hacía el.

Todos los presentes estaban congelados en sus lugares, no era común que el Uzumaki estuviera presente en esa clase de situaciones pero lo mas preocupante era que el Uchiha prácticamente lo había desafiado y el había aceptado su desafío sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, cosa que el rubio jamás hacía.

Naruto camino de manera desinteresada hasta donde estaba el chico de amplias cejas que se le quedo mirando expectante por lo que haría. El rubio solo suspiro ante de agarrarlo de su brazo y levantarlo del suelo— tengo que curarte, vamos a otro lugar— dijo sin prestarle el mínimo de atención al Uchiha ni a nadie para después ponerse en marcha con el chico de ojos circulares.

— ¡¿vas a huir otra vez?! — Le grito el azabache al rubio que no le contesto, ni siquiera se volteo— ¡tu eres otro que no debería estar aquí maldito cobarde he hipócrita!

El rubio no contesto ni detuvo su andar, no tenía nada que demostrarle al Uchiha, lo más importante en el momento era curar al chico cejudo ¿El motivo? Ni el lo sabía, solo sabía que tenía que hacer algo, de la misma manera como sabía que tenía que interceder por Lee.

**...**

El rubio estaba caminado por el bosque posterior a la academia llevando a un magullado y herido Lee que tenía la mirada en el suelo— eso fue estupido— hablo al fin— sabías que no podías ganar pero te seguías levantando, eso es estupidez o masoquismo— el chico de amplias cejas no dijo nada, sentía demasiada vergüenza, reto al Uchiha para demostrarle que no se necesitaba ninjutsu o genjutsu para ser un gran Ninja y lo único que demostró fue todo lo contrario.

— No lo hagas por favor— pidió el rubio mientras sacaba sus instrumentos médicos para curar al azabache.

— ¿hacer que? — pregunto confundido.

— Arruinar la imagen que tengo de ti— respondió dejándolo sorprendido— siempre sigues adelante a pesar de todo no importa que, siempre... yo solía ser así... pero me rendí. — Admitió sin darle importancia— Al verte veo lo que pude haber sido... y no me parece tan mal final... pero si te rindes se que haberme vuelto como soy fue la mejor opción.

El chico quedo con la boca lo mas abierta posible, acaso era posible que el rubio estuviese diciendo lo que creía que decía— Tu... ¿estas diciendo...que tu me admiras? — el rubio no contesto pero su silencio fue mas que suficiente para sacarle una gran sonrisa al azabache de grandes dejas.

— ¿están aquí chicos?— se oyó una voz, el rubio y el peli negro la reconocieron de inmediato.

— ¿Tenten? ¿Hinata-san? — pregunto Lee al ver a las dos recién llegadas— ¿que hacen aquí?

— ¿Tu que crees? — Pregunto notoriamente enfadada— ¡Se largaron sin decir nada!

Mientras el chico trataba de excusarse con la castaña el rubio solo seguía aplicándole distintas cremas y vendajes aun preguntándose a si mismo por que fue allí en primer lugar, si Lee quería matarse peleando contra Sasuke no era su asunto... aun así no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzado y ver como se lastimaba, fue una situación similar a cuando le enseño aquel movimiento de taijutsu una semana antes, simplemente no pudo evitar ayudarlo.

Estaba terminando de vendar el brazo izquierdo del chico cuando con su vista periférica nota que la princesa de los Hyuga le esta haciendo una educada y respetuosa reverencia.

— M-Muchas gracias Naruto-san— las palabras de la chica detuvieron la conversación de los otro dos muchachos— No sabíamos que ha-hacer para s-salir de esa s-situación, gracias por ayudar a Lee— dijo levantando la mirada con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, tan linda que el Uzumaki tuvo que desviar la mirada y no entendía el porque.

El rubio no sabía como reaccionar ante las muestras de respeto así que como siempre solo iba a voltear la cabeza y fingir que no había pasado pero al hacerlo vio como Lee y Tenten se estremecían y se paraban de golpe— ¡cierto! — Dijeron al unísono— ¡muchas gracias por su ayuda Naruto-san! — gritaron en coro dejando aun mas incomodo al rubio que solo respondió con enfado.

— ¡No hagan eso! — Dijo secamente dejando sorprendido a los chicos— no me gusta... cuando la gente agacha su cabeza ante mi... — murmuro ignorando la voces que lo acribillaban emocionalmente. — Adiós— murmuro antes de emprender camino a un ritmo acelerado, no quería que nadie lo detuviera.

**...**

Y allí estaba otra vez, en el infierno personal de Naruto, mas conocido como clase de taijutsu. Era tan desagradable la mayoría del tiempo, tener que estar esperando que otros terminaran sus peleas para luego ir el y perder de la forma mas rápida posible mayormente contra los engreídos de clanes distinguidos, era simplemente tedioso.

A los lejos vio como Lee y llegaba al lugar junto con ayuda de Tenten y Hinata, eso solo podía demostrar la paliza que recibió y el rubio no pudo evitar sentir un atisbo de culpa por no haber reaccionado antes y frenar la pelea antes de que el chico de amplias cejas saliera tan lastimado.

Como siempre pasaron las chicas primero, a diferencia de la ultima vez Hinata y Tenten no pelearon entre ellas si no contra otras. Ino peleo contra la castaña lo cual fue una pelea un tanto corta donde la castaña salio victoriosa y después peleo la Hyuga con la co- presidenta del club de fans de pelo rosa, la cual se veía extrañamente motivada y agresiva pero perdió al final de cuentas gracias a los golpes jukeen de Hinata.

Al terminar las chicas poco a poco fueron pasando lo chicos, que al desinteresado ojo del rubio ninguno capturo su atención aparte del combate entre Kiba y Rock Lee donde el vencedor casi inmediato fue el Inuzuka. En defensa de Lee tal vez hubiera durado mas de no ser por la previa paliza recibida por el Uchiha, irónicamente mientras pensaba eso Lee con un semblante frío y oscuro se sentó a su lado.

— Ya no se que mas hacer... — susurro Lee—...mi taijutsu nunca mejora...siempre perdió contra todos...no importa cuanto entrenamiento extra tenga... Naruto-san... ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste el otro día? — pregunto Lee levando su cristalina mirada— ¿es cierto que crees que puedo volverme un gran Ninja solo con taijutsu?

El rubio lo miro durante un segundo pero no dijo nada, solo se paro y fue al frente de la clase a esperar su turno, Lee ante ese rechazo solo soltó una lagrimas y trato de conservar todo el orgullo posible manteniéndose firme frente a la mirada de la chica que le gustaba que lo había estado observando pero no había dicho nada.

— ¡Siguiente encuentro! — Grito el profesor llamando la atención de todos— ¡Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto! — llamo el profesor haciendo que varios se preguntaran si la escena que vieron la ultima vez que aquellos chicos se enfrentaron se repetiría.

— Me niego— dijo el Uchiha con desagrado— No pienso volver a perder mi tiempo con ese fracasado.- respondió con veneno en las palabras.

El profesor iba a replicar pero las palabras del rubio se le adelantaron.

— ¿Tienes miedo Uchiha? — pregunto el rubio sin mirarlo para después caminar al centro del circulo.

Todos quedaron sumamente impactados por sus palabras, cualquiera pensaría que después de la humillación que paso en su ultimo enfrentamiento el Uzumaki no tendría deseos de pelear contra el Uchiha pero cuando desvío la mirada hacía el azabache fueron capaces de ver que sus ojos no eran como de costumbre, esta vez no estaban vacíos, no esta vez había algo en ellos, algo que les puso los pelos de punto a varios, ese algo era ira, mucha pero mucha ira.

El azabache no respondió nada, no era necesario, si tanto quería una paliza el se la daría sin contemplación, al quedar frete a frente la curiosidad pudo mas que su temple frío y agreste— ¿Que te tuvo que decir tu mamita para que tuvieras el valor de enfrentar por una vez? — pregunto en tono despectivo haciendo que varios chicos se rieran en incluso llamaran al rubio "niñito de mami"

Para sorpresa general esta vez el rubio si contesto a su insulto pero no con lo que ellos esperaban.

— vaya...sabía que los Uchiha eran solo un montón de idiotas pretenciosos, ególatras y narcisistas— dijo mientras abrir su chaqueta para pelear mas cómodamente ya que esta vez iba a pelear—...hasta ahora nadie me había mencionado que era tan charlatanes como tu.

Todos los presentes dejaron de reírse o incluso de respirar ¿El rubio de verdad había insultado al clan Uchiha frente a Sasuke? Muchos con temor desviaron la mirada hacía el Uchiha que estaba frente al Uzumaki el cual su cuerpo había comenzando a temblar de ira.

— ¿...Como...te atreves...? — murmuro para después comenzar a despotricar sin control— ¡¿A decir eso?! — grito colérico.

El rubio no dijo nada, solo se coloco en posición de batalla esperando que el sensei diera la señal para comenzar.

Todos los presentes, incluido el profesor, se preguntaron que es lo que pasaba con el rubio, el jamás se esforzaba por pelear, mucho menos decía esa clase de cosas ni mostraba un comportamiento tan agresivo, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le escupió en la cara pareció molestarle pero ahora se notaba que había mucha ira contra el azabache en el.

El Uchiha también se preparo para pelear pero antes de que el profesor dijera nada el Uchiha volvió a hablar.

— Antes de que te rompa todos los dientes— advirtió con gran odio en su mirada— ¿tienes algo que decir?

El rubio no quería hablar pero había algo demasiado importante que tenía que decirle y todos debían escucharlo.

— Si...- murmuro son quitarle la vista de encima— ¿quien te haz creído que eres? — pregunto desconcertándolo a el y a toda la clase— ¿Quien eres tu para decir si lo sueños de alguien puede o no cumplirse? — pregunto sin esperar respuesta— La verdad es que si Lee se vuelve un shinobi de esta aldea no exigiría motivo para sentir vergüenza ya que eso solo demostraría lo determinados que son las personas de konoha por cumplir sus sueños— hablo dando a entender lo todo, la ira, las replicas agresivas, el motivo porque estaba peleando realmente era por lo que le había dicho a Lee, cosa que dejo impactado al chico de amplias cejas— Pero... si tu te conviertes en shinobi...eso si sería una vergüenza para la aldea ya que demostraría que lo que importa no es la persona que somos si no la insignia que llevamos en la espalda— hablo haciendo una clara referencia a su clan— solo eres un tonto narcisista que cree que todo gira a su alrededor, que piensa que solo su dolor cuenta y que cree que solo tu conoces la soledad y el dolor que genera. — dijo con asco en sus palabras dejando a todos sorprendidos. — el único idiota patético hache eres tu.

Sasuke estaba en un estado de completa sorpresa e ira, no entendía como el Uzumaki se había atrevido a decirle todo eso pero si morir era lo que quería el lo mataría con gusto, pacientemente espero unos segundos a que el sensei diera la orden para pelear, no quería que luego se defendiera diciendo estupideces como que no estaba preparado o algo así.

— ¡Sensei! — Grito Sasuke— ¡Ya de la orden para empezar!

El hombre se sobresalto, había quedado tan absorbido por la atmosfera como los demás alumnos, definitivamente el odio y la ria que eran capaces de liberan aquellos muchachos podría intimidar fácilmente a un batallón completo.

— ¡Comiencen! — grito dando la señal a la cual Sasuke no espero ni un solo segundo para correr a toda velocidad contra el rubio que no se movió ningún centímetro.

— ¡ahora te enseñare que eres en realidad! — grito queriendo mostrarle a todos que no era mas que un hablador pero la cosa resulto de una manera muy diferente.

El rubio tenso todos los músculos de su brazo derecho y se preparo, vio como el azabache hacia el ademán de un movimiento con su brazo derecho pero nada mas— _Es una finta eso significa que atacara por mi flanco derecho_—infirió el rubio para segundos después agacharse y evitar el golpe del azabache que efectivamente fue por su lado derecho.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como el rubio evadió fácilmente el golpe del azabache y tenía una apertura completa para atacar al Uchiha. Por un rápido segundo el rubio considero no hacer nada y no meterse en una situación tan complicada, pero de inmediato la palabras que el engreído Uchiha le dijo a Lee, su forma de tratarlo y las lagrimas del mismísimo Lee se hicieron presente en la mente del rubio y todas sus dudas desaparecieron.

— ¡Se perfectamente quien soy! — Grito el rubio preparándose para atacar al azabache sin miramientos— ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! — grito mientras impactaba su puño en todo el pómulo derecho del azabache para después mandarlo a volar varios metros hasta impactar contra un árbol con extrema fuerza y violencia dejándolo inconciente.

Quienes poseían un ojo más agudo con terror fueron capaces de notar como un par de dientes salían volando de la boca del azabache plasmado en la sangre del este.

Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta, mucho de ellos con un miedo latente, incluido el sensei. De golpe muchos momentos en donde se habían burlado del rubio, lo habían atacado o ignorado cuando necesitaba su ayuda aparecieron en su mente al ver como de un solo golpe mandaba posiblemente al hospital al azabache que solo se podía comparar con el prodigio de los Hyuga en cuanto a taijutsu se tratara fue por ello que varios se sobresaltaron y retrocedieron varios pasos cuando vieron como el rubio se dirigía a la multitud que se fue abriendo paso a el que solo fue al lugar donde antes había estado sentado junto a Lee que ahora lo miraba con la boca abierta sin creerse lo que había pasado.

— ¡Por dios Sasuke-kun! — Grito la peli rosa al salir de su estupor y ver el decadente estado en que se encontraba su amor platónico— ¡Alguien ayúdelo! — grito esperando que el sensei hiciera algo por el azabache.

Ante el grito de la peli rosa varios, entre ellos el sensei, salieron de su estupor y fueron a ver que había pasado con el azache, mientras que otros tanto se alumno se quedo en su lugar.

— I-Increíble...Naruto venció a Sasuke de un solo golpe—dijo el Nara aun si creer lo que había visto.

— Y vaya golpe que le dio... — agrego el Akimichi a su lado. — Me sorprende que no le arrancara la cabeza... — murmuro para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡No digas eso Chouji! — respondió la Yamanaka que sorprendentemente no había ido con la multitud— Sasuke-kun estará bien... ¿cierto?

— Sus lesiones no parecen letales, no obstante creo que tendrá que ser internado unos pocos días en el hospital—respondió el Aburame de manera neutral.

Por su parte el profesor estaba utilizando un jutsu medico para examinar la gravedad del daño lo cual lo dejo bastante sorprendido— _Doble fractura craneal...una conmoción, le tiro dos dientes y casi le disloco la mandíbula... ese asqueroso demonio se ensaño con este chico_—Pensó el profesor mientras comenzaba curarlo a la espera de que un equipo de especialización medica llegaba a la zona para trasladar al Uchiha al hospital.

— _¿Este... este es el poder que tengo tras haber pasado un mes de entrenamiento constante con el hokage?_ —se pregunto el rubio mientras miraba la mano con la que había golpeado al azabache, la verdad era que hasta el se sorprendió de su propia fuerza— _Tengo que seguir a este ritmo_. — se dijo a si mismo a sentirse satisfecho con la lección de humildad que le había enseñado al Uchiha.

Por su parte el club de fans del engreído azabache miraba como se lo llevaban en camilla y les decían que no podían acompañarlo. Cabe destacar que todas las presentes habían desarrollado un nuevo y poderoso odio contra el rubio, especialmente su líder peli rosa que no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, a pesar de que intentaron detenerla se dirigió a paso firme y acelerado donde se encontraba el rubio mirando su mano. El chico de rosa cabellera estaba listo para descargar todo su odio en un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del chico pero justo cuando quedo parada frente al rubio levanto la mirada y la vio directamente a los ojos, de este modo fue capaz de sentir su odio, de sentir su ira y eso la hizo temblar de miedo.

Bajo lentamente su puño y retrocedió unos paso temerosa de que el rubio le hiciera algo— M-Mis... ¡Mis padres tiene razón sobre ti! — grito con mas miedo que ira en su voz. — ¡no eres nada mas que un mounstros! ¡Eres un maldito demonio que no debería existir! — grito para después salir corriendo a su hogar en busca de sus padres para decirles lo sucedido y que tomen cartas en el asunto.

Al ver como huía el rubio solo se paro de golpe sobresaltando a sus compañeros para después caminar lentamente a su hogar— _Yo no soy un demonio...Soy Uzumaki Naruto... ¿cierto?_ —se pregunto confundido, si la gente le temía, lo despreciaba y se alejaba de el... ¿Que era lo que lo diferenciaba de un demonio?

**...**

Hola gente

Aca con un neuvo cap

Espero que les haya gustado y tengo uno que otro aviso y/o comentario sobre el cap

Para empezar notaron que no hubo "voces"?

Bueno, empaarte es erroneo eso ya que en una aprte hago referencia a ellas pero no explico especificamente que dicen, solo para evitar malos entendidos.

Para los fans de One Piece, si quieren visualizar el golpe que anruto le da a sasuke como yo lo hice, recuerden el momento en que luffy le da un golpe a un teruubyto, asi es mas o menos como lo visualice.

Me disculpo por no poner mucho de hinata o romance en este cap pero quiero hacer avanzar la historia en todos los aspecto y como dije desde el inicio esta historia seria de amor lento pero ya en el siguiente cap se vera un poco mas de hinta y otras cosas...

Tambien se que fue corta la visita de jiraiya pero tenia que hacerla asi por otra cosa que pasara mas adelante en la trama, supongo que ya decubrieron cual es la aldea que a aparecido por el pais del arroz asi que ya saben como que es lo que va a descubrir por haya.

Bueno si quedaron con ganas de saber quehay dentro de la cajita magica en el proximo cap se sabra y ocurriran mas y mas cosas asi que no dejen de leer :D

**Respuesta a los comentarios:**

**Cardex-san**: gracias por comentar y bueno, de ese hecho nacio el fic, queria crear una version de anruto no utilizada en los fic que yo aya leido y bueno, esto quedo.

**Sakura1402**: hola y si, a mi tampoco nunca me gusto mucho sasuke tampoco. En cuanto a lo de hinata bueno con el tiempo se iran dando situaciones donde tendran que ayudarse mutuamente para sobrevivir (y no me estoy refiriendo a cuando se vuelvan gennin) en cuanto al equipo lo estoy pensando pero no dare comentarios sobre por ahora :D mejor mantener el suspenso.

**7siniestro**: gracias por la recomendacion y yo tambien apse por tu perfil y note lo mismo, en cuanto a lo de susuna ya la conozco, he leido uno que otro fic de ella, espero que te haya gustado el cap y de hay nos leemos ;)

**HINAThItHA.16241: **hola y no eres solo tu, hasta yo me senti orgullosa de hinata por enfrentarlo y en cuanto a naruto, bueno veraas ahora que si el no tiene un motivo valido decide no hacer las cosas. Bueno en cuanto a eso, veraz que nuestro querido rubio no es capaz de pensar que una buena chica haria algo asi por el porque si, fue por ello que penso en eso y creyo que lo hizo solo para quedarse a mano y por ello no necesitaba darle las gracias. Algo frio su modo de ver las cosas pero su vida lo llevo a pensar asi, por ultimo, esa es una idea que me tiene tentado junto con otras.

**Zafir09**: gracias por comentar y la verdad tengo preparado algo similar para los capitulos cuanto a eso aun no lo tengo preevisto eprot en en mente que nunca sera el mismo rubio hiperactivo del cannon pero la gente que lo quiere tratara de acercase lo mas posible a eso. Gracias por comentar y nos leemos pronto!

**Davaru**: hola y si, apenas ha comenzado el entrenamiento con el jiji pero ser exigente tiene su reconpensa y ahora la vimos y bueno ya viste que lo que realmente lo hizo enojar no es anda contra el si no contra alguien que el sin saberlo, se volvio importante y bueno lo de jiraiya fue corto pero como dije necesario ya que ahora tiene un trabajo importante que hacer jejej ya lo veran.

**Isabela-chan **nyaa: jeje no fuiste la unica con esa reaccion, hasta yo dude si ponerla o no pero me parecio la mejor opcione, eventualmente habra mas naruhina, ahora tuve que centrarme en este asunto del fuinjutsu y el problemita con sasuke y a la vez, queria que se mostrar un poco los resultados dele ntrenamiento.

**Aithussa**: hola y si, el tercero no se lo va a dejar facil pero eso tiene su reconpensa :D bueno sit e cae tan mal sasuke, creo que debio gustare la leccionde hulmidad que naruto le dio, en cuanto a los padres de anruto, como dijo "no sabia mucho de el y tampoco interesaba"

Hinata si sabe que naruto es huerfano pero debes entender que a ella no le corresponde decir eso siendo que ni siquiera el rubio se lo a dicho a ella, seria una flata de respeto ventilar eso siendo que el rubio obviamente no quiere mencionarlo. Y si fue genial su defenza y triste que naruto pensara eso pero como dije, nadie nunca ha hecho algo bueno por el asi de la nada asi que es normal que crea que hubo otro motivo en la cuestion y bueno como dije, una persona nunca cambia completamente XD

Iruka si es profesor de naruto pero hasta ahora sus clases no han tenido mucha relevancia por ende no la e mencionado mucho (en el primer cap la menciono levemente) y lo de jiraiya bueno hara su mejor esfuerza lo de gaara aun lo estoy viendo pero gaara le dara sus motivos a anruto para pelear :D

**AndreTKD**: muchas gracias jeje y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Bueno naruto como veras tratar de pasar inadvertido y con sasuke hay nadie le resta la suficiente atencion como par anotar que todo lo que dijo el azabache estaba mal, en cuanto a la madre de hinata (que se llamara Hitomi a falta de nombre en la serie) tendra un papel muy importante en la historia en cuanto a la union de su hija con el rubio. Por lo de shino aun no lo tengo contemplado como un personaje de la historia ya que su personalidad me es dificil usarla pero mas adelante habra unos sucesos que lo involucraran o eso tengo previsto por ahora, no se si puede cambiar algo con el tiempo. Suerte y nos leemos pronto!

**Nobodysknows**: si, sasuke merece ser castrado por su comportamiento ya ire poneindo los distintos entrenamientos a los cuales se someta el rubio los cuales le seran abstante dificiles y bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos pronto!

**Recomendaciones del cap: ** bueno este es un fic parody/comedia/time-travel demasiado bueno, es la idea de que el equipo 7 vuelve en el tiempo a distintos factores en su vida y cambian radicalmente el futuro pero creanme cuando le digo que hay momento que son para orinarte de la risa, sin ams alarde el fic se llama **"Es por una buena causa "lo juro!"**

Fic en ingles originalmente pero traducido, la traduccion no esta completa pero hay lsito como 24 o 26 cap hasiq eu disfruten :D

Buenoe so es todo, los de los 3 reviews bla bla bla

Suerte y nos leemos en el siguiente cap!


	5. Disputas hirientes

Hola y buenas gente!

Nos leemos en las notas finales!

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Disputas hirientes.**_

El sudor caía por sus coloradas mejillas, la respiración estaba agitada y sus músculos gritaban por clemencia. Ya llevaban cinco semanas de entrenamiento y cada vez parecía más y más doloroso.

— _¿Donde estas?_ —se pregunto el rubio, el anciano Hokage se movía a una velocidad increíble que prácticamente lo hacia desaparecer— _¡cierto imbecil! ¡Debo usar mis otros sentidos!_ — se reprocho a su mismo para después usar su olfato y su audición amplificada para localizar al hombre. Cuando se dio cuenta de su la ubicación del anciano palideció al instante.

Con brusquedad se dio vuelta para ver al hombre parado justo detrás de el, se maldijo por no haber pensando antes en usar sus otros sentidos pero no pudo hacerlo mucho más ya que una lluvia de golpes comenzó contra el.

— ¡vamos naruto! — Animo el hokage— ¿solo vas a esquivar? — pregunto queriendo hacerlo reaccionar.

El rubio no contesto nada, toda su atención estaba centrada en encontrar alguna falla en la defensa del Hokage y para su suerte o desgracia consiguió ver una abertura en los movimientos del Hokage e iba a aprovecharla. Sin pensarlo mucho trato de enviar un golpe al Hokage el cual fue interceptado con facilidad pero lo que no espero fue que la cola del chico secundara el ataque— ¡al fin te podré dar un golpe! — vitoreo antes de tiempo y lo supo al ver la macabra sonrisa del anciano.

— Un consejo naruto... — hablo mientras atrapaba la cola del chico con su mano izquierda— cuando la abertura es tan fácil de detectar... ¡es una trampa! — vocifero antes de empezar a girar como un trompo a una impresionante velocidad para después lanzar al chico por los aire.

El chico kitsune dio vueltas por los aires hasta terminar impactando violentamente contra una pared, en un caso normal se habría parado y seguido con sus ataques es un vano intento por poder conectar aunque sea un solo golpe contra su anciano maestro pero esta vez... sentía un poco de nauseas por las vueltas.

— _Voy a vomitar hasta el ramen que me comí la semana pasada..._ —pensó el rubio haciendo uso de todas sus fuerza para no terminar devolviendo su almuerzo. — Creo que esto se podría considerar maltrato infantil... — murmuro el mientras se paraba.

— ¿Eso fue un chiste? — pregunto el Hokage a su lado con una tierna sonrisa.

— Yo diría que fue una queja bien disimulada— contesto el rubio— ¿seguimos? — pregunto, no estaba muy interesado en seguir siendo golpeado pero cualquier cosa era mejor que conversar.

— Por ahora no— contesto dejando sorprendido el Uzumaki, solo llevaban una poco mas de una hora de entrenamiento, era muy pronto para terminar o para si quiera tomar un descanso— tenemos que conversar de algo importante.

El rubio se sorprendido pero no dijo nada, tenía una leve idea de lo que podría querer hablar con el y realmente no tenía deseos de hablar sobre el tema.

— ¿Tiene que ver con lo sucedido con Uchiha-san? — pregunto sin mayor interés en el asunto.

— Un poco...— respondió el hombre mientras se sentaba y lo invitaba a hacer lo mismo— pero yo diría que es algo más importante aun.

El chico no dijo nada solo lo dejo continuar, el tono serio y algo agobiado del hombre lo estaba incomodando y preocupando un poco.

— Dime Naruto... ¿Te gusta estar en la academia? — pregunto el hombre con un brillo especial de esperanza en sus ojos.

En la mente del Uzumaki pasaron muchas posibles respuestas como: "Lo odio" o "Claro que no" o "mi fantasías mas eróticas es poder arrancarles la garganta a mis senseis mientras duermen para luego sacarle el ojo sin romperle el nervio ocular y hacer que se vean morir" pero supuso que algo así decepcionaría al hombre y le preocuparía un poco, especialmente lo ultimo.

— Yo... realmente soy indiferente a todo eso— dijo seleccionando bien sus palabras, sabia que el anciano Hokage tenia que fe que su estadía en la academia shinobi iba a conseguir algún efecto positivo en el, lamentablemente era todo lo opuesto.

El anciano Hokage suspiro con cansancio, sabía que era tonto pero tenía una mera esperanza que escucharía algo más positivo ante su pregunta.

— ¿A que se debe la pregunta? — pregunto el rubio mirando a la nada como de costumbre.

— Después de lo de Sasuke...unos padres...— respondió pero fue cortado por el chico.

— Los padres de Haruno-san— completo el Uzumaki sin mayor interés.

— Exacto, bueno ellos llegaron a mi oficina preocupados por lo sucedido— comento esperando la reacción del chico la cual no se hizo presento— Junto con una solicitud... — fue interrumpido nuevamente.

— ¿Otra vez están pidiendo mi ejecución? — pregunto el Uzumaki sin mucho interés o agrado.

_¡No deberias vivir!_

_¡Cada vez que respirases un insulto para la aldea!_

Escucho el chico en su cabeza, varias veces habian pedido su ejecución así que una vez más no lo sorprenderia.

Durante años el hokage lo había intentado proteger de esa clase de cosas pero lamentablemente llego el momento donde ya no pudo ocultárselo más. Muchos civiles, shinobis y padres de sus compañeros de academia pidieron múltiples veces su ejecución tanto pública como secreta alegando cosas como que el kyubi estaba tomando el control de su cuerpo en secreto y demás.

El jiji siempre se mantuvo firme diciendo que no lo permitiría y quien osara ponerle un dedo encima sería ejecutado por alta traición a la hoja. Nadie estaba feliz con que esa amenaza tuvo que cumplirse múltiples veces con el pasar de los años especialmente un año atrás cuando el peor incidente se reporto.

— No esta vez— respondió con tristeza, aquello era un fallo personal que el había tenido y siempre lo lamentaba— Esta vez, pidieron... tu expulsión de la academia.

Uzumaki Naruto era una persona que ya no mostraba sus emociones, tampoco era como si las reprimiera, simplemente ya no estaban pero al oír esas palabras del Hokage no pudo evitar sentirse levemente... feliz e ilusionado.

_No mereces convertirte en shinobi, no mereces ser concierado humano si quiera._

Esa era la voz de uno de sus antiguos profesores, aquel realmente lo odiba, el rubio no pudo suprimir el recuerdo de cuando su grupo fue de excursion al monte Hokage y el se "cayo" por el precipicio, de no ser por Iruka-sensei podria estar muerto ahora, pero claro, nadie aparte del jiji le creyo cuando dijo que lo empujaron.

— No es una noticia para ponerse contento— regaño el Hokage al ver el brillo en los ojos del chico— deberías sentirte mal.

— ¿Por que habría de sentirme mal? — pregunto con desagrado el adolescente.

— ¿Acaso ya no quieres ser un shinobi? — pregunto ya molesto el Hokage, realmente le enfadaba que el rubio se sintiera tan emocionado con la noticia. — ¿Que sentido tiene este entrenamiento si no planeas graduarte naruto?

— No digo que no me gradúe— contesto neutralmente— pero creo que sería mejor si estudio en casa— afirmo el chico— con mis estudios personales y con tu apoyo se que podría avanzar mas que en la academia.

El Hokage suspiro con frustración, era sabido para el que muchas veces los profesores de naruto más que ayudarlo a veces lo retenían o atrasaban solo por placer o por motivos más maquiavélicos. Después de lo sucedido un año atrás estuvo fuertemente decidido a sacarlo de la academia, al final de cuentas, fue allí donde lo secuestraron y el Hokage no estaba seguro de quien fue pero sabía que uno de los profesores estuvo implicado en su secuestro pero hubo un motivo que lo retuvo de hacerlo y eso fue la esperanza y el miedo.

El Hokage aun tenía la burda esperanza de que el rubio pudiera hacer algún amigo en la academia y también sentía miedo de estarle quitando esa oportunidad si lo sacaba de la academia antes de tiempo. Pero la desagradable verdad era que llevaba cinco años en la academia y aun no tenía ningún amigo y por lo que veía gracias a su bola de cristal... parecía que iba en retroceso.

Debido a su nueva personalidad su única oportunidad de tener amigos seria si ellos se acercan a el, pero desde lo ocurrido con el Uchiha las chicas que no solo lo odiaban con pasión si no que también le temían por su "arranque de violencia" como le decían suavemente al hecho de haber mandado al ultimo de los Uchiha al hospital por un único pero extremadamente fuerte golpe.

Con Rock Lee no sabía si sentirse confundido o decepcionado del muchacho, algo muy raro había pasado con el desde lo de Sasuke, siempre se ponía raro al estar cerca del rubio, murmuraba cosas y hasta lo evitaba. Una buena posibilidad sería que algún adulto le contara el secreto del rubio al ver que estaban formando una especie de lazo, no sería la primera vez que el decreto se rompiera.

La chica Hyuga era definitivamente la que mas deseaba ayudarlo pero su personalidad y el odio que su clan siente contra el chico lo dificultaban todo. De no ser por su madre probablemente le hubieran prohibido acercársele al Uzumaki, no obstante las pocas veces que había intentado o conseguido acercarse al solitario rubio su primo siempre se interponía, esto llegaba al punto en que el Hokage se estaba empezando a preguntar si algún adulto de su prestigioso clan rompió el decreto y le ordeno alejar a la chica del rubio.

La otra única chica que no sentía odio ni miedo contra el Uzumaki era Ama Tenten, su familia llego a la aldea años después de lo sucedido con el kyubi por ello, a pesar de saber su secreto al volverse ciudadanos oficiales, no sintieron nada negativo contra el chico. La joven aspirante a kunoichi tenia todas la posibilidades de su lado, ella había llegado un años tarde a inscripción a la academia así que por eso a pesar de ser un año mayor siempre estuvo en el grupo del rubio así que se podía decir que se conocían desde siempre o al menos de vista, su familia no se oponía a una posible cercanía con el rubio, tenía una personalidad traviesa, extrovertida y amable, osea que en pocas palabras ella era un candidata perfecta para ser la amiga del rubio pero lamentablemente, la joven y futura maestras de las armas no tenía la más minima idea de lo mucho que el rubio necesitaba a alguien a su lado, por ende solo se metía en sus asuntos, de lo cual nadie puedo culparla.

— Me miran como a un demonio...- —rompió el silencio el Uzumaki con aquel triste susurro.

— ¿Q-que? — atino a preguntar el Hokage, la pregunta lo agarro con la guardia baja.

— Siempre lo hicieron— continuo el chico sin reparo en la sorpresa del anciano— tal vez no sepan del kyubi... pero saben que hay algo diferente en mi... saben que es peligroso acercárseme mucho y desde lo de Sasuke todo se a intensificado... — lamento el chico cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

— Naruto...yo... — el anciano trato de encontrar algo que decir pero ningún sonido se hacía presente en su Garganta.

— Rehúyen de mi en los pasillos, se sobresaltan y corren cuando me ven caminar en su dirección, susurran cosas a mis espaldas... — enumero el chico mientras se ponía en posición fetal y abrazaba sus piernas— ¿Sabes? Siempre odie la academia, incluso cuando me la pasaba riendo y sonriendo... pero a pesar de todo, la academia junto con tu oficina y mi apartamento, eran los únicos lugares donde me sentía seguro...pero ahora la academia se volvió solo otro lugar en la aldea donde soy el "Niño Demonio" — finalizo el chico mirando a la nada.

El Hokage escucho sus palabras sintiendo como un gran agujero se formaba en su pecho, al parecer nunca había hecho algo realmente positivo por el chico, el decreto evidentemente no funcionaba, no pudo confiar ni en sus propios anbus para que lo cuidaran a lo largo de su vida ni pudo darle la atención que siempre necesito debido a su trabajo. Tal vez las únicas personas que realmente habían ayudado al rubio habían sido su tonto y pervertido alumno que aunque el rubio aun no lo supiera, había sido el súper pervertido de la hoja quien lo había criado sus primeros tres años de vida y Umino Iruka, que había sido la primera persona en la aldea con la que nauto sintió empatía por su infancia llena de soledad y por haber gastado bromas en la aldea solo para ser vistos.

Un lamentable suspiro salio de los labios del anciano antes de hablar.

— De acuerdo— dijo sin más confundiendo al chico— Esto tomara unos días—aviso—deberé hablar con alguna personas sobre tu nuevo régimen estudiantil pero creo que será posible tenerlo todo listo para el fin de semana— dijo haciendo caso omiso a la gran cara de sorpresa del chico kitsune— ¿sobrevivirás una semana más en la academia? — pregunto retóricamente mientras se paraba.

— Si... — hablo aun si creérselo ¿de verdad se había librado de la academia? — oye... ¿que haces jiji? — pregunto el chico al ver como el Hokage creaba un portal a su despacho siendo que solo llevaban un hora de entrenamiento.

— Hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí— contesto el Hokage saltando al portal sin mirar al chico.

El chico se extraño por el comportamiento del Hokage pero no le dio más importancia, estaba feliz por su última semana en la academia.

**...**

Mientras veía como el chico volvía a su forma normal el anciano Hokage no pudo sentirse más miserable, realmente le había fallado de tantas maneras que se sorprende de que el chico lo considerara como una de sus persona preciosas y no alguien a quien debería eliminar.

El Yondaime Hokage, Namikase Minato, su padre en secreto hasta para el, había elegido sacrificarlo a su joven hijo que no tenia ni siquiera un día de nacido para mantener el equilibrio de la naciones shinobis. Esa clase de pensamientos siempre despertaban oscuras ideas en la cabeza del anciano ¿Realmente Minato pensó que el pueblo le vería como una especie de héroe o solo lo dijo para calmar su conciencia antes de morir? Al final de cuentas el iba a morir, no tendría idea de que clase de vida tendría su hijo no estaría obligado a ver las miserias que pasaría su hijo como lo hacía el anciano, sonaba feo, pero entre Naruto y Minato, fue el joven rubio quien salio perdiendo. El hokage aspiro de su pipa y se pregunto que hubiera sido del rubio si hubiera aceptado la solicitud de su alumno y le hubiera permitido llevárselo con el a sus viajes, posiblemente sería un gran pervertido hoy en día, el terror de la aldea y posiblemente el terror de los padres cuando llegara cumpliera sus 16 años, era gracioso de imaginar y algo complicado moralmente hablando pero eso era mil veces mejor que un chico roto, vacío, esquizofrénico con delirios paranoicos constantes y muy pero muy miserable vida.

Tal vez el le fallo a Minato, pero definitivamente Minato le fallo a naruto, al igual que todos.

**...**

Muchas horas habían pasado desde su conversación con el Hokage y el rubio se encontraba en su apartamento leyendo el gigantesco pergamino sagrado de los Uzumaki. Tras varias horas de extensa lectura cayo en cuenta de algo muy pero muy importa, no entendía un carajo de fuinjutsu.

— _joder... con razón ya no hay maestros de fuinjutsu... ¡es demasiado complicado!_ —protesto para si mismo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el suelo y perdía su vista en el techo. — _Para estudiar cada jutsu debo descifrar su formula primero y luego recomponerla según el uso que quiero darle... ¡me tomaría meses dominar aunque sea un solo jutsu y de los mas fáciles!_ —Maldijo el chico ante su problema— _buscare el mas simple y veré que consigo._

Sin más demora comenzó a leer los distintos jutsus de sellado que el pergamino guardaba pero sin éxito de encontrar alguno que fuera moderadamente fácil como para comenzar su aprendizaje en la tan difícil arte del fuinjutsu. — _Bueno... este no es precisamente fácil, pero tampoco se ve tan difícil como el resto..._ — considero antes de poner a hacer leer a fondo sobre el jutsu, su ejecución y cantidad de chackra usable, entre otras cosas.

Tras otra tanda de horas que el tomo descifrar la ecuación numérica del jutsu el chico de pelos rubios se encontraba listo para probar su primer jutsu de sellado. El jutsu que había escogido se llamaba "Cuerdas negras del destino" que según la información que le proporcionaba el gran pergamino al respecto del jutsu era que se formaban un o mas cuerdas negras con el chackra del usuario, mientras más chackra se utilizara mas fuertes serian las cadenas, sus utilidades podían variar según el usuario. El sentido original del jutsu es que las cadenas paralizaran a objetivo de una forma similar al jutsu de sombra imitadora del clan Nara, pero con lo años distintos shinobis y kunoichis fueron dándoles otro usos como atrapar en el aire.

Como no tenía a alguien para usar como sujeto de pruebas el rubio tuvo que contentarse utilizando como sujeto de pruebas un simple cartón con lecho rancia.

Sin perder tiempo en preparativos comenzó a hacer la corta secuencia de sellos para después proceder a golpear el suelo con la palma de su mano— ¡Fuinjutsu: cuerdas negras del destino! — vocifero para después formarse un dibujo en el suelo levemente similar al de su estomago del cual dos puntas negras se despegaron del suelo pero en vez de agarrar un envase de lecho que había sobre la mesa como lo había preparado, estas cuerdas negras le dieron un latigazo en cada mejilla para después deshacerse.

El chico de cabellos dorados quedo en silencio unos minutos antes de explotar.

— ¡¿Que carajos fue eso?! — Pregunto en voz alta al ver su patético resultado— ¡¿esto es una maldita broma?! — grito extremadamente frustrado.

Tras una muy pequeña y controlada rabieta, el Uzumaki decidió cerrar y guardar el pergamino sagrado de su familia antes de terminar prendiéndole fuego por la frustración. Mientras guardaba el gran pergamino en su tina y se recordaba a si mismo que debía aprender pronto el jutsu para sellarlo en otro lugar se topo con la pequeña caja de madera de su familia a la cual por cierto no se había tomado la molestia de revisar debido a su concentración con el gran pergamino.

Guiado por su joven curiosidad el Uzumaki se hizo una herida en su dedo pulgar derecho el cual presiono contra la espiral roja de la caja para abrirla. Sin ánimo de suspenso decidió abrir la caja de manera rápida y ver su contenido, grande fue su sorpresa al ver cuatro pequeños pergaminos con algo escrito en cada uno.

-"1-Himitsu"- leyo el reverso del primer pergamino- "2-Ten"- el segundo pergamino- "3-Ko"- el penúltimo pergamino- "4-Hatzu"- y el ultimo, el rubio al leer esto no puedo evitar sentirse fuertemente confundido ¿Que significaba esto?

Tras recordar algunas palabras del viejo pervertido encontró un poco de lógica al asunto- "_Tu familia fue temida por sus poderosos jutsus y su estilo de combate"- _fue lo que recordó que le dijo, su única suposición lógica ante el asunto que esos cuatro pergaminos le enseñarían el estilo de pelea de un Uzumaki, ahora su única duda era ¿Porque cuatro pergaminos?

Estuvo tentado levemente a abrir los cuatro pergaminos de una para ver su contenido en general pero desecho esa idea, si estaban numerados era porque debían estudiarse uno después del otro sin ninguna clase de "atajo" o algo así. Para su fortuna estos cuatro pergaminos se abrían sin la necesidad de sangre y como dije eso era una fortuna ya que el rubio había estado temiendo que necesitaría alguna transfusión si todo lo que necesitaba abrir debía hacerlo por medio de su sangre. Al dejar las boberías de lado comenzó a leer atentamente el primer de los cuatro pergaminos que se titulaba "Himitsu"

"_Himitsu es el primer de los cuatro principios sagrados de combate de los Uzumaki._

_El Himitsu es conocido como el principio del camuflaje perfecto ya que es la habilidad de que el usuario sea capaz de hacer que su presencia y su rastro de chackra desaparezcan en su totalidad, los antiguos relatos cuenta que en la era de las guerras entre clanes, nacieron Uzumaki con tal destreza en esta habilidad que cuando activaban su Himitsu eran capaces de hacerse invisibles."_

— _vaya... eso suena mas a ciencia ficción que a entrenamiento shinobi..._ —cuestiono el rubio antes de retomar la lectura.

"_A pesar de la gran ventaja que representa en misiones de siglillo, seguimiento e infiltración, el Himitsu funciona haciendo que el usuario suprima todo su chackra y es por ello que si el usuario es atrapado en medio de su seguimiento por cualquier forma, le tomara unos minutos poder hacer uso de su chackra nuevamente lo cuales pueden ser vitales en territorio enemigo"_

— _ya veo...a pesar de proclamarse como el camuflaje perfecto, en realidad no lo es... es probable que pueda engañar a muchos ninjas con esto pero dudo mucho que pueda escaparme del agudo ojo de un Hyuga bien entrenado_—supuso el chico durante unos minutos antes de volver a leer el pergamino para ver como se realizaba aquel interesante técnica.

Y así entre estudios y lecturas el rubio estuvo otra tanda de horas, a pesar de que esta nueva e interesante técnica no usara sellos de manos o chackra, le era sumamente difícil de conseguir, parecía como si no pudiera hacer desaparecer su presencio, mucho menos suprimir todo su chackra.

— _Mejor le pido un consejo a Iruka-sensei cuando vaya a la academia_—pensó el chico mientras al fin se metía en su cama— _mejor duermo, me espera la ultima semana de academia al fin._ —se dijo a si mismo mientras se acurrucaba en su cama para ser molestado por la alarma del despertador— _maldito reloj... estoy seguro que le puse la alarma a las 7 AM_—se quejo el chico para mirar la hora en el reloj... que para su mala fortuna era la 7 AM.

Sorprendido e incrédulo ante la hora que le mostraba su reloj se dirigió a su cortina y la abrió para ser golpeado por los rayos de sol mañaneros en su aldea—_ mierda...otra noche en vela..._ —como había prometido al Hokage ir al menos en su ultima semana salio de su cama y camino a la ducha. — _solo una semana mas..._ — se alentó el chico ante de meterse en la ducha para después ir a la academia.

**...**

Los días fueron tranquilos y rutinarios en la vida del joven rubio, en la academia los profesores seguían tratándolo igual que siempre con la clara excepción de Iruka. Los alumnos lo evitaban o se alejaban de el en su mayoría, Lee seguía comportándose extraño cuando el estaba cerca, en su ultimo encuentro el chico balbuceo un sin fin de cosas antes de retirase por donde había llegado, eso fue extraño hasta para el según el gusto del rubio. Lo mas destacable de aquel lunes fue la cara de sorpresa e indignación de la pelirosa al ver al rubio dentro de la academia, ella se encontraba mas que segura que gracias a la intervención de sus padres conseguirían expulsar al chico de la academia pero por lo visto, si quería conseguir resultados tendría que hacer algo ella misma.

— ¿Escuchaste naruto? — escucho el rubio a su lado, el con su normal desinterés solo volteo levemente la cabeza para ver al aburrido Nara a su lado.

— ¿De que habla Nara-san? — pregunto el rubio con su típico desinterés y formalidad.

— ¿Nara-san? — Pregunto alguien más llegando al lugar— joder naruto, nos conocemos desde los siete años— recrimino kiba siendo apoyado con el ladrido de su mascota sobre su cabeza.

El chico solo volteo para ver unos segundos al Inuzuka pero no dijo nada, era extremadamente raro que la gente se le acercara en especial si era más de uno a la vez, así que estaba atento a lo que pudo causar tan raro suceso.

— Que problemático... como veo que no vas a preguntar te lo diré sin mas— aviso el perezoso Nara— Sakura y el club de fans de Sasuke están reuniendo firmas con los profesores y los alumnos para que te expulsen de la academia por ser "Un peligro inminente por tu falta de control" — notifico el chico que al ver la cara de confusión del rubio decidió explicarle— creo que se refieren a la paliza que le diste a Sasuke, temen que a ataques a alguien más.

_¡alejense de el! ¡en cualquier momento el demonio se desatara!_

El rubio siguió sin decir nada, pero por dentro se reía de la ironía y lloraba por la molesta jaqueca. El único motivo por que no le dio un buen golpe al Uchiha en cuanto lo vio insultar a Lee fue que no quería que dijeran que lo ataco indiscriminadamente, fue por ello que espero la clase de taijutsu, no era estupido, sabía que lo colocarían junto con el Uchiha para humillarlo como siempre fue por eso que decidió usar eso a su favor pero como siempre las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea.

— ¡joder naruto despierta! — Grito el Inuzuka amarrándolo del hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara— ¡se que te gusta quedarte callado pero vamos! — Recrimino el chico— ¡quieren hacer que te expulsen! ¡¿No deberías al menos reaccionar de alguna forma o hacer algo para impedirlo?! — pregunto el chico nuevamente, realmente la pasiva y desinteresada forma de vida que tenía el rubio a veces lo sacaba de quicio pero lejos aun más lo sacaba de quicio que fuera esa la clase de persona que el gustara a hinata, eso si que lo cabreaba.

— Que hagan lo que quieran— murmuro el chico mientras se paraba de su puesto y se iba.

— Pero que tipo más problemático... — murmuro el Nara al ver la reacción del chico— bueno si a el no le importa a nosotros menos aun. — concluyo el chico antes de volver a sus cosas.

— Es un tonto... — murmuro el Inuzuka siendo apoyado por su mascota.

Hinata al estar sentada justo detrás el rubio escucho toda la conversación y no se lo podía creer ¿Acaso naruto siempre tendría que esta a la defensiva contra el mundo entero? Realmente no lo podía culpar por el hecho de haberse en si mismado tanto.

**...**

Ya era miércoles al medio día y como siempre a la hora del almuerzo el rubio se encontraba en la parte trasera de la academia recostado en un árbol como siempre pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los días, esta vez en vez de estar con la mirada perdida como si fuera una especie de zombie se encontraba anotando algo en un cuaderno con mucha atención. Pero si algo no cambiaba en aquel ambiente era la silenciosa heredera del los Hyuga que lo miraba escondida tras una pared del edificio indecisa sobre que decir cuando se le acerque a hablar, claro, siempre y cuando encuentre el valor necesario para ir con el.

— ¿Sabes que el podría denunciarte por acoso perfectamente cierto? — escucho una voz a su espalda y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un chillido de terror y vergüenza al ser atrapada en aquella situación.

— ¡Tenten-chan! — Regaño la chica por haberla asustado de esa manera— ¿Q-Que haces a-aquí? — pregunto mientras trataba de regularizar sus latidos.

La castaña solo sonrío con burla antes de contestar— Lo mismo que tu, mirar fijamente a una persona sin que esta se de cuenta— ante la respuesta la pequeña Hyuga solo agacho la mirada para después empezar a jugar con sus dedos como siempre que se ponía nerviosa— ¿te le vas a acercar hoy o solo lo acosaras? — pregunto con una sonrisa, molestar a su mejor amiga era lo mejor de su día.

— ¡Tenten-chan! — Regaño nuevamente mientras inflaba sus cachetes haciendo un infantil puchero— me alientas a que le hable pero me desanimas diciéndome esas cosas— reprocho la chica de manera infantil.

— ¡Vamos es solo una broma! — Respondió jocosamente— pero hablando en serio, deberías aprovechar de ir con el ahora que no tienes a neji encima tuyo.

La chica solo suspiro con desgane, era cierto, estas oportunidades era únicas, normalmente tenia a neji tan encima suyo que no era posible que fuera a hablar con el Uzumaki sin que el terminara espantándolo con sus miradas asesinas pero lamentablemente cuando se les daba una situación como esta ella no tenia el valor suficiente como para aprovecharla.

— Es q-que...yo n-no se como... r-romper el hielo... — se excuso la chica pensando que hasta ahora el mejor tema de conversación que había planeado era "Que bien esta el clima ¿Cierto?" Lo cual era simplemente patético.

— ¿Ese el es problema? — Pregunto con un brillo malicioso en su mirada— ¡Pero si eso tiene fácil solución! — exclamo alegremente.

— ¿Uh? — fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes que la castaña con moños la agarrara de su chaqueta y la sacara de un empujo de su escondite dejándola en el rango de visión del concentrado rubio— ¡oye! — Llamo Tenten mientras sacaba la cabeza de su escondite— ¡mira quien te quiere hablar bigotes-chan! — llamo la chica gritándolo a todo pulmón.

El rubio al escuchar el infantil apodo que la castaña le coloco durante su primer año de academia levanto la vista rápidamente pero no vio a nadie en el campo así que solo pensó que se estaba imaginando cosas otra vez.

Por su lado, escondida tras una pared se encontraba una asustada, nerviosa, horrorizada y casi infartada Hyuga que no tenía el valor para despegarse de la pared por temor a que su amiga intentara lo mismo otra vez.

— ¡Ja ja ja! — Reía la castaña amante de las armas— ¡Hinata por dios! ¡Hasta el Yondaime se hubiera sorprendido con la velocidad que usaste para ocultarte de nuevo! — se burlaba la chica mientras la ojiperla giraba la cabeza fingiendo indignación.

— ¡E-eso fue d-de mal g-gusto! — regaño la peli azul a su mejor amiga— s-sabes que me cu-cuesta hacer el primer p-paso... — termino en un vergonzoso susurro.

— Si te cuesta el primero...y el segundo y el tercero y cuarto...- continúo burlándose la castaña— pero ya en serio mejor ve a hablarle de una vez. — casi ordeno la chica de la armas.

La ojiperla ante ese tono tan fuerte se quedo quieta chocando la punta de sus dedos índices con nerviosismo y miedo—... p-pero... ¿Que le digo?... — pregunto en tono suplicante, cualquier ayuda era aceptada en ese momento.

— No se... — murmuro la chica para luego pensar en algo—... Que tal algo como "hola Naruto, quiero que sepas que te amo desde los siete años y que siempre te vigilo desde lejos como una peligrosa acosadora... En fin ¿Quieres mi virginidad?" — concluyo la chica para segundos después ver comos el rostro de su amiga se encendía como un fósforo y para finalizar con su típico desmayo— ...bueno...esta vez si que me pase... — murmuro lamentablemente al haberse excedido, todo lo relacionado a temas sexuales o incluso la imagen de su amiga besándose con el rubio era un completo tabú entre ellas ya que solía hacer que la peli azul terminara inconciente... la castaña aun se preguntaba como la madre de Hinata consiguió explicarle de donde viene los bebes sin que la chica cayera en un coma profundo.

Tras un rato las fans del Uchiha comenzaron a desplegarse por la zona buscando personas que firmaran su solicitud para expulsar al rubio de la academia, ante tan desagradable compañía el rubio solo se paro y se marcho al bosque para seguir estudiando sus apuntes de fuinjutsu en un vano intento de descifrar la formula para realizar correctamente los sellos.

Poco después de eso una desorientada pero indignada Hyuga se despertó.

— ¿Uh? — murmuro la chica que al fijar la vista en su mejor amiga recordó el motivo de su desmayo— ¡Tenten-chan! — Llamo bastante molesta y sonrojada, excepto que esta vez el sonrojo era por una combinación de vergüenza y rabia— ¿c-como dices e-esas c-cosas tan d-desvergonzadas?

— ¿Desvergonzadas? — Repitió la chica con malicia— ¿eso me lo dice la pervertida que puede ver a través de la ropa? — contraataco haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara.

— ¡Y-y-y-o nunca he u-utilizado mi b-byakugan p-para eso! — aclaro temiendo que su amiga tenga tan mala idea de los Hyuga, bueno era cierto que algunos chicos entre 13 y 18 años solían usar su doujutsu con otro fines pero a la chicas del clan siempre se les había educado de la manera más escrupulosa posible el tema del byakugan y sobre sus pervertidas cualidades.

Ante el nerviosismo de la peli azul la castaña soltó una sonora carcajada que tras uno segundos contagio a la ojiperla. Momentos tan agradables y tranquilos como esos solían hacerlas recordar como se conocieron. La verdad es que Tenten ya debería estar graduada de la academia shinobi pero debido a ciertos problemas familiares y otras cosas su ingreso a la academia fue un año tardío, por ellos fue que termino en el grupo de Naruto y Hinata, al inicio pensó que Hinata era como la mayoría de las chicas de alta clase, pretenciosas, prepotentes y arrogantes, solo el tiempo la hizo darse cuenta del sumo error en que estaba y más aun cuando se entero por boca de la ojiperla que su amor platónico no era el engreído Uchiha si no mas bien el ultimo de la clase y paría de la aldea al cual todos odiaban sin razón aparente, el cual por cierto fue apodado por ella como Bigotes-chan debido a sus tiernas marcas de nacimiento. Pero como todo momento de felicidad y alegría, este debía terminar.

— ¡Oigan Uds.! — llamo una chica, Hinata y Tenten se sorprendieron al ver a Suzuki Midori dirigiéndose a ellas, al ser fiel seguidora del Uchiha era normal que las odiara a muerte por el enfrentamiento que Hinata tuvo con el Uchiha semanas antes y el hecho de que Tenten en una ocasión le pregunto que le podían ver a un tonto engreído como el Uchiha— ¡vamos a tener un junta importante en el salón después de clases, háganse un favor y no falten! — advirtió la chica en un tono nada amigable.

— Espero que tu "junta importante" — recalco Tenten en tono irónico— no sea otro intento de reunir más firmas para que expulsen a Naruto de la academia por darle su merecido a Sasuke. — advirtió la castaña, siempre había odiado la forma en que trataban al rubio siendo que el a su vista era una buena persona.

— ¡cállate! — Chillo la chica molesta— ¡Kami-sama! No se como pueden defender a ese mounstro después de lo que le hizo a Sasuke-kun.

— ¡Le dio un maldito golpe! — Aclaro la chica como si nada— ¿Acaso te dio ceguera cuando Sasuke comenzó a golpear a naruto mientras estaba en el suelo? ¿Estabas sorda cuando lo insulto frente a todos? ¿Acaso te volviste estupida cuando le escupió en la cara como si fuera basura? — debatió al chica molesta por su tonta actitud— ¡maldición era una clase de taijutsu! ¡Todos se golpean y si Sasuke no pudo recibir un golpe no es culpa de Naruto! — defendió la castaña.

La chica iba a comenzar una disputa contra la castaña por defender al Uzumaki pero se calmo cuando sintió la mano de la Yamanaka en su hombro— es su decisión ir o no Midori-chan— le recordó la rubio a la chica— mejor vete con Sakura que quiere decirles algo— aviso la rubia para después ver como la chica corría hacía donde debía estar su líder peli rosa.

— Lo siento por eso— excuso la rubio antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

— ¿Piensas igual que ellas? — al fin hablo la hyuga

La rubia se detuvo por unos segundos antes de voltearse, cuando Hinata dejaba de tartamudear era cuando debías tener un ojo encima de ella, solía ser una chica tranquila, temerosa, nerviosa y muy sumisa, pero cuando te metías en un tema delicado como el trato de las personas al Uzumaki, la chica se ponía como animal acorralado, solo sacaba los dientes y las garras y se volvía una completa amenaza para quienes la hicieron enfurecer, hasta ahora no había atacado a nadie, pero quien sabe que pasara algún día— No... La verdad es que he querido mantenerme al margen de esta situación— respondió con honestidad para después ver como la peliazul suaviza su expresión— aun si, iré a la reunión y Uds. deberían hacer lo mismo— aviso la chica dejando confundida— solo faltan las firmas de mas o menos diez alumnos contándonos a nosotras y la firma de un solo profesor— explico la rubia dejando que las chicas adivinaran cual sería el único sensei en la academia que apoyaría naruto no importa cual fuese la situación.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! — exclamaron ambas al unísono

— Exacto— concordó— Sakura sabe que si consigue la firma de Iruka-sensei el Hokage no podrá seguir haciendo caso omiso a sus constante quejas sobre naruto. — explico la chica para después marcharse del lugar.

Ambas chicas se miraron durante un segundo para después concordar que irían a la estupida reunión solo para estar completamente seguras de que el chunnin con la cicatriz en la cara no firmaría ningún papel que Sakura portara.

**...**

Ya habían terminado las clases del día y la castaña junto con su mejor amiga se dirigían al salón de clases a ver como resultaba todo esta artimaña del fans club de Sasuke contra el rubio que nada malo había hecho.

— Me pregunto... — susurro la peli azul con tristeza. — ¿Por que siempre todo el mundo se pone contra naruto?

Tenten miro durante unos momentos a su amiga sin dejar de caminar antes de responder— a veces me lo pregunto yo igual... creo que tiene que ver con sus padres— respondió la chica mirando a la nada.

— ¿Sus p-padres? — pregunto la ojiperla confundida— p-pero si e-el no tiene p-padres.

— Exacto— afirmo la castaña— "Los pecados del padre siempre recaen sobre los hombros de sus hijos" — cito la castaña para después explicarse— lo leí en un libro pero puede que se adapte a la situación de naruto.

— ¿Los pecados del padre...? — Pensó la Hyuga unos segundos antes de darse cuenta— ¿te refieres a que lo odian por algo que hicieron sus padres?

— Es una buena posibilidad— afirmo la castaña— tal vez por eso el ni los sensei nunca han mencionado a nadie que es huérfano, la verdad es que si no lo acosaras ni nosotras lo sabríamos— argumento haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

— ¡y-y-y-yo no l-l-lo acoso! — se defendió inútilmente la chica— s-s-s-solo...y-yo...etto... — balbuceo la chica sin saber que nombre darle al hecho de siempre estar observándolo a distancia.

— ¡ja ja ja! — Río nuevamente— ¡eres tan kawai cuando te avergüenzas! — chillo la chica ante de agarrar la mejillas de la hyuga como si un peluche fuera— ¡no se como bigotes-chan aun no se enamora de ti! — exclamo haciendo que su amiga se aterrara con la idea de que el las escuchara. — cálmate, ya se fue hace un buen rato.

Justo cuando la chica Hyuga iba a regañar a su amiga por gritar esa clase de cosas se encontraron con el amor platónico de la castaña— ¡Lee! — exclamo alegremente sin pensarlo al verlo tan repentinamente frente a ellas.

— ¿Uh? — Murmuro el chico volteándose hacia las aspirantes a kunoichi— ¿Tenten? ¿Hinata-san? ¿Que hacen acá? — pregunto el chico, hace horas que ya un buen rato que habían terminado las clases.

La chica de moños feliz iba a responder pero noto que en su mano traía una hoja de papel, esa hoja era anda mas ni menos que una de la tantas planillas con firmas que estaba repartiendo Sakura por toda la academia. La castaña quería mucho a Lee y era por que el, a pesar de ser un chico al estresante, obsesionado con su entrenamiento y siempre terminaba gritando por todos lado, era bueno, bondadoso, humilde, determinado y mucho más. No obstante, toda esa imagen que tenia de el se iría al carajo si se unía al estupido movimiento anti-naruto del fans club del engreído.

— ¡Más importante es que haces tu aquí! — Acuso la castaña, si, amaba al chico pero eso no la volvía especialmente tímida como a su amiga— ¡no me digas que también apoyas ese tonto movimiento anti-naruto!- advirtió la castaña.

— ¡¿Que?! — Pregunto el chico confundido por esa suposición para luego darse cuenta de lo que sostenía en su mano para luego hacerlo una bola y tirarlo al bote de basura— ¡claro que no! ¡Yo le debo mucho a naruto-san! — Dijo orgulloso el chico- solo encontré esa cosa en la salida y decía que iba a ver una especie de reunión y quería ver que decían sobre naruto en el la tonta reunión.

— S-si es a-así... ¿por que t-te haz alejado d-de el esta u-ultima se-semana? — pregunto Hinata acusadoramente, a pesar de no querer demostrarlo, estaba enojada con el amor platónico de su amiga ya que al fin y alcazo el rubio se metió en aquel problema por defenderlo a el y apenas pudo le dio la espalda.

— Yo...bueno... es...bueno es incomodo decirlo... — balbuceo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro dejando confundidas a las chicas— ¡pero pronto arreglare las cosas con el!

Las chicas querían profundizar mas en el tema, al fin de cuentas es fácil notar que si alguien esta cerca de convertirse en alguna especie de amigo para el rubio, ese era el autoproclamado futuro especialista de taijutsu pero lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos por uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Uds. viene a la reunión de Sakura? — pregunto kiba al final del pasillo.

— ¡Kiba!... lo siento no te vimos— se disculpa la chica por no haber notado la presencia del maestro de los perros— si, pero solo venimos a asegurarnos que Iruka-sensei no firme nada. — declaro firmemente.

— Que problemático— se escucho a sus espaldas— nosotros solo vinimos a ver como terminaba esto— aclaro shikamaru llegando al lugar junto con Chouji e Ino.

Tras saludarse cordialmente todos juntos empredieron camino al lugar donde emboscarían al sensei para convencerlo de que la presencia del Uzumaki era un riesgo para todos en la academia.

Debido a que Naruto era el tema de conversación del momento el Inuzuka quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntar algunas cosas que desde hace tiempo quería saber.

— ¿Alguien sabe que carajo le paso a naruto para terminar así? — soltó sin ninguna clase de delicadeza sorprendiendo a todos— digo... antes solía ser animado y molesto, ahora es molesto y callado.

— Si...ahora ya no lo escuchas decir que será Hokage ni nada así— agrego el akimichi mientras se llenaba la boca de papas fritas.

— La verdad es que desde hace un año se esparcieron cientos de rumores al respecto pero nadie nunca a sabido la verdad— dijo Ino mientras un escalofriante recuerdo se hacía presente en su mente.

Hinata que trababa de mantenerse al margen de toda esa conversación no estuvo atenta cuando Tenten la agarro de su chaqueta y la acerco lo mas posible para poder susurrarle algo al oído— ¿tu sabes que le paso en realidad? — pregunto en un susurro, Hinata era su mejor amiga y siempre se estaban contando todos pero cuando la situación giraba en torno al Uzumaki su amiga siempre era lo mas prudente posible y reservada posible.

— No... — Respondió también en un susurro— solo se que estuvo en el hospital durante unos días pero nada más.

Mientras las amigas conversaban en susurros, los otros chicos también sacaban sus propias teorías pero sin llegar a anda debido a la masiva falta de información.

— En conclusión...nadie sabe nada— resumió el chico perezoso— pero que cosa más problemática.

Los chicos que se divirtieron jugando a los detectives por unos cuantos minutos para después suspiraron con frustración, no sabían si era por real interés o solo por chismosear pero le interesaba mucho saber el motivo del cambio de personalidad del rubio.

— Bueno...yo se algo... — murmuro la Yamanaka algo incomoda, no sabía en que problema podía estar metiéndose al hablar del tema.

— No me sorprende pero ya quedamos claro que todos los chismes quedan fuera del asunto— advirtió el Inuzuka sin ganas de escuchar mas historias disparatadas.

— ¡No es un chisme! — Exclamo molesto la rubia— esto...lo escuche de mi padre...que estuvo en vuelto en todo ese asunto... — susurro nerviosa.

Todos los chicos detuvieron su andar repentinamente, era claro que lo que supiera del tema era un tanto importante pero no tanto como para dejarla en ese estado como si lo que fuera a decir fuese algo muy horrible— ¿Que pasa Ino? ¿Que fue lo que escuchaste? — pregunto Tenten mas intrigada en la actitud de la rubia que en lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Recuerdan que Naruto desapareció un miércoles y no se supo de el hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana? — pregunto la rubia recibiendo el asentimiento de parte de todos— bueno el viernes de esa semana llegue temprano a mi casa y escuche a mis padres hablando en la cocina de manera bastante seria— relato la chica— como eso no es normal en ellos decidí escuchar de que hablaban.

— ¿Y que escuchaste? — pregunto kiba realmente interesado.

— Cuando mencionaron a Naruto... — todos a excepción de shikamaru se acercaron aun más donde la rubia—...yo... — se acercaron aun más—...deje de prestar atención— declaro haciendo que los presentes cayeran al suelo por la impresión.

— ¡¿Que coño significa eso?! — vocifero kiba molesto por la tonta broma.

— ¡Cálmate, cálmate! — Pidió la rubia al ver la mirada asesina del Inuzuka— no preste mucha atención ya que no sabía que tan importante sería esa conversación, pero eso no significa que no escuchara alguna cosas que dijeron— recalco molesta por el tono del chico.

— ¿Y que fue lo que escuchaste Ino-san? — pregunto educadamente Lee.

— Solo unas cuantas cosas al azar— advirtió la chica esperando que sus compañeros no se hagan ilusiones— como que estaría en el hospital durante unos días, que la redada había sido un éxito.

— _¿Redada?_ — fue el pensamiento general de los oyentes.

— Que le había oído preguntarle a Iruka-sensei "¿Yo debí haber nacido?" mientras lloraba— hablo dejando muy confundidos a los oyentes y preguntadote que situación lo hizo llegar a preguntar eso— pero hubo algo que dijeron que me perturbo mucho... — dijo mientras se estremecía levemente.

— ¿Que cosa podría hacer que la reina de los chismes se ponga así? — pregunto burlonamente Tenten pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la sombría expresión de la Yamanaka.

— Mi padre dijo textualmente — tomo aire ante de continuar su relato— "fueron capturados alrededor de 30 personas, tanto civiles como shinobis... El hokage dijo que fueron juzgados por alta traición a la hoja y que serian ejecutados por el sandaime mismo" — relato dejando helados a sus oyentes.

— _¿El hokage...ejecuto a 30 personas?_ —fue lo que todos pensaron con un escalofríos en la espalda al imaginar al amigable y bondadoso anciano matando a 30 personas de su propia aldea.

— ¡No seas tonta Ino! — Regaño shikamaru— ¡no digas esas tonterías sin sentido que puedes meterte en un gran problema por eso!

— ¡Pero si no he dicho ninguna tontería! — se defendí la chica.

— Claro que si— debatió chouji— algo así habría causado conmoción en toda la aldea, todos habrían hablado de eso durante semanas— hablo chouji esperando que su amiga dijera que solo fue una simple broma.

— Estas quedando sorda y tonta Ino Jajaja— se burlo el maestro de los perros que ni cuenta se dio cuando recibió un poderoso y violento golpe departe de la rubia.

— ¡Cállate aliento de perro! — grito colérica.

— Además— agrego shikamaru ignorando la disputa entre sus compañeros— dudo que haya algo tan grave que pudieran hacer como para que el Hokage los ejecutara a todos el mismo y en secreto— finalizo shikamaru deseando terminar con la conversación.

— Visto desde otro punto de vista— agrego Lee llamando la atención de todos— ¿que podrían haber hecho que fuese tan horrible como para que el Hokage los ejecutara a todos y en secreto? ¿Y como se relaciona esto con el cambio de personalidad de Naruto? — concluyo Lee dejando a todos pensando el asunto en silencio.

**...**

Hyuga Hinata nunca había sido la heredera que su clan habría deseado como su hermana, es más, mientras sus compañeros festejan en la academia por su ultimo año antes de volverse verdaderos ninjas, la joven heredera de los Hyuga debe preocuparse por las múltiples pruebas que el consejo le impone cada cierto tiempo con la idea de hacerla fallar y de esta manera en el mejor de los casos (para el consejo) desterrarla y fingir que alguien tan débil como ella nunca estuvo en primera línea para volverse la siguiente cabecilla del clan, de no ser por el constante apoyo y ayuda de su madre, padre e incluso su hermana, lo más probable es que ella ya no llevara el apellido hyuga.

Pero a pesar de todo eso y mil problemas más, si en algo Hinata nunca había fallado era en ser una chica recatada, educada y responsable con la imagen de su clan y su doujutsu pero... era inminente que si seguía escuchando los improperios de Sakura contra su amado rubio terminaría no solo insultándola si no que era una muy beuna posibilidad que le cierre los tenketsu que rodeaban todo su corazón, todo eso con el fin de ya no tener que escuchar su chillona voz y las hirientes palabras que decía contra el rubio.

— ¡Solo firme Iruka-sensei! — Pidió la chica con la hoja en mano— ¡será lo mejor para todos!

— He dicho "No" Sakura— respondió nuevamente su sensei en negativa— no pienso conspirar contra una de mis preciados alumnos solo por que hay un conflicto interno en el salón de clases.

— ¿conflicto interno? — Repitió Saeko, otra de las fans de Sasuke— ¡el es peligroso! ¡Mando a Sasuke-kun al hospital y le juro que hace unos días trato de atacarme a mí también! — mintió la chica en son de su causa.

— Saeko es una acusación muy seria— advirtió el profesor a sabiendas que la chica lo estaba inventando.

— Muy seria y falsa— agrego la castaña con moños— ten algo de dignidad saeko— hablo con desagrado— no puedo decir que naruto es mi amigo o que lo conozca, pero se que el no te atacaría sin motivos.

— ¡Claro que si! — Se defendió la chica— ataco a Sasuke-kun sin motivos.

— ¿Sin motivos? — fue el turno de Lee en defender al rubio— tuvimos que sacarlo encima de naruto entre cuatro y el sensei para que dejara de pegarle.

— ¡Pero se lo merecía! — Chillo Sakura nuevamente— ¡tal vez el no conozca el dolor de no tener padres pero Sasuke-kun si! ¡Y mis padres...! — hablo Sakura hasta ser interrumpida muy abruptamente por una mano golpeando la mesa del profesor con mucha fuerza.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirando con asombro a la heredera de los Hyuga que había golpeado la mesa con mucha fuerza. Normalmente al recibir tanta miradas la chica solo se encorvaría, tartamudearía algo y jugaría con sus dedos nerviosamente pero esta vez era diferente, se encontraba mirando al suelo y estaba temblando pero esa fácil notar que esto no era por miedo o vergüenza, se notaba en el aire que el motivo que temblaba era por la cólera que fluía por ella en ese instante.

— Cállate... — murmuro mientras su cuerpo temblaba con mas intensidad.

— Hinata... — llamo débilmente tenten temerosa que la infinita paciencia de la hyuga al fin se hubiera acabado.

Sakura que ya se había recupera del shock inicial cometió su siguiente gran error: abrir la boca otra vez.

— ¡Solo por que a ti te gusta ese mounstro no significa...! — le respondió enojada pero fue cortada por la Hyuga nuevamente.

— ¡Cállate o te cortare la maldita lengua! — Grito alzando su mirada que podía llegar a ser muy terrorífica cuando tenía su doujutsu activado— ¡tu...tu solo hablas y hablas...no tienes idea del dolor que hay en sus ojos! — exclamo asustando a todos por su exaltación— "¡Sasuke esto y Sasuke aquello!" — Imito irónicamente— Lo siguen como si fueran una pandilla de _monos entrenados_ y la verdad no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo si no por su anti-natural odio contra Naruto— hablo enfatizando la parte de monos entrenados— ¡no tienes idea por lo que ha pasado ni te interesa saberlo! ¡Lo único en tu cabeza es Sasuke, Sasuke y más Sasuke! — Grito haciendo que la pelirosa y varias mas retrocedieran con cierto temor de la Hyuga— ¡hablas mucho sobre dolor Sakura pero no sabes el dolor que Naruto debe enfrentar a diario en la aldea o en la soledad de su casa por que para tu información el tampoco tiene padres! ¡Jamás los conoció pero aun así debe soportar a idiotas como Uchiha que vengan y le digan esa clase de estupidez y a ustedes que salen en su defensa solo por que no fue capaz de aguantar un simple golpe! ¡Están tan cegadas con Sasuke que deben hacer esto contra naruto solo para no tener que aceptar la realidad que Sasuke no es el mejor en todo! — finalizo para después tomar bocanadas de aire y salir caminado con indignación hacía la puerta haciendo caso omiso de las expresiones de sorpresa de todos— Sakura... — llamo ya más calmada—...creo que deberías madurar un poco más antes de volverte una kunoichi...una actitud como la tuya solo hará que tu y tu equipo mueran en una misión por estar pensando en Sasuke. — finalizo para salir del salón.

Todos en el salón tenían que sostenerse la boca para que no se les cayera al suelo. Iruka vio que la situación no pudo contenerse más y decidió que ya era hora para de que los compañeros de naruto conocieran un poco mas sobre el.

Al salir del salón cerro la puerta desde a fuera y apoyo su espalda contra la puerta mientras respiraba agitadamente, en parte por la exaltación de los gritos y en parte porque aun no se creía que fue ella quien monto esa teatral escena, su clan definitivamente estaría avergonzado de ella... bueno, eso no era nada compara con la vergüenza que sentiría si naruto la hubiera visto, para su suerte el rubio se encontrara... justo frente a ella.

— _¡Kami-sama! ¡Buda! ¡Bob Esponja! ¡Quien sea por favor díganme que no escucho nada!_ —Rogó la hyuga a cada deidad que se le paso por la cabeza— n-n-n-naruto-san... — saludo la chica maldiciéndose por solo dejar su tartamudeo cuando se enojaba mucho— ¿q-que haces...? — pregunto esperando que el chico no hubiera escuchado nada.

— ¿Por que dijiste todo eso? — pregunto directamente la chica.

La chica trato de dar un paso hacía atrás pero no pudo, tenía la puerta contra su espalda y a su amor platónico frente a ella, que en vez de tener la mirada perdida y vacía, esta vez la tenía centrada en ella , sin mencionar el hecho que no la estaba trancando de "Usted"

Tal vez en otro momento ella estaría saltando de la felicidad por eso pero justo ahora, ella lo único que quería era aprender un Doton Jutsu y ser tragada por la tierra para no tener que enfrentar al Uzumaki y a sus preguntas.

La chica iba a balbucear un sin fin de cosas en busca de una respuesta para el rubio pero el ruido de alguien acercándose hizo que el rubio se diera cuenta que aquel no era el lugar para tener esa conversación, hacinado caso omiso a todos sus instinto tomo la mano de la chica para empezar a correr con ella de la mano— sígueme por favor— pidió el chico mientras se dirigían a un lugar donde no fuera molestados.

— _Naruto...naruto me esta tomando la mano..._ — fue lo único que pudo pensar coherentemente mientras sentía su calida piel en su mano.

Tras un rato de caminata por los pasillos de la academia fueron capaces de llegar a un salón donde no había nadie y no había motivos para que fueran a molestarlos allí.

Una vez que entraron al salón el rubio decidió rehacer su pregunta.

— Perdone mi anterior insolencia Hyuga-san— se disculpo formalmente haciendo que los ánimos de la chica decayeran, realmente pensó que habían hecho un pequeño progreso— pero ¿Me podría decir por que Uds. dijo todo eso?

La chica se sobresalto, no se encontraba lista para responder a esa pregunta.

— Etto... ¿Q-Que fue lo que e-escuchaste es-específicamente? — pregunto tratando de darse tiempo para ver que podía decir.

El chico se dio cuenta del comportamiento evasivo de la chica Hyuga pero no quiso presionarla innecesariamente, lo quisiera o no tendría que responder a su pregunta ya que no había como escapar de la situación.

— No piense que estaba espiando por favor— a esas alturas Hinata ya estaba enfermando de su formalidad— cuando volví a buscar mi cuaderno con apuntes escuche como Uds. le ordenaba a Haruno-san que se callara, desde ese momento estuve escuchando. — respondió el chico notando el inquietó movimiento corporal de la chica.

— _Tenia que llegar justo en ese momento..._ —se lamento la chica antes de contestar— b-b-bueno...y-y-yo... — tartamudeo la chica sin saber que decir.

— Hyuga-san— llamo naruto acercándose a la chica— no entiendo su comportamiento— soltó sin mas distracciones.

— ¿Uh? ¿A q-que te re-refieres? — pregunto la chica al notar la seria expresión del rubio.

— Entiendo por que me defendió contra Sasuke— explico el rubio que al hacer recuerdo de aquel encuentro la chica solo se sonrojo. — yo una vez la defendí de un trío de matones y Ud. me devolvió la mano defendiéndome de Uchiha-san.

La ojiperla alzo la vista confundida por la declaración del chico— _ese día...fue cuando el me ayudo... ¿acaso piensa que lo hice para que quedar a mano?_ —se pregunto la chica sintiéndose ofendida por que su amor platónico pensara que solo encaro al Uchiha para no deberle nada.

— Lo que no entiendo es que si ya estamos a mano... ¿por que me defendiste con Haruno-san? — Pregunto el chico— ¿acaso quieres que yo te deba un favor? ¿O es que necesitas algo de mí? — el tono de voz del rubio denotaba enfado, odiaba que lo utilizaran.

Hay estaba otra vez, ese ardor que nacía en su estomago y subía por su garganta, esa... ira iba subiendo por su garganta en forma de palabras, no podía creer lo que iba a decir pero ya era imposible de detener, jamás se había sentido tan despreciada, tan subestimada y tan tonta al pensar que el rubio podría al menos tener una buena imagen de ella.

— ¡N-No digas t-tonterías! — exclamo la chica más alto de lo que deseaba pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, el rubio que tenía frente a ella era diferente al que una vez conoció y si quería tener alguna clase de relación positiva con el, ella tendría que ser la que diera el primer paso— ¿Acaso cuando m-me ayudaste a-aquella vez lo hiciste para que yo te debería a-algo?- pregunto con enfado-¿L-Lo hiciste por que querías d-darte el lujo de d-decir que salvaste a la he-heredera del clan Hyuga? ¿Lo hiciste por conveniencia?- pregunto consecutivamente sin esperar respuesta.

— ¡Por su puesto que no! — La formalidad y elocuencia habían dejado al conversación ya— ¡y sinceramente si hubiera sabido que eras una Hyuga nunca te habría ayudado!- le grito apuñalando el corazón de la chica de la peor manera posible.

La poseedora del byakugan se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— ¿Q-Que? — pregunto conteniendo las lagrimas, pensar en la idea de que su mejor recuerdo de la infancia, del momento que marco su vida no hubiera pasado de saber quien era en realidad la destrozo.

— ¡No finjas que no sabes! — ordeno el rubio, no era corrector descargar su ira con ella, pero la verdad era que sentía mucho resentimiento contra los Hyuga— ¡tu clan siempre me a tratado como la peor clase de basura! — Afirmo a todo pulmón— ¡los Hyuga me han golpeado, amenazado o insultado desde que tengo memoria! ¡Incluso antes que el resto de la aldea! — Afirmo nuevamente— ¡viven pensado que valen mas que lo demás y por ello yo ni siquiera merezco estar en su presencia! — Grito recordando múltiples incidentes con la familia Hyuga— ¡dime por que tú eres diferente al resto de tu clan!

— ¡Por que me gustas grandísimo tonto! — chillo mientras varias lagrimas salían volando desde sus ojos para después ponerse a correr hacia la salida.

Al salir corriendo del salón paso a chocar contra varios de sus compañeros que habían estado oyendo toda la discusión, los cuales por cierto quedaron estáticos al escuchar las cosas que se dijeron mutuamente y la forma en la que lo dijeron.

— ¡Espera Hinata! — llamo Tenten mientras corría tras su amigo, conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía estaba segura que la peli azul estaba destrozada por dentro.

Lo demás presentes eran únicamente Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamara, Akimichi Chouji y Rock Lee— wow...no era nuestra intensión escuchar todo eso... — se excuso kiba— solo buscábamos a Hinata como se fue tan enojada y nadie sabía donde estaba.

— ¿No piensas ir tras ella Naruto? — pregunto directamente Ino al no ver ninguna clase de movimiento de parte del Uzumaki.

¿Ir tras ella? Eso era lejos la peor idea posible tras esa discusión que ni se acordaba de como empezó, si mencionar el hecho que la chica Hyuga le había dado algo muy grande en lo que pensar— _¿que quiso decir con "Me gustas"?_ — se pregunto el rubio confundido y desganado.

— ¿Vas a ir tras ella o no? — pregunto nuevamente la rubia al no recibir respuesta.

— No... — Respondió el chico sin ánimo— disculpen... — murmuro mientras salía del salón y tomaba el camino opuesto al de la chica.

— ¡Ingrato!- le grito Ino furiosa— ¡Ella te defiende y tu solo la haces llorar y no tienes la hombría para ir a confortarla cuando más deberías! — le grito otra vez, de no se por que shikamaru la detuvo posiblemente hubiera ido hasta para golpearlo.

— Déjalo... — murmuro el Nara— no hay nada que puedas decirle que lo haga sentir peor de lo que ya se siente.

**...**

— _¿Por que discutí con ella?-_ se pregunto el rubio recostado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el cielo—_ debí agradecerle que me defendió en vez de ponerme a discutir... ¿por que no lo hice?_ — Se volvió a preguntar sin hallar respuesta— _¿y que es eso de que le gusto?_ —la idea de que alguien pueda tener esa clase de sentimientos por el le resultaba imposible de creer. El era el kyubi, el chico demonio, el mounstro de la aldea, el paria, el arma definitiva de konoha, el era alguien que no merecía vivir ni amor, o al menos eso fue lo que el inculcaron durante casi toda su vida pero esta situación le daba un revés a todo lo que entendía de las mujeres o hasta lo que entendía del mundo.

El Uzumaki se levanto y camino hasta quedar al borde del risco donde estaba como si fuera a suicidarse lanzándose de allí.

— sabes... — hablo el rubio al aire—...yo nunca pedí nada de esto, aun así todos me tratan como si esta es la vida que yo hubiera deseado— agrego en un lamentable susurro— Yondaime...dicen que eras un genio entre los genios, un prodigio que nace solo una vez cada cien generaciones— poéticamente ese precipicio donde estaba, era la cabeza de piedra del cuarto Hokage— las historias dicen que siendo solo un gennin ya eras capaz de hacerle frente chunnin de alto nivel e incluso a jounin...con todo esos dotes e inteligente... ¿realmente fuiste tan estupido como para pensar que me verían como un héroe en vez de un mounstro? — pregunto mirando al cielo buscando alguna respuesta la cual nunca apareció.

Tras ese momento de dura reflexión el chico de dorada cabellera fue a su casa cabizbajo pensando en si debería volver a hablar con la chica hyuga o no, realmente no parecía una buena idea, no obstante habían dejado la conversación/discusión a medias.

_¡Por que me gustas grandísimo tonto!_

Escucho en su cabeza lo cual lo hizo quedarse completamente paralizado, jamás había escuchado la voz de Hinata en su cabeza, pero ahora lo hacia y no era nada negativo lo que decía, era esa extraña declaración de sentimientos positivos, ahora la pregunta que se hacia presente en su cabeza más y más era ¿Que tan positivos?

Ese era un "Me gustas" de aprecio su presencia o un "Me gustas" de... bueno eso rayaba en lo imposible... — _será mejor que no diga nada, después del viernes nunca volveré a verla, eso será los mejor...debo mantener la distancia con esa chica._ — se impuso decididamente con la idea de que la chica Hyuga fuera un mal augurio para el.

Mientras subía las escaleras de su edificio para llegar a su apartamento se encontró con alguien que lo estaba esperando frente a su puerta.

— ¿Lee-san? — pregunto el rubio al ver al chicos de las grandes cejas esperándolo en la entrada de su casa— ¿que hace Ud. aquí?

— ¡N-N-Naruto-san! — _Otro que tartamudea_ pensó el rubio al ver como se sobresaltaba el chico— perdón por venir así... ¡dejaste esto en el salón! — grito para después extenderle su cuaderno con apuntes que había dejado olvidado ese mismo día.

El rubio se sentía confundido y desconfiado, primero la chica Hyuga lo defendiendo con la peli rosa para después decirle que el le gusta y que es un tonto y ahora este chico, el cual lo había estado evitando por casi una semana, había ido a su casa y lo había estado esperando para entregarle en mano su cuaderno con apuntes. El rubio con desconfianza tomo el cuaderno y espero que el chico se fuera o dijera algo pero nada paso, ya cansado por haber tenido un día sumamente estresante solo le hizo la pregunta de oro al azabache.

— Lee-san, no se que quiere o necesita de mi— dijo rudamente al sentirse tan cansado y frustrado— pero obviamente Ud. tiene algo que decirme desde hace tiempo y me gustaría terminar con este asunto ahora, así que dígame que es lo que quiere decir ahora. — ordeno malhumorado.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el chico se arrodillo y pego su rente al suelo en señal de suplica— ¡te lo rugo naruto-san! — Pidió el chico en el suelo— ¡por favor se mi maestro personal de taijutsu! — dijo al fin tras una larga semana de pensar en como se lo pediría.

—_... ¿Por que será que mi vida no deja de complicarse?_ —se pregunto el rubio mientras asimilaba la petición del futuro especialista de taijutsu quien por cierto, no aceptaba un "No" por respuesta.

**...**

Buenas gente!

Aqui vengo a reportarme y deseandole un buen domingo

Y sinceramente espero que el cap de hoy aya ayudado a endulzar un poco este dia :D

Bueno antes de responder a sus comentarios primero debo avisarles unas cosas y preguntarles otras mas

Empecemos con lo malo,ya estamos en noviembre, eso significa que la PSU (Pureba Seleccion Universitaria) ya esta casi encima y yo le dare un ultimo esfuerzo para que me vaya lo mejor posible por ello no se hasta cuando podre actualzar, perono se asusten, la PSU es e de diciembre,en el peor de los casos estaria actualizando la semana posterior a la gran y temida prueba para tantos jovences chilenos :'(

(o si, soy chileno, espero que no haya problemas xenofobicos como en otras paginas donde he estado)

Aun asi, cuando tenga un tiempito libre aprovechra de escribir un poco del siguiente cap que lo tengo planeado en su mayoria que pasara asi que igual ocn un poco de suerte podria actuazlir incluso antes y en el fondo tampoco es tan amlo ya que despues de la PSU tendre tres meses para mi asi que hay podre escribir mas libremente. Dejando esta mala noticia de lado comenzare a tocar unos puntos importantes sobre el cap.

Para empezar

¿que opinan de la discusion entre naruto y hinata?

Sinceramente hasta a mi me costo ecribirla pero si algo aprendi de dos años y medio de noviazgo con una maravillosa chica fue que hasta las chicas mas sumisas, calladas y timidas tienen una voz vozy temperamento fuerte cuando tocas algun punto sensible, esto lo creo especialmente ya que mi ex ( :'0) tenia pequeñas similitudes con hinata, especialmente con su personalidad timida y reservada, no obstante, cuando la hacia enojar, dios como me gritaba XD

Creo que algunos fans de Hunter X Hunter ya lo notaron pero yo lo dire para que no digan que estoy plagiando nada. Tome prestados estos cuatro principios sagrados de HXH (zetzu le puse himitsu debido a que hay un akatsuki que se llama asi, que coincidencia XD) pero creaanme que sera lo unico que tome, no crear que va a ver un jajaken o uso de nen, solo para que no se hagan una mala idea del fic.

¿que les parece la personalidad juguetona de tenten?

Trate de no hacerla mu OoC pero la verdad tengo una aficion y facilidad para hacer personjes asi de burlones y comicos.

Bueno dejando las preguntas de lado tambien quiero hacer un recuentos de ciertas cosas.

En este cap (como todos de aqui en adelante) se vieron cosas que seran importantes para la trama del fic

1 naruto comenzo su entrenamiento del fuinjutsu

2 se mostro que hay algo que le impide entender los fuinjutsu que una vez que lo entienda se le abriran muchas opciones, especialmente una muy grande e importante.

3 naruto comenzo su entrenamiento con los cuatro principios sagrados de los uzumaki, que esto sera lo que ocupe para pelear de aqui en adelante, ya vimos uno, el resto se mostrara cuando ya domine los anteriores.

4 hinata declaro sus sentimiento al rubio de una pesima manera y el rubio no sabe como sobre llevarlo, este tema especificamente se vera en el siguiente cap.

5 y ahora Lee quiere que anruto lo entrene, veran que el no es una persona que acepte un "No" por respuesta y cuando el rubio acepte, abrira una puerta importante en el fic.

Ahora que ya recapitulas las ultimas dos cosas que son preguntas a su decision.

¿quieres que naruto aprende a invocar?

Si la respuesta es si diganme que quiere que invoque, entre las posibilidades estan

Monos, Sapos, Serpientes o Perros.

Esto sera para bastante mas adelante en el fic, pero de esta manera puedo prepararme para ello.

Y lo ultimo ¿quieres que karin haga una aparicion en el fic como personaje principal?

Si la respues es si advierto

Que no era fan de sasuke, no sera una Uzumaki, es mas parte de su participacion sera generar un poco de celos a hinata (seguira siendo naruhina pero me divierte la idea de hacer una hinata celosa) y su aparicion igual sera dentro de un tiempo mas.

Con eso listo vamos a

**Respuesta de los comentarios.**

**7siniestro:** muchas gracias y me alegro que te gustaras, de lso que comentaste me llamo mucho la atencion ese del "arma definitiva de konoha" pero lo busque y no lo encontra, no se si mepodrias dejar un link o decirme en que pagina puedo encontrarlo ya que los busque en FF y no lo encontre ni en google. Gracias pro comentar y espero que te haya gustado el cap.

Cardex-san: gracias por lo halagos, son apreciados, lo de sasuke, bueno fue una pequeña leccion para el y bueno anruto admira a lee por que a diferencia de el, el sigue sin rendirse. Con lo de jiraiya quise usar el cap para explciar por que naruto le dio pena cuando el se fue, ya que no lo sabe conscientemente pero a nivel subsconciente sabe que el sabio pervertido es el unico padre que ha tenido alguna vez. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que lo sigas disfrutando.

**HINAThItHA.16241: **si, ahora cuando sasuke salga dle hospital lo hara un poco mas humilde pero con una fijacion por saber que tan fuerte es el rubio en realidad. Con hinata tiene mal hierba pero si a alguien va a terminar golpeando sera a la peli rosa, ya viste que hinata tiene un limite en cuanto a su paciencia ysakura tiene un facilidad para romperlo. Lo de jiraiya, como ya dije, el no lo sabe conscientemente pero en su interior aun recuerda que jiraiya es el unico padre que a tenido, poer eso sintio esa conexion tan rapido. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y que lo disfrutaras!

Davaru: bueno, la verdad es que ahor sabe que las persona no son siempr elo que aparentan pero ahora esto causara que tenga una peligrosa fijacion de saber que tan fuerte es anruto en realidad. Espero que te haya gustado elc ap y que lo disfrutaras.

Netokastillo: me alegro que te gustara y si, fue un buen golpe el que le que lo hayas disfrutado!

Zafir09: me alegro que te gustara y bueno, hinata ya le enseño que aveces es ams sabio quedarse callado o podria perder la lengua XD jeje espero que te gustara el cap :D

Gothic-hinata: me alegro que el fic tenga esa habilidad para enganchar personas ya que no eres la primera que me lo dice:D bueno como adelante, este suceso lo hara entender que las cosas no son tan simples como el piensa. Un slaudo y espero que te haya gustado el cap!

Aguantelosxeneizes: jejej, si yo tambien em diverti al escribir ese momento pero tambien me fue dificil, queria que quedara lo mejor posible y en cuantoa neji, bueno no sera precisamente naruto quien lo haga pero dejame decirte que el no saldra ileso este año de academia :D un saludo y espero que te gustara el fic.

Lem0n-chan: gracias y bueno, recomiendo los que mas me han gustado, si, supuse que con lo que hizo antes sasuke iba a acumular odio, por eso tambien supise que a muchos les gustaria el hehco que naruto lo mandara al hospital. En cuanto a la cajita ya viste lo que tiene o al menos una parte y bueno, si jiraiya o nadie le ha dicho nadie sobre sus padre es por que aun no esta listo, como viste naruto no siente mucho aprecio por el yondaime y enterarse ahora que es su propio padre quien lo maldijo no seria precisamente bueno. Un saludo y espero que te gustara el cap!

AndresTKD: jajaj, ya notaras que me gusta dejar los caps en esa clase de moemntos XD :0 jejeje me sobre elogias hombre XD bueno me alegro que te gustara el el cap y lo sucedido, en cuanto a los de Iruka, en su momento el sera MUY importante en el fic y la trama y tambien hara algo que amrcara mucho en la vida de naruto en adelante pero no quiero adelantar nada. Espero que te gustara este cap, un saludo!

Aithussa: jeje somos dos que nos tardamos XD lo se lo se, la aparicion de ero-sennin fue corta pero importante, en el siguiente cap hara una paqueña aparicion para darle una ayudita al rubio con el fuinjutsu. En cuanto al entrenamiento de Lee, bueno, naruto le dara un pie de inicio temprano y bueno... Lee descubrira muchas cosas sobre si mismo que sin la ayuda de naruto le seria imposible. Bueno ahora lee es quien mas cerca de naruto esta y bueno, ahora hinata tambien se a acercado a el pero no de la manera que mas deseaba. En cuanto a lo dle demonio, bueno es dificil pensar en otra cosa cuando toda tu vida te han acosado llamandote demonio o mounstro :0 bueno ya actualice y te recuerdo que si me amtas no habra continuacion : D asi que me neceesitas vivio un tiempo mas XD y para ti y todos lo que elan esto SOY UN EL, no es la primera vez que em confunden el genero ene sta pagina XD un saludo y espero que hayas disfrutado el cap, en cuanto a la conti, bueno debes prepararte mentalmente ya que no estoy seguro cuando saldra la siguiente pero te aseguro que de aqui a un mes mas no solo estara la conti si no que tambien podre actualizar mas regularmente. Un saludo y un ENORME abrazo, gracias pro siempre comentar y espero que te haya gustado el cap! :D

**Sakura1402: **(justo vi tu comentario cuando iba a subir el cap XD) bueno gracias, me alegro que te gustara, en cuanto a lo de sakura, con esto de hinata ya sabe que sera mejor quedarse callada y dejar de molestar a rubio XD lo del clan uzumaki ya estoy planeando algo y en cuanto al namikase,bueno eso lo vere en el paso del tiempo :D graciaspor comentar y espero que te guste este cap! Saludo y abrazos!

**Recomendaciones del cap: **bueno esta recomendacion es para quien le gusto y leyo "Forsaken crew: jinchuuriki escape" no tiene idea de cuanto me costo aprender ese titulo XD bueno como decia, este fic es "**Jiraiya team assault**" es un fic paralelo a FCJE, para quienes lo leyeron saben que mientras naruto y compañia estan pasando por un infierno llendo a la aldea de la cascada a jiraiya se le pide que forme un equipo de elite para ir a aayudar al rubio y a sus compañeros, este fic es un complemente para forsaken crew jinchuuriki escape donde vemos como jiraiya, anko, ebisu y shizune hacen lo posibles por alcanzarlo y ayudarlos, tambien cuenta sus problemas intenrno y como deberan superar sus diferencias para completar su mision.

Bueno ya saben 3 reviews bla bla bla

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto ojala!


End file.
